Marcados pela paixão
by kacardoso
Summary: Lindy ficou surpresa ao saber que despertava o de sejo de Atreus Dionides. Logo ela, com sua aparência simples e seu estilo de vida modesto produzindo velas e pot-pourri para vender! Atreus, no entanto, encantara-se com suas curvas desde a primeira vez que a vira... e mais ainda depois da ardente noite de paixão que tiveram.


**Marcados pela Paixão**

_**(Greek Tycoon, Inexperienced Mistress)**_

**Lynne Graham**

_**Noivas Grávidas 3**_

_A amante certa... porém, a noiva errada!_

Lindy ficou surpresa ao saber que despertava o de sejo de Atreus Dionides. Logo ela, com sua aparência simples e seu estilo de vida modesto produzindo velas e _pot-pourri _para vender! Atreus, no entanto, encantara-se com suas curvas desde a primeira vez que a vira... e mais ainda depois da ardente noite de paixão que tiveram.

Mas Lindy logo descobriria que havia ido longe demais em seus sonhos: era apenas uma amante de fim de semana. Obviamente ele se casaria com uma mulher de alta linhagem da sociedade grega. Porém, o que fazer agora que esperava um bebê de Atreus?

Mas Lindy logo descobriria que havia ido longe demais em seus sonhos: era apenas uma amante de fim de semana. Obviamente ele se casaria com uma mulher de alta linhagem da sociedade grega. Porém, o que fazer agora que esperava um bebê de Atreus?

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Crysty**

**Querida leitora,**

Lindy Ryman havia se apaixonado pela vida no cam po. Abandonando a agitação de Londres para viver de artesanato e alugar um pequeno chalé nos imensos jar dins de Chantry House, esperava apenas paz e tranqui lidade. No entanto, isso era tudo que não teria depois de conhecer Atreus Dionides, o lindo dono da propriedade. Ser flagrada em circunstâncias embaraçosas já era per turbador, mas passar a ser alvo de suas atenções? Buque de flores e convite para jantar? E, depois de um beijo roubado, como ela poderia resistir?

_**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**_

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQU1N ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: GREEK TYCOON, INEXPERIENCED MISTRESS

Copyright O 2010 by Lynne Graham

Originalmente publicado em 2010 por Millls & Boon Modern Romance

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABRELPS SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

.

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182.

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**CAPITULO UM**

Quando dois dos diretores mais velhos de Dionides Shipping insistiram novamente em questões que já ti nham sido respondidas, Atreus desviou o olhar para a escultura de bronze no fundo da sala de reuniões... uma dançarina espanhola voluptuosa, apenas meio coberta no que poderia ter sido um conceito romântico de roupas ciganas.

Logo que Atreus assumira o cargo de diretor-executivo na companhia da família, ficara perplexo com aquela estátua sexy, que não combinava com a visão antiquada e séria de seu avô sobre a vida.

— Ela me lembra o meu primeiro amor — confiden ciara o velho homem com uma expressão nostálgica nos olhos opacos. — Casou-se com outra pessoa.

Atreus não podia imaginar tal desapontamento nele. As mulheres que conhecia hoje em dia eram financeira mente astutas e desafiadoras. Desde adolescente, vinha sendo perseguido por lindas "caçadoras de fortuna", que se jogavam no seu caminho tentando capturá-lo. Cabelos pretos, olhos escuros como carvão e l,92m de altura, tornaram Atreus sempre um objeto de desejo. Depois de ter sido, duas vezes, foco infeliz de falsas alegações de paternidade, tinha decidido que somen te se casaria com uma mulher que possuísse fortuna e padrão social equivalentes aos seus. Seu pai falecido, Achilles, dera ao filho único um exemplo assustador, levando vida exemplar até os 40 anos, quando, inexpli cavelmente, abandonara a esposa e o único filho para fugir com uma modelo famosa por dançar sobre mesas. Desde então, extravagância e satisfação exagerada dos próprios desejos haviam regrado as vidas dos pais de Atreus, e ele perdera a infância para os excessos deles. Depois disso, criado rigidamente quase inteiramente pelos seus tios por parte de pai, Atreus tornara-se muito atento a qualquer estímulo que pudesse fazê-lo se des viar do caminho correto. Este fora o erro fatal de seu pai, não seria o seu.

Independentemente deste fato, a escultura de bronze adquirira um significado estranho para Atreus nos últi mos tempos, lembrando-o de um episódio ocorrido algu mas semanas antes em sua propriedade no campo. Numa tarde quente de verão, enquanto andava pelo bosque, ti nha se deparado com uma morena curvilínea nadando, nua, no rio. A presença dela em suas terras privadas o enfurecera. Afinal, havia pago uma fortuna pelo isola mento daquela propriedade, e empregava um grande número de pessoas para guardarem sua privacidade de lentes de câmeras e invasores. Ironicamente, desde en tão, a memória da morena com curvas deleitáveis vinha exercendo um poder altamente erótico sobre Atreus... acordado ou dormindo. Entretanto, a mulher não tinha nenhuma semelhança com as louras magras e elegantes que normalmente o atraíam...

Na verdade, ela não era seu tipo de nenhuma ma neira, reconheceu impacientemente. De acordo com o administrador de sua propriedade, Lindy Ryman era uma amante excêntrica de animais, que ganhava a vida fazendo e vendendo pot-pourri e velas. Frequentadora regular da igreja, ela era também membro respeitado da comunidade local, e escondia suas curvas fabulosas sob saias longas e blusas largas. Atreus tinha sido duro com ela ao encontrá-la em suas terras, porque, no começo, estivera convencido de que Lindy... como tantas outras mulheres haviam feito antes... tramara deliberadamente aquele encontro dos dois. Uma vez que entendera que ela não era uma sedutora perspicaz, enviara-lhe flores e um pedido de desculpas. E ficara impressionado quando Lindy ignorara os ramos de oliva e o número de telefone que ele fornecera.

Irritado pelo tempo que estava desperdiçando pen sando naquela senhorita Ryman, Atreus subitamente se perguntou se deveria oferecer-lhe compensação para que ela saísse da casa que alugava na sua propriedade. Fora da sua visão significaria também fora da sua mente, e talvez essa fosse a melhor cura para o mal que o afligia. Não tinha dúvida de que era muito inteligente e lógico para sucumbir à atração de uma mulher que era total mente inadequada para ele, de todas as maneiras...

— Você rompeu com Sarah? — repetiu Lindy, virando-se para fitar Ben.

— Ela estava começando a querer coisa séria. Por que as mulheres sempre fazem isso? — perguntou Ben, com a expressão sofrida de um homem constantemente tortu rado por mulheres pegajosas.

Olhe-se no espelho, Lindy quase respondeu. Ainda podia recordar-se de quando se apaixonara pelos cabelos louros de Ben, os olhos verdes e o corpo poderoso. Isso tinha sido na época que o conhecera na faculdade, e ele a colocara firmemente da categoria de "Amigas". Não hou vera chances. Alguns dos melhores dias de sua vida ha viam sido desperdiçados enquanto ela desejava ser magra, ousada e extrovertida, em vez de tímida, sensata e quieta. Desde então, Lindy superara o sentimento por Ben, e acostumara-se a vê-lo destruir relacionamentos com uma longa fila de mulheres lindas. Ele não queria compromisso, apa rentemente. Comerciante da cidade de Londres, Ben tinha uma carreira de sucesso, um carro moderno, roupas caras, e era sócio de uma boa academia de ginástica. Mas nunca parecia realmente feliz, pensou Lindy, com tristeza.

— Se você não estava tão apaixonada como ela, foi melhor assim — disse Lindy. Seu coração mole lamen tou por Sarah, que parecia ser uma boa pessoa, e que provavelmente estava sofrendo agora por perdê-lo... como Lindy uma vez sofrera mesmo sem a desculpa de já ter tido Ben.

— Você é uma cozinheira fabulosa — Ben suspirou, dando outra garfada do bolo de cenoura e saboreando-o.

Lindy comprimiu os lábios, muito ciente de que tal habilidade nunca aumentaria seus atrativos aos olhos do sexo oposto. Estava convencida de que o verdadeiro problema era o seu corpo. Desde quando tinha sido com parada a uma estátua da fertilidade na escola, e zomba da impiedosamente nessas bases, desprezava seus seios grandes e quadris generosos. Dietas e exercícios pare ciam ter pouco efeito, e embora não carregasse excesso de peso em nenhum outro lugar, sentia-se embaraçada por seu apetite saudável. Ben sempre namorava garotas pequenas e magras, que faziam Lindy se sentir enorme e desajeitada.

Lindy havia abandonado a faculdade quando sua mãe adoecera. Filha única de uma família pobre, fora obriga da a desistir de seu diploma em Direito para cuidar da mãe durante uma triste situação irreversível e prolonga da. Quando estava prestes a retornar à universidade, fora acometida por uma infecção glandular. No momento em que tinha se recuperado, havia perdido o interesse em es tudar, e aceitara um emprego de escritório, em vez disso. Seus dias compartilhando um apartamento em Londres com suas amigas Elinor e Alissa tinham sido divertidos, mas depois que as duas mulheres se casaram, se muda ram para o exterior e fizeram suas famílias, os encontros entre elas se tornaram cada vez menos frequentes. Mes mo assim, tinha sido durante uma visita à fazenda de Elinor e seu marido, Jasim, que Lindy primeiro se apai xonara pela vida campestre. Assim que encontrara uma propriedade rural para aluguel que poderia pagar... um pequeno chalé na extremidade de uma grande proprieda de... tomara a iniciativa e desistira do trabalho urbano.

Desde então, Lindy vinha se devotando a ganhar a vida da maneira que gostava. Cultivava lavanda e rosas, e fazia pot-pourri e velas, que vendiam bem pela Inter net. Pegava trabalhos de meio período quando precisava aumentar sua conta bancária, mas passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre ajudando no abrigo local de animais. Tinha adquirido dois cachorros: Samson e Sausage. Suas amigas podiam insinuar que ela estava jogando a juven tude fora, mas Lindy sentia-se contente com seu lar, seu pequeno salário e sua vida simples.

É claro que cada Éden tinha uma serpente, concedeu. A sua era Atreus Dionides, o novo dono impressionan temente rico de Chantry House, uma mansão em estilo georgiano cercada por uma propriedade maravilhosa. Graças a ele, Lindy não tinha mais liberdade de passear pelo bosque de centenas de acres de terra e árvores. Pior de tudo, seu único encontro inesquecível com o homem fora tão humilhante que ela chegara até mesmo a consi derar se deveria mudar.

— Tem certeza de que você não se importa de cuidar de Pip? — perguntou Ben novamente em seu caminho até a porta.

— Ele ficará bem aqui. — Um traço forte de honesti dade fez Lindy fugir da questão, uma vez que Pip estava longe de ser seu hóspede favorito.

O chihuahua pertencia à mãe de Ben, que esperava que o filho cuidasse do cachorro toda vez que ela saía de férias. Infelizmente, Pip era um animal muito nervoso. Se fosse maior, teria de usar uma focinheira. O minús culo cão rosnava e latia, e, apesar do amor que Lindy tinha por cães, irritava-se com o nervosismo e tendência a morder de Pip.

Ela acompanhou Ben até o carro.

— Você não deveria ter parado dentro da propriedade. Eu não tenho vaga para carros aqui. O administrador me avisou que meus visitantes deveriam parar do lado de fora dos portões — ela o relembrou.

— O novo dono está realmente dificultando sua vida — comentou Ben, entrando no carro e abrindo a janela para continuar a conversa.

Lindy ficou tensa quando viu uma limusine escura passando pelos portões pretos. Rapidamente, agachou-se perto da porta de passageiro, de modo que ficasse es condida pelo carro esporte de Ben.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Ben, ar queando as sobrancelhas.

— Não saia até que a limusine passe! — disse ela, ainda agachada, o rosto vermelho e quente como fogo.

A limusine continuou seu caminho num ritmo lento e desapareceu numa curva. Lindy ergueu-se recuperando sua estatura média, os cabelos castanhos escuros caindo sobre os ombros, os olhos cor de violeta assustados.

— O que você estava fazendo? — insistiu Ben, in trigado.

— Esqueça. — Lindy deu de ombros e, dizendo a Ben que o veria na próxima sexta-feira, quando ele fosse buscar Pip, desapareceu dentro de seu chalé, onde encontrou o chihuahua rosnando ferozmente para o pobre Sausage, que se refugiara atrás de uma cadeira.

Seis semanas haviam se passado desde que Lindy encontrara Atreus Dionides em circunstâncias muito embaraçosas. Ela ainda suava frio toda vez que lem brava que o magnata grego a vira nua. Uma vez que ele era o primeiro homem que Lindy vira naquela pro priedade, e ele a humilhara, ela ainda se esforçava para superar essa experiência. Se tivesse a mínima descon fiança de que alguém poderia vê-la, não teria removido nem mesmo uma meia em público. Afinal de contas, não se sentia à vontade nem de biquini, e nadar nua era algo que nunca fizera antes... ou que nem ousaria fazer novamente na vida.

Na verdade, toda vez que pensava naquela tarde, es tremecia. No dia mais quente do ano, tinha passado a manhã ajudando a descarregar uma entrega de feno no abrigo de animais. Voltando para casa de bicicleta, suas roupas se colando à pele, decidira pedalar até o rio, onde as pedras formavam uma piscina natural. No verão ante rior, havia nadado lá em diversas ocasiões.

É claro que na época a propriedade era deserta, pois ainda pertencia a um senhor de idade que passava a maior parte do tempo no exterior, e que não punha restrições nas atividades dos inquilinos. Atreus Dionides, por ou tro lado, cercava-se de uma segurança de alta tecnologia e possuía um contrato sobre os seus próprios direitos e sobre os direitos de seus inquilinos. Lindy logo recebera uma carta com as novas regras, enfatizando o desejo do novo dono por total isolamento e privacidade, dentro de suas terras extensas.

Mas naquele dia quente, seis semanas atrás, Lindy pretendera apenas refrescar seus pés por alguns minutos. Era uma parte tranquila do rio, onde nunca tinha visto alma viva antes, e as árvores e os arbustos nos bancos proporcionavam sombra fresca. Ciente de que Atreus Dionides só usava a casa nos fins de semana, e era meio da semana, Lindy havia cedido à tentação e feito algo to talmente impulsivo. Despindo-se e deixando suas roupas numa pilha, entrara na água com um suspiro de prazer, deleitando-se com a sensação da água fria e limpa contra sua pele quente e suada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — uma voz mas culina autoritária demandara apenas alguns minutos de pois, quase matando-a de susto.

Virando-se, Lindy viu um homem parado no banco do rio, e rapidamente abaixara-se na água para esconder seus seios. Vestindo um terno preto sofisticado, camisa branca e gravata de seda, Atreus parecia bizarro con tra o cenário rural da natureza. Ela soube quem ele era imediatamente, uma vez que tinha visto a fotografia de Atreus num jornal local, publicando um artigo interes sante sobre o novo dono da propriedade Chantry. Mes mo na fotografia em branco e preto, ele era um homem bonito, embora suas feições perfeitas parecessem frias. Pessoalmente, todavia, Atreus Dionides era a visão da masculinidade bronzeada, com uma aparência típica dos homens do mediterrâneo, que faria o coração de qual quer mulher disparar.

— Esta é uma propriedade privada.

Lindy cruzou os braços sobre o peito, uma vez que a água transparente não escondia o suficiente.

— Eu... Desculpe-me. Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Se você for embora, eu saio e me visto.

— Não vou a lugar algum — declarou Atreus de forma altiva. — Você ainda não me contou o que está fazendo aqui.

— Está um dia quente. Eu pensei em nadar para me refrescar — explicou ela envergonhada, enquanto ima ginava por que ele sentia necessidade de fazer essa per gunta, quando a resposta era tão óbvia.

— Nua, pronta, e esperando que eu aparecesse? — o magnata grego retorquiu com desdém. — Não me envol vo com mulheres nuas no bosque, ou em breves encon tros ao ar livre. Você está perdendo o seu tempo.

Ao entender que ele suspeitava que se despira e en trara na água num esforço de seduzi-lo para um encon tro sexual, Lindy ficou tão atônita que simplesmente o olhou boquiaberta.

— Qual de meus funcionários lhe contou que eu viria para cá? — perguntou Atreus Dionides.

— Você é sempre tão paranóico? — questionou Lin dy, incrédula. — Ouça, estou ficando com frio. Afaste-se daqui e estarei fora de suas terras em poucos minutos.

Obviamente ele não gostara de ser chamado de para nóico, uma vez que enrijecera o corpo másculo e fixara olhos escuros furiosos em Lindy.

— Quem lhe contou sobre minha presença aqui hoje?

Os olhos azuis de Lindy estavam arregalados.

— Ninguém, juro. Sou apenas uma transgressora co mum no bosque... uma de suas inquilinas, na verdade... e eu gostaria de sair do rio e ir para casa agora.

— Você é uma inquilina? — perguntou Atreus. — En tão está transgredindo, apesar do pedido que recebeu, por escrito, para respeitar a minha privacidade.

— Eu moro no chalé. Se soubesse que você estava em casa, jamais teria ousado — admitiu ela com sin ceridade, tentando e fracassando suprimir um tremor, porque só pudera suportar a água fria enquanto estava livre para nadar e saltar, de modo a se manter aqueci da. — Agora, por favor, seja um cavalheiro e volte para sua... caminhada.

— Cavalheirismo já morreu há muito. Vou acionar os seguranças para resolver isso.

Então Lindy perdeu a cabeça.

— Por que tem de ser tão cretino? Já pedi desculpas. O que mais posso fazer ou dizer? Sou uma mulher pa rada nua numa água congelante, e você está ameaçando chamar mais homens para que me vejam assim? — ela gritou, em pânico. — Estou com muito frio, e quero as minhas roupas!

Olhos escuros e frios pousaram no seu rosto quente de raiva.

— Eu não a estou impedindo de pegar suas roupas.

E ela não fora mais capaz de esperar, de continuar ali à mercê dele... com os pés já doendo de tanto frio.

Mortificada, e inflamada pela intransigência de Atreus, tinha saído da água sem olhá-lo. Ele não se virara de costas, como qualquer homem decente teria feito, per manecendo onde estava, nem se desculpando. O fato de que nenhum homem jamais a vira nua antes tornara essa experiência muito mais dolorosa para Lindy. Insuporta velmente ciente de seus seios nus, assim como do resto de seu corpo, vestira o jeans e a camiseta com dificulda de. É claro que não gastara tempo extra tentando se secar ou pondo sutiã e calcinha primeiro.

Lindy correra de volta para o chalé, onde havia se sentado e chorado pela terrível humilhação que ele a fizera passar. Dois dias depois, Atreus Dionides lhe en viara um lindo buque de flores caras com um cartão que continha um pedido de desculpas e uma sugestão para que ela lhe telefonasse, a fim de que marcassem um jantar. Lindy mal pudera acreditar na ousadia. O convite insolente de Atreus somente a deixara com mais raiva.

Lindy era, afinal de contas, amiga da governanta, Phoebe Carstairs, portanto conhecia bem a reputação de mulherengo de Atreus Dionides. Phoebe nunca tinha visto seu empregador milionário com a mesma mulher duas vezes. Segundo Phoebe, Atreus gostava de louras delicadas em saltos altos, e todas elas o adoravam e dormiam com ele na primeira noite em que chegavam. Lindy lera as entrelinhas: Atreus estava acostumado com sexo fácil, com mulheres capazes de diverti-lo por um único fim de semana.

Lindy não era e nunca seria desse tipo. Além disso, como ele ousava sugerir que ela até mesmo o olhasse de novo depois do jeito brutal e cruel como a tratara? Atreus tinha mostrado seu verdadeiro caráter no rio. Externamente, podia ser tudo que os jornais sugeriam... um homem de negócios brilhante que assumira a com panhia familiar, quase falida, e a transformara num sucesso contemporâneo, a qual dominava os mercados mundiais da marinha mercante. E ele era maravilhoso e extraordinariamente rico e privilegiado. Mas sob esta superfície perfeita, era um homem cruel e sem senti mentos, assim como mal-educado, mostrando consi derável desprezo pelas mulheres. Se Lindy tivesse de esperar uma vida inteira para ver Atreus Dionides no vamente, seria breve demais.

Todavia, na verdade, iria encontrá-lo de novo antes do que esperava... e em circunstâncias nas quais não pode ria expressar sua antipatia da maneira que gostaria.

Seu quarto era o único cômodo do pequeno chalé, com uma vista da Chantry House. Tudo que podia ver era a ala oeste da imensa propriedade e, no momento, não era uma vista bonita, porque aquela parte da cons trução estava sendo demolida, enquanto era convertida em aposentos para o _staff. _Estava uma noite clara, sem nuvens, e quando Lindy ia fechar as janelas, um pouco antes da meia-noite, notou uma nuvem de fumaça sain do do telhado. Intrigada, continuou olhando até que viu mais fumaça, subindo lentamente em direção ao céu. Não havia chaminé, e ninguém morando lá também.

Seus dedos apertaram a cortina enquanto ela olhava para a casa. Lutou para reprimir o pavor que tinha de fogo, que já a estava fazendo suar frio. Aquilo podia ser um incêndio?, pensou apavorada. A suspeita de um brilho alaranjado atrás de uma janela a descongelou de sua po sição. Imediatamente alcançou o telefone interno a fim de ligar para o serviço de emergência.

Então, numa pressa frenética, desceu a escada, pegou seu celular e ligou para Phoebe Carstairs, que morava no vilarejo, e era irmã de Emma, que administrava o abrigo de animais.

Phoebe foi para o seu jardim e deu uma olhada para Chantry House do outro lado dos campos.

— Oh, meu Deus, posso ver a fumaça daqui! Nós pre cisamos tentar esvaziar a casa... está repleta de móveis e quadros inestimáveis! — exclamou Phoebe preocupada.

— Phoebe — interrompeu Lindy quando a outra mu lher explicou seu plano de chamar os vizinhos para aju dar. — Há alguém na casa no momento?

— O sr. Dionides chegou esta tarde... Oh, sim, e a gata... Dolly. Peguei-a emprestada de Emma para caçar ratos. Estou tentando ligar para o sr. Dionides... da linha interna, neste exato momento... mas não está atenden do. Oh, não, talvez tenha se asfixiado com tanta fumaça! Ouça, você está muito mais perto. Vá e tire-o de lá, antes que ele seja incinerado na cama!

Estremecendo em reação a tal ideia, e reprimindo o pânico despertado pela instrução de Phoebe, Lindy cor reu para o lado de fora e subiu em sua bicicleta. Sabia que não tinha escolha exceto envolver-se, e estava deter minada a não deixar seu medo do fogo impedi-la de fazer o que precisava ser feito. Pedalou freneticamente. Não havia luzes acesas. A mansão parecia morta. Deixando a bicicleta caída sobre o cascalho, subiu correndo os de graus da porta da frente e bateu a enorme aldrava com a maior força que foi capaz. Ofegante e nervosa, continuou batendo até que seu braço doesse e teve que trocar de mão. No momento em que a porta finalmente se abriu, ela ouviu carros se aproximando da propriedade.

— Que diabos...? Passa da meia-noite. — Atreus olhou-a com expressão confusa. Ainda estava comple tamente vestido num elegante terno listrado. Com os cabelos pretos desalinhados e a barba despontando no maxilar forte, não exibia a mesma aparência imaculada, porém, parecia mais másculo e mais sexy ainda. O co ração de Lindy disparou, e a transpiração umedeceu seu rosto. Sentia-se envergonhada.

— A ala oeste está pegando fogo! — disse ela. Atreus lançou um olhar de total incredulidade.

— Do que você está falando?

— Olhe, sua casa está pegando fogo... não seja teimo so! — Lindy gritou, pensando que ele devia ser irritante mente obstinado e independente.

Atreus desceu os degraus.

— Pegando... fogo?

— Ala oeste. Último andar.

As pernas longas e poderosas cobriram a distância para o canto da casa numa velocidade que ela não conseguiu acompanhar. Uma vez lá, ele parou para ver o brilho na escuridão, enquanto um calafrio de terror per corria Lindy. Atreus praguejou em grego antes de entrar em ação.

Diversos homens fortes já tinham descido de grandes caminhonetes para atravessar o cascalho em direção a ele. Lindy reconheceu os homens musculosos, que pare ciam acompanhá-lo a todos os lugares como seus guarda-costas. Ele gritou instruções e os homens entraram na casa.

— É seguro deixá-los entrar? — perguntou Lindy preocupada.

— Se não fosse, eu não os enviaria. O foco do fogo está a uma distância considerável da biblioteca — res pondeu Atreus, evidentemente irritado pela censura dela. — Meu laptop e alguns papéis precisam ser reti rados dali.

Lindy não podia acreditar que ele estivesse preocu pado somente com negócios, quando os quadros magní ficos que podia ver decorando as paredes do hall de en trada também estavam ameaçados. Ele não sabia o quão rapidamente o fogo poderia se mover por uma constru ção? Um tremor de pânico a percorreu quando se lem brou de sua experiência em um incêndio, na infância. Cerrou os punhos tentando conter o medo; virou para se aproximar de Phoebe, que estava cercada por vários outros vizinhos. Todos estavam imóveis, como expectadores fascinados assistindo ao desenvolvimento de um desastre em potencial.

— Não há tempo a perder. Vamos resgataras obras de arte — disse Lindy.

Uma corrente de voluntários dispostos se formou, e os primeiros quadros foram removidos e passados pelas ja nelas, de mão em mão. Lindy, sempre uma organizadora talentosa, coordenou o trabalho, e assim que os guarda-costas e trabalhadores da propriedade se juntaram a eles, a operação de salvamento funcionou com rapidez e eficiência. Dois carros de bombeiros chegaram. Esca das foram colocadas e mangueiras começaram a cobrir o solo. Chantry House era erguida num morro, e mais água teria de ser retirada do lago, se as chamas persistissem.

A tarefa de retirar coisas valiosas da vasta mansão foi ajudada pelo fato de que muitos dos cômodos ainda esta vam vazios, esperando para serem redecorados. Quando o ritmo da tarefa de remoção dos bens diminuiu, Lindy viu os jatos de água serem direcionados para o prédio em chamas, e nuvens de fumaça preta subiram em direção ao céu. Ela tremeu. Mesmo o cheiro de fumaça no ar lhe embrulhava o estômago.

— O fogo está passando pelas lacunas do telhado — declarou Atreus.

— A gata ficou bem? — perguntou Lindy, lembrando-se de Dolly, o animal mencionado pela governanta.

Atreus a impulsionou para trás quando uma chama alaranjada atrás da janela estourou o vidro.

— Que gata? Eu não tenho animais na casa.

Lindy lhe deu um olhar consternado e correu para Phoebe. Um caminhão estava dando ré e preparando-se para carregar os quadros embrulhados em feltro, que es tavam espalhados sobre o gramado.

— Dolly saiu? — perguntou Lindy freneticamente.

— Oh! Esqueci dela! — admitiu Phoebe com culpa. — Eu a fechei na cozinha à noite. Não queria que ela ficasse vagando pela casa.

A equipe de bombeiros não lhe permitiu entrar. Com lá grimas de frustração, Lindy deu a volta para os fundos da casa. Realmente teria coragem de entrar?, perguntou a si mesma, duvidando de sua força de vontade, diante de tal desafio. A porta dos fundos estava aberta. Ela pensou na gata e, respirando profundamente, enfrentou o medo e en trou. Atravessou às pressas o corredor e passou por inúme ras portas fechadas. Por uma fração de segundo, congelou de medo, pois o cheiro de fumaça despertou suas lembran ças novamente. Mas chamando o bom-senso, pegou uma toalha da área de serviço e segurou-a contra o rosto, porque a fumaça ácida entrava em seu nariz e garganta. Antes que chegasse à porta da cozinha, sentia dificuldade de respirar.

Podia ouvir o som de miados atrás da porta da cozi nha, e criou coragem quando uma imagem do terror de Dolly e da própria lembrança de si mesma quando crian ça, trancada numa casa pegando fogo, preencheu-lhe a mente. Usando a toalha para girar a maçaneta, caso es tivesse quente, abriu a porta no exato momento em que um homem gritou de trás:

— Não abra esta porta... _não! _— berrou ele, mas Lindy estava tomada por uma onda de adrenalina e nem mesmo virou a cabeça.

Ficou chocada pela descoberta de que o teto estava pegando fogo. Embora houvesse alguns destroços quei mados no chão, a cozinha ainda estava misteriosamente intacta, dentro do brilho avermelhado da destruição imi nente. O calor, todavia, era intenso. Dolly tinha se abri gado debaixo da mesa. Uma gata velha branca e preta, com grandes olhos verdes, estava claramente assustada, rosnando para um pedaço de madeira caído ali perto, o pelo todo arrepiado.

Lindy pegou Dolly e endireitou o corpo no exato mo mento em que um barulho apavorante soou acima de sua cabeça. Sem pensar, olhou para cima. Alguém a ergueu, tirando-lhe os pés do chão e dando um passo atrás. Um lustre em chamas caiu sobre a mesa e rolou para o chão, parando a poucos metros de distância dela. Lindy estive ra bem no caminho, e o medo do que poderia ter aconte cido a fez tremer inteira.

Atreus carregou Lindy e a gata para a segurança, e ouviu, silenciosamente, uma bronca do bombeiro que o seguira naquele resgate. Ela estava tossindo e cuspindo quando Atreus a colocou no chão do pátio externo, e ina lou o ar limpo com grande alívio.

— Como você pôde ser tão estúpida? —Atreus gritou a todo volume. — Por que não parou quando eu gritei?

— Eu não ouvi você gritar!

— Você arriscou a própria vida e a minha por um ani mal! — disse ele em tom de condenação.

O ataque verbal a chocou, enquanto, ao mesmo tem po, Lindy lutava contra as lembranças horríveis do incêndio que, muitos anos atrás, tirara a vida de seu pai. Uma combinação que levou lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ela lançou um olhar de reprovação.

— Eu não podia deixar Dolly morrer lá dentro!

A gata agora estava com a cabeça peluda enterrada na curva do braço de Lindy. Não prestava atenção às chamas saindo pelo telhado, ou ao barulho e às atividades dos seres humanos ao redor. Dolly tivera emoção suficiente por um dia, e reconhecia um paraíso seguro quando lhe era oferecido.

— Poderia ter morrido, ou no mínimo, sair ferida gra vemente — ralhou Atreus com veemência.

— Você foi um herói — declarou Lindy entredentes, usando tom irônico. — Muito obrigada por salvar a mi nha vida.

Lutando para controlar sua raiva, Atreus estudou o rosto oval à sua frente. Ela não era linda, mas havia al guma coisa naquela mulher que o tornava incrivelmente sensível à sua feminilidade. Seriam aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes? Os exuberantes cabelos longos e escuros? Ou o corpo voluptuoso que havia se infiltrado em seus so nhos e lhe causado mais noites de insônia do que queria recordar-se? Ela era repleta de emoções, muito diferente das mulheres reservadas e controladas com quem estava acostumado a lidar. Os olhos inundados de lágrimas bri lhavam como ametistas, a boca carnuda estava trêmula; seu corpo inteiro tremia, como se o fogo ainda estivesse sobre a sua cabeça. A raiva enrijeceu seu corpo grande e forte, enquanto, inexplicavelmente, misturava-se com sentimentos mais complexos, que ele reconheceu como uma poderosa atração sexual.

— Eu sei que não pareço grata — acrescentou Lindy, olhando-o, esforçando-se para não notar como os cílios grossos e pretos realçavam-lhe os lindos olhos dourados.

— Mas na verdade estou. Dolly estava tão assustada... você não a viu?

— _Nasi pari o Diavelos _— praguejou ele baixinho. — Eu só vi você.

A intensidade de Atreus destruiu a tentativa de Lindy de comportar-se normalmente. Sua boca secou na at mosfera tensa, e, quando encontrou os olhos ardentes, sua respiração se tornou opressiva. Aproximando-se como um predador, ele não pediu, apenas a tomou, e a boca grande e sensual cobriu a sua com uma energia tão potente que se espalhou pelo corpo despreparado de Lin dy, como chamas consumindo madeira. Ela gemeu com a penetração da língua entre seus lábios e com o deslize lento e sensual para o interior de sua boca.

Tentou afastar-se, mas não foi capaz de encontrar for ça de vontade suficiente para isso. Seus mamilos eram dois botões rijos pulsando contra o sutiã de renda, e ha via um ardor traiçoeiro e uma umidade embaraçosa entre suas coxas. Juntas, tais sensações estavam fazendo sua cabeça girar. Quando ele a pressionou contra o corpo poderoso, mesmo através da barreira das roupas, Lindy sentiu a evidência da ereção masculina.

— Parabéns por me surpreender — murmurou Atreus com voz rouca, estudando-a com apreciação ousada quando inclinou a cabeça bonita para trás. — Você é mais quente do que aquele fogo, _mali mou._

Lindy, que nunca se imaginara uma mulher quente, inalou para levar oxigênio aos seus pulmões vazios e, acidentalmente, em sua ansiedade de evitar a observação intensa de Atreus, captou o olhar da mulher parada, a alguns metros de distância. Era Phoebe Carstairs.

— Desculpe-me interromper, sr. Dionides — come çou a mulher mais velha, sem graça — mas pensei que eu pudesse cuidar da gata para vocês.

Sobre pernas bambas, Lindy afastou-se de Atreus e moveu-se para entregar a gata, que havia tolerado ser es magada entre dois corpos tensos sem reclamar. Ela não podia encontrar os olhos de Phoebe. Estava em estado de choque...

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Nós podemos fazer chá, café e sanduíches no chalé — Lindy disse a Phoebe minutos depois, voltando à sua sensatez e reprimindo a memória daquele deslize tem porário para um personagem e comportamento que lhe eram estranhos. — Todos precisam de um descanso, e minha casa é a mais conveniente. Preciso pegar minha bicicleta. Se você já tiver acabado por aqui, siga-me no seu carro.

Mas mesmo dentro da segurança de seu lar aconche gante, Lindy descobriu que não conseguia fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Podia ter controlado seus pen samentos, porém seu corpo ainda estava em choque. Inclinou-se contra a pia, inspirando fundo e exalando diversas vezes. Tinha entrado na casa e conseguido pe gar Dolly. Era tudo que importava. Não permitira que seu terror pelo fogo a paralisasse, como ameaçara fazer, lembrou a si mesma. Não era do tipo histérico; deixaria o passado aonde este pertencia e permaneceria calma. Não haveria choro e emoções tolas. Fizera a coisa certa e ninguém tinha se machucado.

Lentamente, suas mãos começaram a se firmar e ela retomou seu controle novamente. O que a lembrou que, durante os instantes infinitos no círculo dos braços do magnata grego, havia se sentido assustadoramente descontrolada. É claro que o incêndio despertara lem branças perturbadoras, que tiraram o seu equilíbrio. Como fora tola, agarrando-se a ele daquela maneira! Mas o que era um beijo nos dias de hoje? — questionou-se exasperada. Na imprensa, beijos tinham se tornado quase insignificantes diante de abraços muito mais íntimos.

O beijo não significara nada... é claro que não. Os dois estavam apenas abalados e alegres por estarem vi vos e ilesos. Deus, ela não era o tipo de Atreus Dionides de maneira alguma! Não era pequena, loura e linda, nem mesmo estava bem arrumada. Lindy olhou para sua saia de veludo e suéter de decote "V", e soltou uma risada lastimável. Aquele beijo fora somente uma daquelas coisas loucas e inexplicáveis, e logo se esque ceria disso...

Mas não se esqueceria do que ele a fizera sentir. Ja mais. Seria necessária amnésia completa para apagar a memória daquela sensação doce e forte... uma sensação que derretera seu corpo inteiro e dissolvera sua autodis ciplina. Nenhum outro homem jamais conseguira tal fa çanha. Na verdade, até hoje Lindy nunca tinha entendido por que as pessoas falavam maravilhas sobre o sexo. Po dia ainda não ter encontrado o homem para quem queria entregar-se, mas certamente já beijara muitos sapos em sua época. Atreus não poderia ser considerado sapo nem de longe, todavia, estava tão fora de alcance quanto um astronauta na lua.

Phoebe finalmente chegou com uma cesta cheia de provisões. O dono do mercado do vilarejo tinha aberto a loja especialmente para lhe vender pães e carne desfia da, doando também um pacote de copos descartáveis. As duas mulheres começaram a preparar sanduíches.

— Lindy? — começou Phoebe, quebrando o silêncio. — Por favor, não se ofenda, mas sinto que devo avisá-la para tomar cuidado com o sr. Dionides. Eu o respeito como meu patrão, mas não posso deixar de notar que ele é muito casual com as mulheres. Não acho que leve nenhuma delas a sério.

— O beijo foi um impulso tolo... uma daquelas coisas que acontecem no calor do momento — respondeu Lin dy, fingindo um tom divertido. — Não sei o que deu em nenhum de nós, mas isso não vai acontecer novamente.

— Eu detestaria vê-la decepcionada — confidenciou a governanta num tom mais relaxado.

— Sou muito alegre, e não sou dada a fantasias — disse Lindy.

E lembrou a si mesma de tais fatos quando o próprio Atreus apareceu, uma hora depois. Ela o viu do outro lado de sua pequena sala de estar, onde havia pessoas em pé, outras sentadas em braços de sofás e poltronas, ou encostadas contra as paredes. Atreus era o mais visível, o mais alto de todos. Estava falando ao celular, a sombra dos pelos delineando a linha do maxilar másculo ainda mais que antes. Sua estrutura óssea era fabulosa, um na riz reto e arrogante, a boca grande e sensual.

Ela teve de desviar a atenção daquele rosto forte e bonito para notar que uma das mangas do paletó de Atreus estava rasgada, e a frente da camisa, mancha da de fumaça. Perguntou-se, com uma ponta de preo cupação, se ele haveria se machucado. Lindy fitou os lindos olhos dourados enquanto ele franzia o cenho, as sobrancelhas escuras se unindo, então voltou para a cozinha antes que ele pudesse vê-la. Mesmo após aquele breve momento admirando-o, seu coração batia tão rapidamente como se tivesse corrido uma marato na. Atreus era maravilhoso... não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Uma onda de excitação renovou sua energia, banindo a cautela, oprimindo qualquer linha de pensamento sensato.

— Mais chá? — perguntou Phoebe.

— Não. Acho que a pressa acabou. — Quando a porta da cozinha abriu-se, Lindy se virou, e no instante que viu quem era sentiu-se como uma adolescente sendo con frontada pelo adulto que sabia de quem ela gostava.

— Então é aqui que você está — disse Atreus. — Ve nha para a sala.

— Estou muito ocupada...

— Você é a colméia da indústria, uma mulher muito capaz. Estou impressionado, mas é hora de relaxar — declarou ele, fechando uma mão dominante sobre a sua e virando-lhe as costas para a porta onde estava parado.

Não confortável com o elogio, Lindy franziu a testa.

— Eu não fiz nada que outras pessoas não tenham feito.

— Você liderou todas as outras. Eu a vi em ação. Foi uma garotinha notavelmente mandona — observou Atreus, com óbvio divertimento.

Ninguém nunca se referira a Lindy usando qualquer palavra no diminutivo, indicando que ela era peque na. Mas então, ele era muito alto, e, em comparação, ela supôs que poderia ser considerada pequena. Seus dedos tremeram na mão de Atreus. Depois de todos aqueles elogios inesperados, Lindy mal conseguia res pirar, muito menos falar. Eles estavam na soleira da sala de estar. Cabeças se viraram naquela direção, e permaneceram viradas com a visão dos dois parados juntos. Ela viu os olhares especulativos que estavam atraindo e enrubesceu.

— Não é preciso muito para encorajar fofoca por aqui — Lindy o avisou.

— Isso incomoda você? Mulheres convencionais não se despem e se jogam no rio em plena luz do dia — apontou Atreus. Lindy enrijeceu.

— Eu ainda não o perdoei pelo modo como você se comportou naquele dia.

Atreus não estava acostumado a pedir perdão ou ser absolvido. No geral, as mulheres facilitavam sua vida, fingindo não notar seus erros ou omissões. Cancelamen tos de última hora e suas aparições na companhia de ou tra mulher eram sempre ignoradas para assegurar que ele lhes telefonasse novamente. Ele aprendera que, quando se tratava do sexo oposto, podia se safar de praticamente qualquer falha.

— Você foi rude, desagradável, irracional, e me humi lhou! — exclamou Lindy numa onda de raiva.

— Eu me desculpei com você — Atreus a relembrou, com mais do que um toque de impaciência. — E rara mente me desculpo.

Era verdade que ele tinha se desculpado, reconheceu Lindy, imaginando se estava sendo injusta em ainda guardar rancor. Afinal de contas, o homem a salvara de um ferimento grave quando ela estava resgatando Dolly. Também provara ser frio, corajoso e protetor numa cri se, todas as qualidades de caráter que Lindy admirava muito. Então por que não podia deixar de suspeitar que tratar uma mulher bem não era uma atitude natural para Atreus Dionides?

— Eu não sei por que você está flertando comigo — disse ela sem rodeios.

— Não sabe?

O tom de dúvida na voz dele a fez olhar para cima e encontrar olhos dourados ardentes sob os longos cílios pretos. Excitação a inundou. Pensamentos e respiração foram suspensos. Subitamente queria tanto que ele a bei jasse que ter aquilo negado doía. Chocada, desviou os olhos e entrou na cozinha.

Segundos depois, todas as luzes da casa se apagaram. Comentários murmurados foram acompanhados do som de interruptores sendo ligados e desligados sem sucesso. A porta da cozinha se abriu.

— Sua energia elétrica deve ser conectada com a da Chantry House, a qual foi cortada por segurança. — A voz com sotaque de Atreus soou na escuridão. — Vai levar algum tempo para reorganizar isso, e é improvável que seja hoje.

— Oh, ótimo — murmurou Lindy ironicamente, encostando-se contra o balcão da cozinha e afastando os cabelos escuros da testa úmida. O banho com o qual vi nha sonhando estava fora de cogitação agora.

As pessoas começaram a ir embora, com agradeci mentos pela hospitalidade dela.

— Vá você também, Phoebe — Lindy falou para a governanta que estava parada ali, hesitante. — Foi uma longa noite e não há necessidade de que você fique. A maior parte da limpeza já foi feita.

— Tem certeza? — murmurou Phoebe duvidosa.

— É claro que tenho.

— Por que você não vai para a minha casa? — convi dou a outra mulher. — Pelo menos temos eletricidade.

— Não está muito longe de amanhecer. Ficarei bem — apontou Lindy, pensando que Phoebe, que tinha cin co filhos e um marido numa casa minúscula, não preci sava de mais uma hóspede. Ela tateou embaixo da pia para localizar uma lanterna, então iluminou o caminho de Phoebe para a porta dos fundos, trancando-a após se despedir.

— Lindy?

Lindy estremeceu ao som da voz com sotaque grego distinto, vindo do cômodo ao lado.

— Pensei que você já tivesse ido — admitiu ela, ca paz de distinguir agora entre diferentes sombras claras e escuras, e avistando a silhueta alta e forte perto da janela da sala.

— Depois de toda a sua ajuda esta noite, eu não se ria grato se a abandonasse aqui sem luz ou aquecimento central — replicou Atreus. — Tenho uma suíte reservada em Headby Hall, e gostaria que você fosse comigo.

— Eu não poderia — disse Lindy, perplexa pelo con vite para o principal hotel na cidade a quilômetros de distância.

— Seja prática. Você deve estar tão ansiosa por um banho e um descanso quanto eu — apontou ele. — Em pouco mais de quatro horas, tenho de estar de volta à casa para encontrar os avaliadores do seguro e a equipe de preservação, que está sendo reunida enquanto falamos.

— Eu ficarei bem aqui — insistiu ela.

— Sinceramente prefere ficar sentada aqui sem banho e com frio a me acompanhar para um local mais civili zado e confortável?

Lindy cerrou os dentes, porque ele a fazia parecer peculiar, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, o tom de voz de Atreus sugeria que tal comportamento reservado era o que esperara dela o tempo todo.

— Dê-me alguns minutos para arrumar uma sacola — disse ela, a voz tão abrupta quanto a decisão que tinha tomado.

Com a luz da tocha, Lindy enfiou pijama e uma troca de roupas dentro de uma sacola. Os cachorros tinham comida e água. Embora estivessem acostumados a dor mir do lado de dentro com ela, ficariam bem até a manhã seguinte. Entretanto, Lindy estava atônita por ter con cordado em ir para um hotel com Atreus Dionides, uma vez que um comportamento tão ousado não fazia parte de sua natureza.

Entrou no banco de trás da limusine com a maior frie za que conseguiu reunir. Prestes a desistir de sua concor dância, virou-se para Atreus... mas o telefone dele estava tocando novamente, desviando-lhe a atenção para outro lugar. Ela o ouviu falando no que supunha ser grego, e perguntou-se por que deveria se sentir tão apreensiva. Afinal de contas, ele estava apenas sendo gentil em lhe oferecer uma alternativa à casa escura e fria, sem água quente.

Headby Hall era um hotel altamente luxuoso, e Lin dy nunca atravessara aquela soleira antes. Estava muito ciente de suas roupas humildes, e ficou ainda mais envergonhada quando Atreus indicou que ela o precedesse à entrada no _foyer, _quando o que mais queria era chegar ao elevador sem ser notada por ninguém.

— Você não está cansado? — perguntou Lindy quan do ele completou mais uma chamada telefônica.

— Ainda estou operando em adrenalina.

— Sinto muito sobre a casa. Sei que a reforma estava quase completa.

— Eu tenho outras casas — replicou Atreus.

Sem pensar, Lindy pousou uma das mãos no braço dele.

— Notei o rasgo em seu paletó. Você se machucou? — perguntou, ansiosa.

Atreus fitou-lhe os olhos compassivos e se perguntou quando fora a última vez que uma mulher o olhara como se estivesse contendo uma necessidade poderosa de oferecer-lhe conforto e um abraço. Nunca, reconheceu com triste za, nem mesmo durante sua infância. Em sua experiência, mulheres tendiam a falar, e havia uma etiqueta com preço alto atada a qualquer oferta de maior profundidade.

— Foi só um arranhão.

Encontrando-lhe os brilhantes olhos dourados, ela sentiu a boca secar e o estômago se contorcer. As portas do elevador se abriram, e Lindy ficou tensa, desviando os olhos dos dele. Eles andaram ao longo de um corredor privado até uma porta que já estava sendo aberta por um membro do _staff _de Atreus. Nervosa e desconfortável, Lindy entrou numa saleta esplêndida e suntuosa, ador nada com flores frescas. Uma mala de grife estava sendo carregada para um dos quartos, enquanto sua velha sa cola de viagem já era visível através da porta aberta de um segundo quarto.

— Pedi uma refeição para nós. Você não comeu nada enquanto eu estava por perto — observou Atreus.

— Eu vou tomar um banho — murmurou Lindy, indo para o segundo quarto com entusiasmo.

No banheiro da suíte, despiu-se e usou os artigos pro porcionados pelo hotel para tomar banho e lavar os cabelos. Era maravilhoso tirar o cheiro de fumaça que pa recia impregnado em sua pele e em suas roupas. Após se enxugar com uma toalha felpuda, vestiu uma saia verde longa e uma camiseta creme, e deixou os pés descalços, porque não suportava a ideia de calçar sapatos aperta dos. Fez uma careta para seu reflexo no espelho, pois seus cabelos molhados tinham formado aqueles cachos naturais de que não gostava. Além disso, seu rosto esta va rosado como lagosta fresca.

Um carrinho com a refeição estava agora perto da mesa na saleta ao lado do quarto. Atreus a esperava, e, como ela, havia optado por informalidade. Os cabelos pretos estavam úmidos e penteados para trás do rosto bonito e bronzeado. Usava jeans e uma camisa aberta no colarinho. Quando Lindy apareceu, ele a estudou por um longo momento, então sorriu.

E aquele sorriso lento na boca grande e sensual ilumi nou o interior de Lindy como a chama que devorara boa parte de Chantry House. Suas reações foram intensas. O rosto esquentou, e ela sentou-se, porque sentiu tontura. Com olhos ocultados pelos cílios, estudou-o, desde as sobrancelhas retas e olhos profundos até o maxilar re centemente barbeado, não mais definido por uma som bra de pontos pretos. Havia alguma coisa sobre a com binação das feições perfeitas que a atraía mais do que a mera boa aparência, reconheceu, atordoada. Era como se ele a hipnotizasse, exalando uma irresistível onda de energia que lhe tirava o bom senso. A atração sexual ja mais a atingira com tanta força.

Lindy comeu alguma coisa sem muito apetite, enquan to Atreus falava sobre as reuniões que já tinha agendado para a manhã seguinte. Até mesmo o som da voz dele enviava uma vibração para o seu corpo. Quando ele lhe encontrou os olhos, ela sentiu como se o solo tivesse de saparecido, fazendo-a flutuar no ar, prestes a cair de uma grande altura. O sentimento era assustador e excitante, e, porque lhe era desconhecido, Lindy decidiu que sentir-se daquela maneira com ele era errado e perigoso.

Na verdade, assim que teve uma oportunidade, levantou-se, esfregando as mãos úmidas na saia.

— Estou muito cansada. Acho que vou dormir agora. Obrigada pelo jantar... e o banho foi muito bom — acres centou com um sorriso caloroso.

E simplesmente assim, saiu da sala.

Atreus olhou para a porta fechada do quarto dela, e perguntou-se quando uma mulher fechara a porta dian te de seu rosto, recusando-se a reconhecer ou responder aos seus sinais. Nunca. Sentiu-se dividido entre diverti mento e frustração.

Lindy encostou-se brevemente contra a porta e tentou se orgulhar de sua contenção. Resistira a ele... ao homem mais maravilhoso e sexy que já conhecera. Ainda estava atônita que Atreus a achara atraente. Ou seria porque ela era a única mulher disponível para um pequeno flerte após um dia estressante? Estava se subestimando nova mente. De qualquer forma, não tinha dúvidas de que ele tivera todas as intenções de que os dois acabassem aque la noite na mesma cama.

Isso teria sido uma atitude muito tola de sua parte, disse a si mesma. A ideia de passar uma única noite com um homem que mal conhecia a preenchia de desgosto. Por outro lado, uma pequena voz irreconhecível dentro de sua cabeça lhe dizia que aquela poderia ter sido uma experiência única na vida. Ou este era um pensamento muito ambicioso? Sentia vergonha pela maneira como sua mente estava trabalhando. Lindy nunca planejara ser virgem com aquela idade, era algo que simplesmente tinha acontecido, quando um relacionamento sério não fora colocado em seu destino. Atreus era o primeiro ho mem que a atraía desde a primeira paixão que sentira por Ben. É claro que estava curiosa sobre sexo, mas isso não era desculpa para conduzir um experimento. Se tinha sido embaraçoso quando ele a vira nua no rio, como se sentiria ao encontrá-lo no futuro, se tivesse compartilha do a cama com Atreus?

Com um tremor em reação aos seus pensamentos, Lindy despiu-se e foi para a cama nua, apreciando a sen sação dos lençóis frios contra a pele. Nunca se sentira tão cansada na vida, mas ainda assim estava excitada, com dificuldade de relaxar. Ajustou o despertador de seu celular para acordá-la às 8h, e mentalmente começou a contar carneirinhos. Dentro de minutos, dormia profun damente. Seus sonhos, todavia, não foram tranquilizado res. Muitas memórias perturbadoras haviam sido desper tadas pelo incêndio, e todo o seu esforço para reprimir aquelas imagens apavorantes enquanto estava acordada não tiveram o mesmo sucesso durante o sono.

— Lindy... acorde! — Ela lutou contra as barreiras do sono e percebeu que seus ombros estavam sendo sacudidos.

Sentou-se num sobressalto, abrindo os olhos, não para a cena terrível que estivera se desenrolando atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas, mas para um rosto momen taneamente estranho, iluminado por um abajur. Confu sa, e muito angustiada pelo que se recordara, somente então processou a realidade de que estava tremendo e soluçando.

— Você estava sonhando. Acordou agora — murmu rou Atreus, sentando-se na beira da cama. Com o peito nu, ele claramente vestira o jeans antes de entrar.

No momento em que Atreus entrou em seu campo de visão, Lindy tardiamente reconheceu a presença dele e ficou tensa.

— Eu o acordei?

— Você estava gritando com toda a força de seus pul mões. Deve ter sido um pesadelo horrível — respondeu ele, a atenção no contorno dos seios grandes, cobertos apenas pelo lençol, e resolutamente rijos.

Um tremor violento percorreu o corpo de Lindy.

— Não era um sonho — disse ela, entre mais so luços. — Quando eu tinha 4 anos... fiquei presa numa casa incendiando.

Atreus franziu o cenho enquanto observava as lágri mas escorrerem para o queixo delicado, e a ouvia fungar. Ela estava realmente chorando, e não de uma maneira bonitinha, uma vez que o nariz se tornara vermelho e os olhos inchados. Mas havia alguma coisa extraordinaria mente tocante sobre aquele desabafo sincero, e ele en volveu um braço ao seu redor num movimento abrupto e quase desajeitado.

Aquela era uma das raras ocasiões na vida quando Atreus se sentia perdido. Dar apoio emocional não era uma atitude que lhe vinha naturalmente. Tinha crescido numa família famosa por suas reservas e formalidades, sendo ensinado a evitar emoções a qualquer custo, e não possuía elos fortes com parentes vivos. Nunca tivera um relacionamento sério com uma mulher, e sempre rompia qualquer caso que ameaçasse se tornar complicado.

O calor do braço dele era confortante. Lindy esforçou-se para controlar os soluços, e a tempestade de emo ções que ainda a abalava interiormente.

— Depois, minha mãe me contou que meu pai de via ter dormido com um cigarro na mão, e o sofá pegou fogo. Ele tinha bebido... minha mãe estava no hospital. Eu acordei e vi fumaça passando por baixo da porta, e senti um cheiro esquisito — relatou ela, tremendo.

Atreus praguejou baixinho em grego.

— E ainda assim, você entrou numa casa pegando fogo para salvar um gato esta noite? — apontou ele, incrédulo.

A mente de Lindy ainda estava firmemente presa aos eventos passados.

— Eu tentei descer, mas podia ver que alguma coisa estava em chamas ao pé da escada. Assustada, gritei por papai. — Ela parou, contorceu-se e enterrou o rosto no ombro quente e bronzeado de Atreus. — Por um momento, eu o vi, mas até esta noite eu não me lem brava que realmente o tinha visto. Papai estava tentan do me alcançar, mas o fogo o consumiu — finalizou, soluçando.

Atreus estava horrorizado. Com as feições sérias, en volveu o outro braço ao redor do corpo trêmulo e aninhou-a contra si. Pensou na maneira altruísta que Lindy correra para Chantry House se incendiando, ajudando de todas as maneiras que podia. Nem por palavras ou ges tos havia indicado o que aquela intervenção lhe custara emocionalmente.

— Você é uma mulher muito corajosa, _mali mou._

— Sou apenas uma pessoa comum. — Lindy respirou fundo e reprimiu outro soluço, lutando arduamente para controlar suas emoções. — Não sei por que estou cho rando agora por algo que aconteceu há tanto tempo.

— O incêndio em Chantry ontem à noite trouxe tudo de volta à superfície. Como você escapou quando era criança?

— Suponho que um bombeiro me resgatou, mas nem me lembro disso. Fui incrivelmente afortunada por so breviver. — A voz dela soou chocada quando finalmente percebeu que o lençol entre os dois tinha escorregado. Seus seios nus estavam pressionados contra o torso más culo e peludo. — Sinto muito tê-lo acordado.

— Você não me acordou. Eu não conseguia dormir — admitiu Atreus, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dela para erguer-lhe o rosto.

Olhos ardentes penetraram os seus, e então ele incli nou a cabeça e capturou-lhe os lábios com um erotismo tão doce que destruiu as defesas dela. Lindy entregou-se aos beijos ardentes, seu corpo esquentando em resposta. Todas as sensações se intensificaram, desde a sensibili dade de seus seios, enrijecendo os mamilos, até o pulsar frenético no centro de sua feminilidade.

Atreus fechou as mãos sobre aqueles seios magnífi cos e moldou-os com um gemido de satisfação. Usou os polegares para provocar cada mamilo, então, buscando um contato mais íntimo, inclinou-a contra os travessei ros e substituiu as mãos pela boca.

Um gemido escapou da garganta de Lindy, que estava deleitando-se no impacto daqueles toques maravilhosos. O roçar dos lábios, dentes e língua em seus mamilos ultras-sensíveis a fez contorcer-se, enquanto o desejo crescia cada vez mais em seu interior. Todavia, o fato de que precisava se esforçar até mesmo para pensar com clareza a assustou.

— Nós mal nos conhecemos! — protestou Lindy.

— Esta é a melhor maneira de nos conhecermos, _glikia mou _— entoou Atreus com convicção.

— Mas eu não queria conhecer você — objetou ela, estudando os próprios dedos que tinham se entrelaçado nos cabelos pretos dele.

— Você me quer e eu a quero. Por que isso deveria ser um problema?

— Porque é... Eu não faço coisas assim.

— Você não precisa fazer nada — declarou Atreus com determinação.

— Você não é meu tipo — disse Lindy em desespero.

— Por que não disse antes? — Atreus ergueu-se para olhá-la, a expressão interrogativa.

Lindy cruzou os braços, escondendo os seios.

— Adoro olhar para você — murmurou ele, desli zando uma das mãos pela cintura dela até a curva do quadril em formato de violino. — Você tem um corpo espetacular.

O elogio falado com intensidade a convenceu da sin cera aprovação de Atreus, e diminuiu seu desconforto. Sem ter ciência do estímulo que a impulsionava, Lin dy timidamente abriu os braços, porque descobriu que adorava a ideia de ter Atreus a observando e admirando. Nunca antes alguém elogiara o seu corpo. Até aquele mo mento, suas curvas voluptuosas tinham sido um defeito físico, e um embaraço, e sempre tentava escondê-las de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas, hipnotizada pelo bri lho de apreciação nos olhos de Atreus, sentiu-se como uma deusa descendo à Terra para seduzir um mortal.

— Você olhou para o meu corpo no banco do rio — Lindy o acusou.

— _Ise omorfi... _você é linda... é claro que olhei. Sua forma gloriosa me tirou o fôlego, _mali mou._

Ele mal acabara de falar antes que Lindy se incli nasse para a frente, a fim de tomar-lhe a boca sensual na sua novamente. Saboreou o gosto de Atreus como quem saboreia um vinho precioso, entreabrindo os lá bios ansiosamente para a invasão erótica da língua dele, enquanto tremia pela pulsação causada em seu baixo ventre. Ele lhe despertara uma sede contra a qual ela não podia mais lutar.

— Isto é um sim?

— Sim — sussurrou Lindy, sentindo-se loucamente sexy e ousada pela primeira vez na vida, enquanto repri mia a voz de censura no fundo de sua cabeça.

Ela estava com a cabeça inclinada contra os travessei ros agora, enquanto ele a tocava em lugares que Lindy nunca fora tocada antes. Pequenos tremores abalaram seu corpo em resposta quando Atreus provocou os lábios úmidos entre suas coxas. O prazer era fantástico, mas, conforme a excitação cresceu, o prazer aproximou-se de uma tortura sensual. Quanto mais ele a tocava, mais ela queria, e menos queria esperar. Quando ele provou seu centro do prazer com a boca, ela gritou.

Estava vagamente ciente de Atreus removendo o jeans, e um momento de pânico a assolou.

— Não me engravide — avisou. — Eu não estou usando nada.

— Este é um risco que nunca corro — respondeu ele, vestindo um preservativo e puxando-a para si com mãos impacientes. — Eu a quero tanto que chega a doer.

— Vai doer? — perguntou Lindy, sem graça. Um olhar confuso estampou-se nas feições de Atreus.

— Por que doeria?

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes... só queria saber. Ele a estudou com intensidade, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu serei o primeiro? Com o rosto queimando, ela assentiu.

Atreus gemeu alto, reconhecendo a ansiedade nos olhos cor de violeta, reconhecendo que ela continuava surpreendendo-o.

— Serei muito gentil, _glikia mou _— prometeu ele... um homem que nunca tentara ser gentil antes.

E ele foi: seduzindo e provocando o corpo receptivo, até que ela estivesse ardendo de desejo. Lindy esperou com agonia pelo momento no qual Atreus deslizou o membro rijo e poderoso em sua feminilidade. Viu puro prazer nas feições fortes dele, e maravilhou-se com a incrível sensação de intimidade um segundo antes que uma dor aguda a fizesse gritar.

Ele parou, murmurou palavras gregas com voz rou ca, beijou-a até fazê-la relaxar novamente. E então con tinuou... a penetração lenta e profunda que a fez arfar e gemer com excitação crescente, enquanto Atreus lhe arqueava o corpo e reiniciava os movimentos. Subita mente, Lindy estava escalando um mundo erótico, des controlada e abandonada à louca necessidade que ele lhe incitara. O orgasmo, quando chegou, pegou-a de surpre sa, antes que as irresistíveis ondas de satisfação física abalassem todo o seu corpo.

— Você foi incrível — murmurou Atreus com um sorriso de aprovação.

— Você também — sussurrou Lindy, tentando repri mir os sentimentos de dúvida, vergonha e incredulidade prestes a dominá-la. Envolveu os braços ao redor dele e beijou-o, lutando contra o arrependimento da melhor ma neira que podia. Achara-o incrivelmente atraente e agira sobre isso, disse a si mesma com firmeza. Não fazia sen tido censurar-se pelo que não podia mais ser mudado.

Surpreendido por aquele abraço e beijo afetuosos, Atreus ainda a segurou contra si quando ela tentou se afastar.

— Mal posso esperar pela próxima vez, _mali mou._

Os olhos de Lindy se arregalaram.

— Não gosto de aventuras de uma única noite — acrescentou ele.

— Não? — Lindy começava a sentir-se desconfortá vel com a situação nova e indefinida.

Um sorriso curvou a boca bonita de Atreus.

— E nem você...

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Samson e Sausage deram a Lindy um cumprimento entusiasmado quando ela voltou para casa, enquan to Pip comia de sua tigela e rosnava toda vez que os outros cachorros se aproximavam no quintal. Ciente de que Atreus a esperava impacientemente do lado de dentro, Lindy ignorou suas tarefas usuais e entrou com seus cachorros.

Samson, um Jack Russell Terrier com orelhas empi nadas e uma propensão alegre a tratar todos como seu melhor amigo, logo foi cumprimentar Atreus. Sausage esperou atrás, enquanto Pip saiu em disparada, latindo furiosamente, e fincando os dentes na perna da calça do intruso. Samson começou a latir também e, atordoada, Lindy interferiu, exigindo paz de todas as partes, en quanto se esforçava para desprender Pip de sua vítima irritadiça.

— Desculpe. Ele tem um gênio péssimo. Obrigado por não tê-lo chutado, de qualquer maneira. — Lindy pegou Pip no colo, então arfou. — Oh, meu Deus, ele perdeu um dos dentes!

— Está incrustado em minha perna? — perguntou Atreus.

— Não, está jogado ali no tapete — replicou ela, não percebendo o tom irônico na pergunta dele. Olhou dentro da boca do chihuahua e ficou chocada com a visão das gengivas inchadas. — Nunca percebi que ele tinha dentes tão podres. Deve estar com muita dor. Pobrezinho.

Enquanto Lindy tranquilizava o canino com abundan te compaixão, Atreus enraivecia-se em silêncio. Nun ca tivera nada a ver com cachorros, e agora tinha sido mordido por um em circunstâncias que reforçavam sua repugnância.

— Você vai para casa comigo?

Lindy congelou, fitando-lhe os olhos no rosto bonito.

— Eu preferia não chamar atenção para a nossa nova... nova...

Quando ela não encontrou a palavra apropriada, Atreus complementou:

— Intimidade?

A palavra atingiu Lindy como um golpe, fazendo-a empalidecer e sentir culpa, pois imagens de cama e len çóis emaranhados assaltaram sua consciência.

— Sim. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba.

Aquele não era um pedido que Atreus já recebera an tes. As mulheres geralmente queriam exibir sua associa ção com ele, não esconder. Mas sempre se preocupara com discrição e prudência. A família Dionides era, afi nal, famosa por seu desgosto à publicidade. Nascimento, casamento e morte, assim como ocasionais referências da imprensa sobre os negócios, eram exceções inevi táveis para uma família tão rica. Contudo, além desse nível, Atreus e seus parentes evitavam publicações, e detestavam o estilo de vida extravagante do mundo das celebridades.

— Eu serei muito discreto — ele a assegurou. — Nós nos veremos nos fins de semana, quando eu vier para cá.

Lindy o estudou com olhos perplexos, uma vez que ainda não aceitava que eles poderiam ser um casal de qualquer tipo, muito menos um casal com um relaciona mento progressivo.

— Nós não temos nada em comum — apontou ela.

— Diferenças são estimulantes — contradisse ele suavemente, desviando a atenção do pequeno cachorro que lhe latia do abrigo dos braços dela, antes que Lindy o pusesse na cozinha. O Jack Russell tinha derrubado um osso de borracha aos pés de Atreus, enquanto o cão de pelos curtos estava atrás de uma cadeira e, por algum estranho motivo, o fitava com igual expectativa. Atreus decidiu falar o que pensava:

— Eu não gosto de animais de estimação... principal mente dentro de casa.

— Suponho que você não teve nenhum quando crian ça — respondeu Lindy, dando-lhe um olhar de compai xão, em vez de um olhar perturbado pela declaração rude. — Isso é uma pena. Mas logo vai se acostumar com os meus cachorros.

Ela tentou se imaginar com ele nos fins de semana, incluindo-o em suas atividades corriqueiras, e fracassou miseravelmente. A ideia de Atreus fazendo parte de sua vida parecia absurda.

— Não sei por que você quer me ver novamente.

Atreus estava estupefato por uma resposta que nunca recebera antes. Uma ponta de culpa o assolou, porque Lindy não era como suas amantes usuais, reconheceu mais uma vez. Não conhecia as regras pelas quais ele jogava, e provavelmente ficaria magoada. Lembrou-se do abandono com o qual ela o abraçara e quase estreme ceu. Mas Lindy logo aprenderia, pensou, endireitando os ombros largos.

Teria de aprender... porque ele queria vê-la de novo. Na verdade, queria-a em sua vida. Obviamente estava pronto para uma mudança, alguma coisa diferente, e Lindy seria um sopro de ar fresco. Era forte, discreta e honesta, qua lidades que Atreus valorizava muito, raras nas mulheres. Relaxaria com ela nos finais de semana, depois de dias de trabalho estressante e ocasiões sociais tediosas. Fitou-lhe os olhos cor de violeta e percebeu que a queria ainda mais do que quisera algumas horas antes. A força de seu desejo causou-lhe desconforto, mas também o incentivou a aproximar-se e envolvê-la nos braços.

Sempre mais confortável com o físico do que com o emocional, Atreus inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a apaixo nadamente. O beijo foi como um choque elétrico, pegan do Lindy de surpresa, então espalhando ondas de reação pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a derreter-se nos braços fortes.

— Quero levá-la de volta à cama — admitiu ele, as mãos deslizando para os quadris curvilíneos, a fim de pressioná-la contra a ereção viril. — Uma vez não foi o bastante.

Lindy corou, com dificuldade de pensar em si mesma como uma mulher sedutora, mas adorando isso... e a pro va estava na reação física de Atreus.

— Infelizmente, tenho uma reunião na casa — ele a relembrou.

— Várias — disse ela com um sorriso.

— Ou você vem comigo ou volta para o hotel. Não pode fazer nada aqui sem eletricidade.

— Não poderei fazer velas, mas posso cortar lavanda e fazer pot-pourri — contradisse Lindy.

— Mas não precisa fazer nada disso agora.

A campainha tocou. Lindy espiou pela janela e viu o carro de seu amigo.

— É Ben.

— Ben? — perguntou Atreus, indo para a janela e no tando uma BMW parada no pátio.

— Um bom amigo meu. Veio buscar Pip, o pequeno cão que mordeu você. Pip é da mãe dele — explicou ela.

Ben entrou diretamente no hall.

— Hoje é meu dia de folga, então pensei em vir mais cedo. Isso vai atrapalhar menos minha vida social — confidenciou ele com uma risada.

Lindy começou a contar-lhe sobre as gengivas incha das de Pip. Incentivou-o a levar o pequeno animal ao veterinário da mãe para um check-up.

— Dentes doloridos podem explicar o comportamen to agressivo dele. Pip precisa de tratamento urgente — enfatizou ela. — Vou buscá-lo.

— Você não vai me convidar para entrar? — Mas Ben estava falando com o ar, porque Lindy já tinha se apres sado para colocar Pip em sua cesta de viagem.

— De quem é a limusine parada do lado de fora? — perguntou Ben, em voz alta para que ela o ouvisse.

Um segundo depois que Lindy retornou com a cesta, Atreus apareceu na soleira da sala de estar.

— É minha.

Lindy apresentou os dois homens com uma casualida de que levou uma expressão intrigada aos olhos observa dores de Atreus. Ben reconheceu o nome imediatamente, e adotou uma postura de homem de negócios.

— Chantry House quase pegou fogo ontem à noite. Uma multidão de pessoas nos ajudou a esvaziar a casa — explicou ela.

— Mas Lindy ofereceu a ajuda mais valiosa — mur murou Atreus.

Lindy enrijeceu surpresa quando ele curvou um bra ço ao redor de sua cintura. Ben notou, e enviou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Ela enrubesceu.

— Eu gostaria de levá-la para almoçar, em agradeci mento por ter aguentado Pip — convidou Ben.

— Infelizmente, Lindy já tem compromisso — intrometeu-se Atreus suavemente.

— Desculpe-me. — Lindy perguntou-se por que Ben subitamente a convidara para almoçar, mas, quando observou a atmosfera de irritação entre os dois homens, en tendeu. Ben estava curioso. Ela sentiu-se como um osso entre dois cachorros, e ficou muito irritada, tanto pelo convite sem precedentes de Ben quanto pela suposição arrogante de Atreus de que seu convite de última hora teria prioridade. Mas tinha prioridade, admitiu, mesmo que desgostasse dos métodos dele.

— Ligo para você mais tarde — disse Ben, resignado.

— Não, você não pode ir embora ainda. Vou fazer um café para nós.

Com uma expressão furiosa nos olhos, Atreus abriu a porta da frente.

— Eu venho apanhá-la ao meio-dia.

— O que está acontecendo entre você e este sujeito? — questionou Ben assim que o magnata grego partiu.

Lindy ficou tentada a lhe dizer que cuidasse de sua própria vida, mas então lembrou-se que amigos íntimos tinham direito a fazer perguntas pessoais.

— Ele está flertando comigo... isso é tudo — replicou ela, descobrindo que era impossível contar toda a verda de a Ben.

— É claro que isso é tudo — concordou ele com con vicção. — Duvido muito que você tenha o necessário para induzir Atreus Dionides a alguma coisa mais séria. Ele é um magnata bilionário da marinha mercante, e só namora mulheres deslumbrantemente lindas.

— Café — declarou Lindy entredentes, resistindo à vontade humilhante de dizer-lhe que, enquanto ele podia não achá-la atraente, Atreus certamente achava.

Ben não ficou muito lá, porque Lindy queria tempo para se arrumar antes do almoço. Ele não estava tão re laxado quanto de costume, fazendo-a imaginar se a su gestão de outro homem interessado nela tivesse irritado seu amor platônico.

Lindy vestiu o melhor traje de seu guarda-roupa... um elegante conjunto preto de calça e blusa. Atreus enviara o guarda-costas para chamá-la à porta, e, quando ela entrou na limusine, ele lhe deu uma olhada rápida antes de dizer:

— Prefiro mulheres em saias.

— Verdade? — Lindy não gostou do comentário do minador. — E devo anotar isso em algum caderninho e nunca mais usar calça?

— O que Ben é seu? — indagou Atreus, obviamente fugindo da resposta ácida dela.

Lindy deu-lhe um olhar intrigado, depois riu.

— Pensei que fosse o amor de minha vida quando eu tinha 18 anos, mas, infelizmente, ele não me via com os mesmos olhos. Superei os sentimentos, nós nos torna mos amigos, e somos amigos desde então.

Atreus abaixou os cílios sobre os olhos brilhantes. Não tinha gostado de Ben, e a admissão de que ela um dia fora apaixonada pelo outro homem apenas aumen tava suas reservas. Mas orgulhava-se de nunca experi mentar sentimentos de posse com suas amantes. Encon trou os olhos cor de violeta e subitamente sorriu, porque conseguia lê-la como um livro. Lindy estava feliz pelo convite para almoçar, mas ainda nervosa sobre ser vista em sua companhia.

— Vamos comer na suíte do hotel — murmurou ele, cobrindo-lhe a mão com a sua, a fim de puxá-la para mais perto de si no assento.

— Atreus... — sussurrou ela após um longo beijo que lhe causou uma sensação inebriante. — Não podem exis tir duas pessoas menos adequadas no mundo inteiro.

— Suas ideias são tão antiquadas, mas gosto delas — respondeu ele, a boca seguindo a trilha do pescoço dela e fazendo-a tremer violentamente. — Assim como você gosta disso... não gosta?

— Bem... eu...

— Fale a verdade.

— Isso parece indecente, e eu não sou assim! — pro testou Lindy.

— Mas o importante é que gosta disso, _glikia mou _— replicou Atreus com lógica irrefutável. — Quanto ao fato de você não ser assim, como pode realmente saber disso quando esperou tanto tempo para ter um amante? Ensiná-la promete ser um exercício muito excitante.

Uma mão grande traçou uma linha provocativa ao longo do interior de uma de suas coxas abaixo da calça, e ela pensou que poderia realmente incendiar pelo nível de calor que se instalou no centro de seu ser. Baixou os cílios. Onde estavam sua cautela e seu bom-senso? Em 26 anos de existência solitária e de baixa auto-estima, uma vozinha respondeu. Não uma vida ruim, mas defi nitivamente uma vida sem grandes emoções.

— Temos de comer antes? — Atreus disse num sus surro rouco e erótico.

Lindy tentou engolir em seco e fracassou. Excitação a estava consumindo e, por mais que tentasse lutar contra, podia ver o quanto ele a influenciava e a estava mudan do. Se aquele era o efeito que Atreus tinha sobre ela em 24 horas... Mas nada podia durar entre eles. Não dura ria. Aquilo era loucura, uma atração dos opostos: súbita, violenta e sexy, mas com certeza destinada a acabar ra pidamente. E quando acabasse, ela sofreria...

Lindy olhou para o lindo rosto bronzeado acima e de cidiu que poderia viver com a perspectiva daquele so frimento se isso significasse tê-lo inteirinho para si por algum tempo.

Quatro meses depois, Lindy e Atreus ainda passavam quase todos os fins de semana juntos.

Àquela altura, Lindy estava loucamente apaixonada, e tão feliz que acordava com um sorriso no rosto. Mas então, um dia seu humor foi abalado subitamente pela visão de uma fotografia numa coluna de fofocas. Atreus, com outra mulher. A foto tinha sido tirada num evento beneficente, e a linda morena estava curvada ao redor dele como uma segunda pele. Lindy sentiu-se péssima ao ver aquilo, mas disse a si mesma que não mencionaria a questão. Não queria agir de modo possessivo. A mera ideia lhe feria o orgulho, e sabia que Atreus teria pouca tolerância com tal comportamento.

Todavia, após algumas noites de insônia, decidiu que não poderia manter silêncio. Eles eram namorados, e ela precisava ter certeza de que era a única na vida dele.

Quando eles jantassem juntos em Chantry House naque le fim de semana, usaria sutileza para introduzir o assun to delicado, perguntando o que ele fizera quando estava longe, durante a semana.

A graciosa mansão georgiana havia sido restaurada para seu antigo esplendor em tempo recorde. Acompa nhando à distância, Lindy vira construtores e decora dores trabalharem ininterruptamente, em turnos, com pletando a obra num prazo que a maioria das pessoas consideraria impossível.

Quando nenhuma oportunidade para levantar o tópico controverso surgiu durante a refeição, Lindy tornou-se irrequieta e distraída.

— Qual é o problema com você? — perguntou Atreus assim que eles saíram da mesa de jantar.

Sentindo-se covarde por ter fracassado em trazer o assunto à tona, ela o olhou sem graça.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você está muito quieta, _mali mou. _Este não é o seu jeito.

— Havia uma foto sua com outra mulher na coluna de fofocas esta semana. — Apesar de ter planejado falar aquilo com sutileza, quando chegou a hora, Lindy citou os fatos, e seu tom era de acusação.

Embora soubesse exatamente quem, quando e onde, e até mesmo em qual jornal, Atreus estava muito acos tumado a agir de seu próprio jeito com as mulheres para assumir o fato.

— Havia?

— Você foi a um baile beneficente com ela. — Tensa e ansiosa agora, Lindy virou-se na sala de estar, onde drinques estavam sendo servidos e o encarou. — Quem era ela?

— Uma amiga... eu tenho muitas — respondeu ele suavemente.

Lindy enrubesceu.

— Não acha que eu tenho direito de perguntar, certo? Mas não espero ser uma de uma multidão, quando estou dormindo com você — declarou ela numa série de pala vras apressadas.

A consciência que raramente perturbava Atreus doeu diante da admissão honesta. Embora tivesse achado se guro e mais fácil nunca definir os limites nos relacio namentos, ou fazer promessas que pudesse não querer cumprir, a sinceridade ingênua dela sobre a questão pe netrou sua armadura emocional.

— Lindy...

— Apenas me diga a verdade. Eu preciso saber. Para ser honesta, mal consigo dormir desde que vi aquela foto — confessou ela.

Atreus pegou-lhe a mão e puxou-a para si, ignorando a postura rígida dela.

— Pensei que você fosse mais sensata — reprovou. — Eu só tenho uma namorada de cada vez, mas tenho muitas conhecidas do sexo feminino que agem como mi nhas companheiras em diversos eventos beneficentes e sociais.

Com o coração ainda disparado pela apreensão que tinha se construído em seu interior desde que vira aquela foto, Lindy respirou aliviada. _Eu só tenho uma namorada de cada vez. _Aquilo era a única coisa que precisara ouvir. Chocava-a pensar que não havia estabe lecido parâmetros durante todo o relacionamento deles. Entrara de cabeça na relação, então se apaixonara tão perdidamente que nunca pensara sobre regras. De qual quer forma, Atreus não era o tipo de sujeito que aceita ria imposições.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, ela permanecia deita da acordada, enquanto ele ainda dormia. Seu corpo es tava lânguido pela satisfação sexual. Seu coração leve, com amor e contentamento. No entanto, sua mente ainda girava com a conversa que haviam tido depois do jantar. Embora a resposta de Atreus lhe desse paz mental, Lindy estava convencida de que perdera pontos aos olhos dele por trair sua necessidade desesperada de ser tranquiliza da. Suspeitava que acabara parecendo fraca e insegura, não dando a impressão da mulher forte e confiante que queria mostrar a Atreus. E era assim que seria de agora em diante, consolou-se. Forte e confiante. A necessidade de ser tranquilizada era um deslize que não cometeria uma segunda vez.

Depois de um ano que Lindy tinha tomado essa decisão, Ben Halliwell fez uma de suas visitas cada vez mais fre quentes ao chalé. Tendo abandonado o pot-pourri que estivera ensacando no porão, Lindy o convidou para tomar um café. Ele comeu duas rosquinhas antes de chegar ao ponto.

— Se você quiser realmente saber sua posição com Atreus Dionides, precisa ver isto. — Ben colocou a pági na rasgada de uma revista sobre a mesa, diante dela.

Pega de surpresa, Lindy olhou e viu a imagem que a fez sentir como se uma flecha estivesse atravessando seu coração. Sua pele começou a transpirar e uma onda de náusea lhe embrulhou o estômago. Mais uma vez era uma fotografia de Atreus com outra mulher no braço: uma loura muito linda com jóias no pescoço e um ves tido sofisticado. Com a mão trêmula, Lindy empurrou a foto de volta para Ben, uma expressão de reprovação nos olhos. Afinal, essa não era a primeira vez que via uma foto como aquela, e sabia que não seria a última. Mas estava irritada com Ben, que nunca perdia uma oportu nidade de criticar Atreus.

— Atreus foi a um evento beneficente para uma ins tituição infantil na segunda-feira à noite — explicou Lindy. — Esta mulher é provavelmente uma das orga nizadoras.

— Pare de mentir para si mesma e de dar desculpas por ele! — exclamou Ben exasperado. — Carrie Hetherington é uma socialite rica e bem-conectada, e, obvia mente, Atreus não tem vergonha de ser visto em público com ela...

— Atreus não tem vergonha de mim também — pro testou Lindy veementemente. — Você não está sendo justo com ele. Fui eu quem pedi para ser discreto sobre o nosso relacionamento, não o contrário. Eu não queria ser vista com ele... não queria que as pessoas fofocassem sobre nós, e morreria se minha foto aparecesse nos jornais!

Ben gemeu.

— Como você pode ser tão ingênua? Atreus não está sendo discreto, Lindy. Fez de você um segredinho sujo na vida dele.

Lindy bateu as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa e se levantou.

— Isso é uma coisa horrível para se dizer!

Uma tontura momentânea a envolveu. Presumindo que havia se levantado muito rapidamente, respirou fun do algumas vezes até que o mal-estar passasse.

— Goste você ou não, esta é a verdade — continuou Ben, sem ao menos notar como ela empalidecera. — Você é amante dele, não uma namorada, e só o vê nos fins de semana, quando Atreus vem para cá. Ele nunca a leva para sair.

— Eu não sou amante dele! — gritou Lindy numa rejeição violenta ao rótulo.

— Mas também não é a mulher que participa do mun do dele. Então, onde exatamente você se encaixa?

Magoada pelas palavras cruéis, ela o estudou inten samente.

— Por que estamos tendo esta conversa? Por que você está sempre atacando Atreus?

— Nós somos amigos há anos, e Atreus passou os úl timos 18 meses dormindo com você. Este é um caso sem futuro. Do jeito que ele a trata, poderia até ser um ho mem casado, enquanto mantivesse seus encontros com você por fora.

— Atreus me trata muito bem! — protestou Lindy, sentando-se novamente.

— Ele é bilionário. Tem condições de ser generoso.

— Não estou falando de dinheiro — disse ela com desgosto. — Você não entende o que nós temos.

— Acho que é você quem não entende. Apaixonou-se por ele e começou a viver num mundinho aconchegante de sonhos. Parece ter perdido a capacidade de raciocinar. Eu só estou tentando acordá-la. Está perdendo seu tempo com Dionides. Ele não lhe dará o que você quer — com pletou Ben com convicção.

— Você não sabe o que eu quero.

— Não sei? — Ele lhe deu um olhar irônico. — Você quer casamento e segurança, mas se contenta com um caso que persiste em ver como o auge do romance. Responda-me uma pergunta, Lindy. Se está feliz com Atreus, por que ainda não o apresentou para Elinor e Alissa?

— Elinor e Alissa não estão na Inglaterra com muita frequência — disse Lindy na defensiva. Uma delas mo rava no Oriente Médio, e a outra passava muito tempo no exterior.

— Elas ao menos sabem que Dionides existe?

Lindy enrubesceu, porque ele havia chegado mais

perto da verdade do que ela estava preparada para ad mitir. Apenas poucas semanas atrás, Lindy finalmente telefonara para Elinor e Alissa para lhes contar sobre Atreus.

— Sim, é claro que elas sabem, mas não quero mais falar sobre isso. Fico muito chateada quando critica Atreus, e não posso discutir meu relacionamento com você.

— Apenas reflita sobre o que falei — sugeriu Ben. — Ou pergunte a Dionides sobre o futuro desta relação. Garanto que não vai gostar da resposta dele.

Para mudar de assunto, Lindy o questionou sobre seus avanços recentes no trabalho. Nenhum tópico po dia ser mais interessante para Ben. A tensão começou a evaporar, mas uma sensação de tristeza se instalou em Lindy.

— Irei ao casamento do meu chefe daqui a duas sema nas — contou Ben quando já estava de saída. — Pensei em você imediatamente, porque o evento acontecerá em Headby Hall, que fica a poucos quilômetros daqui. Você me acompanharia ao casamento?

Lindy o olhou em surpresa.

— Não sei. Eu...

— Por favor — insistiu Ben. — Eu ficaria muito triste indo lá sozinho.

Lindy riu da imagem de Ben triste, enquanto se per guntava por que a vida amorosa movimentada dele decli nara tanto ultimamente. Ben não tinha mais uma mulher nova por mês, estava mais tempo livre do que nunca.

— Tudo bem, diga-me a data e vou marcar na minha agenda.

— Isso causará problemas entre você e Atreus? — perguntou ele com uma ponta de zombaria.

— É claro que não. — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Atreus não questiona o que eu faço.

Bravas palavras, reconheceu Lindy depois que Ben partiu. Na verdade, ela raramente fazia alguma coisa nos fins de semana que pudesse perturbar seu tempo com Atreus, e ele e Ben não tinham simpatizado um com o outro no seu primeiro e único encontro. Lindy estivera alegre antes da chegada de Ben, porque era sexta-feira, e estaria com Atreus dentro de poucas horas. Todavia, os comentários de Ben a tinham abalado, estragando seu dia e fazendo-a questionar seu relacionamento com Atreus.

Como regra, Lindy vivia de um fim de semana para o próximo, e nada no meio disso realmente importava. Era apenas um tempo que precisava ser passado antes que visse Atreus novamente. Até que Ben cruelmente puses se aquela fotografia diante de seu nariz, Lindy conseguira ignorar a realidade de que Atreus habitava um mundo muito diferente quando estava longe dela. Era por isso que havia parado de comprar jornais e revistas, depois de vê-lo na companhia de outra mulher?

Todavia, Atreus já explicara que aquelas mulheres possuíam um papel social na vida dele, e não de natureza íntima. Quanto melhor o conhecia, mais confiava nele, e o caso que um dia pensara que acabaria rapidamente estava durando e se aprofundara.

Na verdade, Lindy estava vivendo numa onda de feli cidade por 18 meses. Atreus lhe telefonava quase todos os dias. Gostava dela sinceramente. Podia não mostrar isso de maneira emocional, pois não era um homem dado a elogios ou declarações constantes, mas demonstrava sua consideração de outras maneiras. Não tinha voado da Grécia ao saber que ela estava no hospital porque fora atropelada por um carro enquanto andava de bicicleta? Ela não acordara para encontrá-lo sentado na beira da cama no meio da noite? Não tinha chegado em casa para encontrar um carro novinho na garagem?

Eles haviam tido sua primeira briga por causa daquele carro. Lindy se recusara a aceitar, e Atreus discursara sobre todos os perigos de uma bicicleta, até que a discus são tornou-se séria demais, fazendo-a ceder por medo de perdê-lo. Outra discordância entre os dois era a recusa dele em aceitar o aluguel de Lindy como um de seus inquilinos.

— Como espera que eu aceite seu dinheiro? — de mandara Atreus furioso. — Você trabalha longas horas para sobreviver. Por que eu deveria aceitar seu aluguel se tenho mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar numa vida inteira?

Aquela discussão continuou permeando a relação. Lindy pagava o aluguel todo mês, e Atreus devolvia o dinheiro para sua conta corrente. Quando ela pensou no que o administrador diria daquela situação ridícula, estremeceu. Todos agora tinham conhecimento de seu envolvimento com o dono da propriedade Chantry. Havia sido ingenuidade de Lindy imaginar que pudesse ser diferente. Até mesmo o vigário da igreja já a vira na casa de Atreus uma tarde. Atreus possuía diversos fun cionários também. As pessoas sabiam, mas não faziam comentários. No entanto, Ben a confrontara. Com que direito? Ben, que, pelo que ela sabia, nunca tivera um relacionamento sério com uma mulher.

Por volta das 6h daquela tarde, Lindy desceu a escada com sua sacola de fim de semana e seus cachorros. Usa va uma saia cinza, blusa roxa e sapatos de saltos altos. Desde que conhecera Atreus, tinha gradualmente trans formado seu guarda-roupa e sua aparência. A confiança readquirida em seu corpo a persuadira a experimentar roupas mais ousadas. Suas saias e blusas largas haviam sido doadas para o bazar da igreja. Seus cabelos agora eram repicados num estilo moderno, emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Ela também redescobrira a maquiagem.

Mas se Atreus notara uma única mudança em sua imagem, não comentara nada, reconheceu Lindy com tristeza. Nem sua aparência melhorada o estimulara a levá-la para sair e exibi-la. Apesar de ter lhe dito uma vez que não queria ser vista em público com ele, Lindy agora ansiava por um convite. Mas não ia questioná-lo sobre o futuro. Estava segura, feliz e...

Vinte minutos depois, ela entrou na limusine, com seus cachorros. O veículo luxuoso os levou para a grande casa. O chofer abriu a porta e circulou os cachorros para cumprimentá-la. Phoebe Carstairs trabalhava somente nos dias de semana. Todos os finais de semana um _chef _francês e diversos empregados gregos chegavam lá an tes de Atreus, e cuidavam de toda assiduidade e serviços esperados pelo patrão.

Sentindo-se ansiosa, Lindy seguiu o caminho que Dmitri indicava e foi diretamente para a biblioteca, que Atreus usava como um escritório...

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Lindamente másculo num terno impecável, Atreus estava parado junto às janelas elegantes da bibliote ca enquanto falava ao telefone. Por um segundo, Lin dy pausou para saborear o prazer de vê-lo novamente. Ele virou-se, as feições bonitas frequentemente sóbrias se abrindo num sorriso estonteante. Samson e Sausage passaram correndo por Lindy e atravessaram a sala em direção a ele. Sabendo que o cumprimento efusivo não seria bem-vindo, uma vez que Atreus estava ao telefone, Lindy apressou-se para a frente deles e agiu como bar reira entre seu amor e os cachorros.

Atreus a segurou com firmeza quando o impacto dos animais contra as costas dela quase a desequilibrou. O brilho caloroso nos olhos de Lindy o cativava. Ele gos tava do jeito que ela nunca lhe escondia nada, nunca tentava bancar a difícil. Enquanto outras mulheres eram artificiais, Lindy era totalmente sincera e transparente.

Quando o aroma dos cabelos e pele dela penetrou-lhe as narinas, ele teve ciência instantânea da pulsação erótica em seu sexo. Abaixou a cabeça para pressionar a boca num lugar sensível abaixo da orelha delicada, um movimento que aprendera há muito tempo que a enlouquecia. Lindy tremeu com o delicioso despertar de cada terminação ner vosa de seu corpo. Atreus desligou o telefone, então a en volveu nos braços e beijou-a até roubar-lhe o fôlego.

— Um fim de semana não é o bastante para mim quando é seguido por cinco dias de celibato — murmu rou ele quando finalmente a deixou respirar.

Lindy estava radiante pela admissão.

— Suponho que eu poderia ir a Londres de vez em quando — começou, ansiosa para entrar na parte do mundo dele que estivera fechada para ela.

Ele enrijeceu o maxilar.

— Gosto das coisas como estão. Fico livre para me concentrar nos negócios durante a semana. Ambos te mos muita liberdade.

O brilho nos olhos de Lindy desapareceu. Nunca qui sera aquela liberdade, e somente aguentara a frequente indisponibilidade dele porque parecia ser o que Atreus esperava dela. Que mulher queria que o namorado a vis se como pegajosa? — perguntou-se na defensiva. Atreus podia ser sua única fonte de experiência, mas Lindy sa bia que uma mulher carente e exigente podia fazer um homem se sentir amarrado.

Amaldiçoando a insegurança que as críticas de Ben ti nham despertado, ela reprimiu os próprios pensamentos ansiosos e descansou no círculo dos braços fortes.

Amava-o tanto, e tinha o fim de semana inteiro para aproveitar. Deixaria que sua falta de autoconfiança estragasse o que eles compartilhavam? Não pretendera se apaixonar por ele... acreditando que a inteligência aju daria a protegê-la de sentimentos por um homem que provavelmente não ficaria ao seu lado para sempre. To davia, não houvera proteção do carisma inato e incrível sexualidade de Atreus, ou do cérebro astuto que sempre a intrigava e a entretinha. Ela se apaixonava cada vez mais profundamente, e, no fim dos três primeiros meses, aquela era uma causa perdida.

Atreus ficou desconfiado pela súbita sugestão de Lindy para que fosse a Londres vê-lo durante a semana. De onde viera aquela ideia infeliz? O homem que ela amara um dia estivera lhe enchendo a cabeça de novo? — perguntou-se, uma vez que Lindy já lhe contara que recebera a visita do amigo naquela tarde. Ben Halliwell, fazendo seu jogo de espera e sempre disposto a criar problemas, irritava Atreus profundamente. Lindy era muito impressionável, pensou, acariciando-lhe as cos tas e reconhecendo a inquietude dela com perturbarão crescente. Talvez fosse hora de ter uma conversa com Halliwell e avisá-lo. Lindy, que pensava o melhor de todos e menosprezava a si mesma, nunca faria isso. Evi dentemente nunca lhe ocorrera que o velho amigo agora queria o que tão descuidadamente rejeitara na época da faculdade, e Atreus não tinha pressa em apontar tal fato para Lindy.

— Senti saudade — confessou ela, apenas para se ar repender assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios. Braços fortes a rodearam.

— A semana passou muito devagar — concordou ele, roçando-lhe a boca com a sua, então, entreabrindo-lhe os lábios com tanta voracidade, que fez o sangue correr lou camente pelas veias dela. Seus joelhos estavam fracos, a pulsação na pélvis quase mais do que poderia suportar em silêncio. Fechou os olhos frustrada, tentando conter a intensidade de seu desejo, detestando o conhecimento de que só sentia segurança com ele na cama. Era quando se sentia mais necessária e valorizada, e o que isso dizia sobre o relacionamento deles?

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Atreus.

Lindy amaldiçoou a habilidade dele de sempre captar seus sentimentos.

— Nenhum.

Mesmo não acreditando na resposta mentirosa, Atreus estava muito excitado para conter-se. Ergueu-a para seu corpo e tomou-lhe a boca com uma intensidade que a fez circular-lhe o pescoço com os braços enquanto se derretia.

— O jantar vai ser mais tarde esta noite — disse ele com voz rouca.

Foi necessária uma única palavra autoritária de Atreus para impedir que os cachorros os seguissem para o andar de cima. O coração de Lindy batia descompassado quan do ele a abaixou no chão do quarto. Com o zíper aberto, sua saia deslizou pelos quadris. A blusa foi jogada de lado. Com um gemido primitivo de satisfação, Atreus apreciou a vista dos seios macios dentro do sutiã, e ergueu-a sobre a cama, removendo-lhe os sapatos no processo.

— Quando chega sexta-feira na hora do almoço, você é tudo que posso pensar — murmurou ele, os dedos longos brevemente acariciando-lhe o rosto, antes de abrirem o sutiã, a fim de ganhar acesso total às curvas exuberantes.

— Eu pensei que nós fossemos conversar — Lindy falou ofegante, lutando contra a languidez erótica que já estava dominando seus pensamentos racionais.

Já tendo removido paletó e gravata, e desabotoado a camisa, Atreus sentou-se ao lado da cama com um ge mido divertido.

— No estado que você me deixou, não tenho condi ções de conversar, _mali mou._

Deslizando os dedos ao longo do incrível torso bron zeado, Lindy esqueceu-se até mesmo sobre o que queria conversar quando necessidades mais básicas e urgentes a consumiram. O ardor e umidade entre suas coxas in flamavam um desejo quase insuportável. Os lábios más culos se fecharam sobre um de seus mamilos, enquanto ele lhe removia a calcinha. O primeiro toque da boca sensual contra sua carne tenra fez sua coluna arquearão colchão. Muito rapidamente, atingiu um ponto de exci tação onde esperar tornou-se um tormento, e um gemido de protesto saiu de seus lábios.

— Você não poderia me querer tanto quanto eu a que ro, _glikia mou _— murmurou Atreus com grande convic ção, as mãos fortes ancorando-lhe os quadris para posi cioná-la embaixo de si.

Mas quando o corpo de Lindy preparou-se para a pos sessão, ele afastou-se, praguejando, e pegou o preserva tivo que quase esquecera.

— Não queremos nenhum erro no departamento de contracepção — disse em tom amargo. — Isso estragaria tudo.

Mesmo enquanto ele amava seu corpo altamente re ceptivo, aquela amargura na voz de Atreus permanecia na memória de Lindy e a esfriava. Suprimiu o descon forto, e disse a si mesma que ele estava apenas sendo sensato. Ele deslizou as mãos abaixo de seus quadris e mergulhou mais fundo em seu interior. O prazer deli rante que o ato de amor de Atreus sempre lhe dava tinha tomado uma direção estranhamente frenética. Enquanto arfava, ela sentia os últimos resquícios de controle derretendo-se pelas chamas da excitação. O clímax arreba tador que a atingiu tirou a capacidade de seu corpo para apreciar novas alturas. Mesmo enquanto as ondas de erotismo a consumiam, estava ciente de que chorava... e estava chocada pelo fato.

— Eu devo ter sido bom, _glikia mou _— sussurrou Atreus com imensa satisfação, apertando-a em seus braços e beijando-a antes de fitar-lhe os olhos arrega lados. — Nós compartilhamos uma química fantástica. Nenhuma outra mulher jamais me deu tanto prazer na cama.

Lindy apreciou o raro elogio que a fazia se sentir va lorizada, porém, sua mente ainda repetia o que ele tinha falado momentos antes.

— Por que você disse que um erro com contracepção estragaria tudo?

Atreus ficou tenso.

— Porque é a verdade. Eu não quero ter um filho com você.

Dentro dela, onde ele não poderia ver. Lindy, que ado rava crianças, e que tinha sonhado, em momentos de ca pricho, em ter um bebê dele, estremeceu diante daquela sinceridade cruel.

— Você não gosta de crianças?

Um sino de aviso estava tocando na cabeça de Atreus, enquanto suas sobrancelhas escuras se uniam numa expres são fechada. Ela nunca admitira, mas ele sabia o quanto Lindy gostava de bebês. Havia recebido fotos dos filhos das amigas, e babara sobre elas. Meses atrás, Atreus chega ra à conclusão de que os cães e gatos sem lar que ela adotava eram substitutos para bebês que queria ter um dia.

— Algumas batalhas por paternidade tiraram qual quer desejo que eu pudesse ter de reproduzir — declarou ele, optando pela verdade.

— Batalhas por paternidade? — repetiu Lindy, choca da. — Está dizendo que já tem um filho?

— Não que eu saiba... uma realidade que algumas mu lheres no passado escolheram considerar um desafio.

— Um desafio... de que maneira?

— Um homem rico é um alvo lucrativo quando se trata de paternidade — replicou Atreus com cinismo. — Felizmente, testes de DNA provaram que eu não era pai de nenhuma das crianças. Contudo, se eu não tives se conseguido provar, teria me tornado financeiramente responsável por aquelas mulheres e seus filhos por mui tos anos.

— Naturalmente você não ia querer um filho nestas cir cunstâncias — observou Lindy de maneira compreensiva.

— Só vou querer filhos quando eu me casar.

Aquela declaração foi como um segundo tapa no ros to. Tendo lhe dito que não queria um filho com ela, ou até que fosse casado, Atreus a informava efetivamente que Lindy não era uma esposa em potencial. Ela espe rara que pudesse ser? Afastou-se fisicamente. De súbito, permanecer deitada nos braços de Atreus não lhe trazia mais a mesma sensação de segurança.

— E com que tipo de mulher você pretende se casar? — pegou-se perguntando.

Atreus estudou-lhe o perfil pálido e magoado.

— Não acho que devemos nos aprofundar nesta conversa.

— Atreus, está claro que você já se aprofundou em pensamentos sobre seu futuro e já planejou tudo — apontou Lindy num tom tenso que ele nunca ouvira dos lábios dela antes. — Acho que tenho o direito de pergun tar, depois de todo esse tempo que estamos juntos.

Irritado por ela ter começado aquele assunto, Atreus pousou olhos dourados sobre Lindy.

— Vou me casar com uma mulher rica que tenha uma linhagem similar à minha.

Até aquele momento arrasador, Lindy não percebera o quão longe seus sonhos haviam ido. Nem imaginara o quanto doeria saber que nunca tivera e nunca teria uma chance de tornar-se uma candidata à noiva de Atreus. Não possuía riqueza ou linguagem nobre para impressioná-lo, e, como tal, não poderia passar de uma amante nos termos dele. Num movimento abrupto, saiu da cama e começou a se vestir.

Ben estivera certo ao dizer que ela não ia gostar da resposta quando questionasse Atreus. Ele não a amava. Nem mesmo a via como alguém especial. O fato de Lin dy ser pobre, fazer simples trabalhos manuais e ser filha de pais ignorantes da classe trabalhadora sempre o faria vê-la com vergonha.

— Lindy... o que está acontecendo? — perguntou

Atreus com irritação crescente.

— Nada está acontecendo — respondeu ela friamen te, — Mas acho que você deveria ter sido mais franco comigo meses atrás. Eu não percebi que era um caso terminal.

— O que é um caso terminal? — disse ele com im paciência. — Não é como se eu estivesse planejando me casar tão cedo.

— Você é tão esnobe também! — julgou Lindy ironi camente. — Eu não tenho dinheiro ou uma árvore gene alógica importante, por isso nunca me levou a sério...

— Por que eu a levaria a sério? — interrompeu ele de forma letal. — Nós nos divertimos juntos. Esnobismo não entrou nisso. Na verdade, é mais provável que as di ferenças entre nós tenham tornado nosso relacionamento mais divertido...

— Mas eu não estou achando divertido no momen to! — exclamou ela, então parou, não confiando em si mesma para continuar. Não queria perder o que lhe restava de dignidade. Mesmo assim, sentia-se arrasada. O homem que amava estava lhe dizendo que eles sim plesmente se divertiam juntos, quando os sentimentos de Lindy eram muito mais fortes e mais profundos. Ela o tinha entretido porque suas diferenças proporcionavam uma diversão bem-vinda.

Atreus estava atônito pelo comportamento de Lindy. Desde o começo do caso deles, apreciara o fato de que ela não fazia cobranças, nem sofria de explosões de rai va. Era calma, sensata e bem-humorada, e só revelava sua paixão sob os lençóis, onde estava sempre ansiando por ele.

Atreus saiu da cama, atravessou o quarto, e tirou-lhe os pés do chão sem cerimônia.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — demandou Lindy.

— Levando-a de volta para a cama, onde espero que você recupere seu bom senso, _glikia mou _— ele murmu rou aflito.

— Eu não vou voltar para a cama com você! — decla rou Lindy, empurrando-lhe as mãos e levantando-se da cama novamente. — Nós terminamos!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Com um gemido de incredulidade, Atreus recostou-se contra os travesseiros e estudou o rosto rubro e resoluto de Lindy.

— Eu não espero este tipo de melodrama tolo de sua parte. Você descobre que não estamos nos dirigindo para o altar, e é isso? Acaba tudo? Isso não lhe parece um pouco irracional demais?

— Não. Cada palavra sua deixou claro que você não me respeita ou me leva a sério de alguma maneira! — ar gumentou Lindy com veemência. — Sou apenas alguém com quem você dorme nos fins de semana, e nunca sai comigo em público, e isso não é suficiente para mim.

Atreus sentou-se num movimento brusco, raiva es tampada em cada linha das feições bonitas.

— Isso sempre foi mais do que o suficiente para mantê-la feliz durante todo esse tempo... e tenho de lembrá-la que foi você quem não quis ser vista comigo em público?

— Eu sou sua amante! — disse ela com um tremor de desgosto. — Não sou?

— Este é um rótulo antiquado, e eu não sou um su jeito antiquado — replicou Atreus, imaginando o quão agradável seria ser honesto naquele exato momento.

— Não pode ao menos admitir o que eu sou? — gri tou Lindy, fechando as mãos enquanto lutava para recu perar o controle.

Atreus a encarou com a expressão repleta de censura.

— Certo, você é minha amante.

Com lágrimas de vergonha e raiva brilhando nos olhos, Lindy o fitou. Queria jogar coisas e gritar. Quisera que ele negasse aquilo, porque o rótulo era a humilhação final.

— Mas isso não significa que você não seja uma parte importante da minha vida — declarou ele com frieza. — Você é importante para mim.

— Para sexo, diversão... uma mulher para dar tempe ro aos seus fins de semana no campo, que não lhe causa nenhuma inconveniência — completou ela amargamen te, o coração bombeando com tanta velocidade que Lin dy temeu sofrer de um ataque de pânico, embora nunca tivesse tido um antes. Mas até então, nunca sentira tanta dor. Uma dor que lhe causava raiva e um terrível medo de perdê-lo. Atreus era tão parte de sua vida que não conseguia imaginar o futuro sem ele.

Amante... isso era tudo que tinha sido. Durante todos aqueles meses enganara-se com pensamentos desejosos, imaginando uma conexão mais profunda e presumindo uma igualdade que nunca existira entre eles. Uma amante: uma mulher que oferecia prazer sexual discreto, permanecia atrás dos bastidores, e não procurava nada mais do e a aprovação e apoio financeiro dele. Não era de admi rar que Atreus estivera tão determinado a fazê-la aceitar o carro, e que se recusasse a receber o aluguel do chalé! Afinal de contas, uma amante deveria ser recompensada e até mesmo sustentada por seu homem. Perguntas como a que acabara de fazer não faziam parte do acordo.

— Eu a valorizo — murmurou Atreus baixinho. — Nunca fiquei tanto tempo com uma mulher quanto estou com você.

Mas Lindy via a duração do relacionamento dos dois de um ângulo totalmente distinto. Sem desafiá-lo com palavras de amor, ela o havia adorado, admirado e vivido para agradá-lo. Não pedira nada. Por que ele abandona ria um arranjo tão conveniente? Dizia que a valorizava, mas a cautela com que empregava as palavras também a avisava que Atreus Dionides nunca tivera dúvidas sobre a exata posição de Lindy em sua vida. Amante era tudo que sempre fora, e o fato de que algum dia imaginara, que pudesse significar mais do que isso agora lhe parecia patético e risível.

Quando a porta se fechou silenciosamente após a par tida de Lindy, Atreus praguejou. O que dera nela? Podia ter jurado que a conhecia bem, mas Lindy estava se com portando como uma estranha. De onde viera aquele gênio forte? De onde vinham as questões exigentes? Do nada? Ou Ben Halliwell era o responsável por aquele desfecho?

Atreus passou as mãos pelos cabelos, enraivecido pelo que acontecera. Tinha sido pego de surpresa, e não estava acostumado. Como Lindy poderia ter sido tão tola? O re lacionamento deles era perfeito daquela maneira. O que havia de errado no fato de ela ser sua amante? Centenas de mulheres dariam tudo para ter tal posição. Rótulos e discussões sobre futuro nunca haviam sido necessários entre os dois. Lindy nunca lhe cobrara nada antes. Ele sabia que a fazia feliz e orgulhava-se disso.

Lindy também o fazia feliz. Quando ele precisava tra balhar, ela nunca protestava, indo para o abrigo de ani mais e passando algumas horas lá. Frequentemente, ele ia procurá-la. Sentia-se tão bem com ela, que era inde pendente, e encaixava-se no seu horário com perfeição.

Mas ela realmente considerara a possibilidade de se casar com ele e formar uma família? Como se ele fosse um homem comum, em vez de um dos homens mais ri cos do mundo, com uma linhagem social na Grécia que vinha sendo continuada por gerações e gerações?

Ele era tão esnobe? No que dizia respeito ao matri mônio, certamente sua família tinha direito de manter certas expectativas de sua parte? O divórcio de seu pai, o novo casamento e o estilo de vida libertino não haviam levado sofrimento incessante para a família Dionides? A família tivera de recolher os cacos no final. Não seu pai iludido e sua mãe fraca, mas seus tios, que acabaram a tarefa de criá-lo até que Atreus se tornasse adulto. Um homem responsável não se casava com uma mulher que não pertencia ao seu mundo.

Atreus estava tanto ultrajado com o comportamento de Lindy quanto frustrado pela partida dela. Todavia, lembrou-se doprincípio do relacionamento deles, quan do Lindy não tinha ideia das regras pelas quais ele joga va e era provável que se machucasse. A lógica era irre futável: deveria deixá-la ir, fechar o livro com a história do relacionamento deles.

Lindy nunca imaginara que pudesse se sentir tão emotiva quanto naquela noite. Com olhos secos e cabeça erguida, tinha voltado a pé para o chalé com seus cachorros, a fú ria a consumindo em ondas. Mas sua raiva de Atreus não era maior do que a raiva que sentia de si mesma. Por que se envolvera com ele? Não conseguia dormir, e, quando cochilava, acordava procurando por Atreus, apenas para ser inundada por aquela sensação de perda novamente. Samson e Sausage subiram na cama e deitaram-se ao seu lado, aconchegando seus corpos quentes ao dela, num esforço de amenizar-lhe o sofrimento.

Atreus nunca permitia os cachorros dentro do quar to, muito menos na cama, refletiu, procurando alguma vantagem no rompimento. Contudo, mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos doloridos. Tudo acontecera tão rapidamente, sem tempo para que ela se preparasse, e agora o mundo inteiro parecia vazio e sem estrutura. Eles costumavam sair para cavalgar nos sábados pela manhã. Atreus lhe ensinara, e tirava-a da cama assim que o sol nascia todos os sábados. Quando ele não estava traba lhando, era muito ativo, precisando despender energia física de alguma forma. Lindy sentiu o rosto queimar ao recordar-se de como estivera sempre disponível... sempre ansiosa e excitada por ele. Virando-se na cama, fran ziu o cenho quando uma onda de náusea a assolou e, um momento depois, teve de correr para o banheiro.

Quase nunca enjoava, e imaginou se a agonia emocio nal teria afetado seu sistema digestivo. Enquanto tomava um banho, acidentalmente roçou um seio com o braço e recuou com a sensibilidade dolorosa de sua pele. Sabia que algumas mulheres experimentavam seios doloridos durante a última metade de seu ciclo menstrual, mas tivera seu período poucos dias atrás. Sua tensão momen tânea diminuiu. Obviamente seus hormônios estavam descontrolados, produzindo sensações que nunca sentira antes. Mas pelo menos não tinha bases para suspeitar de uma gravidez, disse a si mesma.

No começo de seu relacionamento com Atreus, co meçara a tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais, mas os efeitos colaterais a forçaram a parar e devolver a responsabili dade de proteção para Atreus. Ele nunca correra nenhum risco, pensou ela com tristeza. Não era difícil presumir que, se uma gravidez inesperada acontecesse naquelas condições, ele iria sugerir um aborto... uma atitude que garantiria que nenhum dano permanente fosse infligido em sua preciosa árvore genealógica aristocrática. Lindy estava muito, muito grata por não ter de enfrentar este desafio em particular.

Naquele fim de semana Atreus retornou para sua vida de Londres mais cedo, e não a visitou na semana seguinte. Toda vez que pensava em sua casa de campo, pensava em Lindy, um fato que o enfurecia, uma vez que nunca se con siderara sensível ou imaginativo. Mas sua memória trazia imagens de Chantry nas quais ela sempre estava presente, e o mero aroma de lavanda o fazia cerrar os dentes.

Recordava-se do gosto do bolo de frutas e perguntava-se se estava entrando em sua segunda infância. Lembrava-se de como Lindy ficara apavorada a primeira vez que ele a pusera sobre um cavalo, embora não admitisse. Lembrava-se que ela nunca falava mal de ninguém, nem mesmo o repreendia quando se atrasava ou era rude, apenas olhando-o com expressão desapontada, o que, de alguma maneira, fizera de Atreus uma pessoa mais pon tual e mais educada. Ele acordava no meio da noite, seu corpo ansiando por ela, mas a cama estava vazia.

Nunca tinha lamentado romper um relacionamento com uma mulher antes. Afinal de contas, havia muitas outras dispostas a preencher o espaço na sua cama. Qualquer mulher era substituível, este era um mantra que aprendera desde muito cedo. Todavia, apesar de ter voltado a se so cializar, descobriu que seus gostos haviam mudado. Gostava de uma mulher que apreciava o valor de um silêncio confortável, que comia sem se preocupar com calorias, que saía sem se importar exageradamente com a aparência, que ouvia e respondia com inteligência quando ele falava. E quanto mais dificuldade estava encontrando em buscar uma substituta, mais furioso e frustrado se tornava.

Na sexta-feira seguinte estava prestes a cancelar sua viagem a Chantry novamente quando pensou que pudes se haver uma solução.

Ligou para seu administrador e disse que queria que a inquilina do chalé se mudasse. Sugeriu que ele ofereces se uma quantia substancial de dinheiro a fim de obter o resultado desejado. Viajou para Chantry naquela tarde.

Ele não teria olhado na direção do chalé se não tives se notado a BMW de Ben Halliwell parada ali. Franziu o cenho, ainda irritado pelo fato de que o _agente infil trado _escapara ileso do dano que causara. Atreus abriu a porta de Chantry para descobrir a casa georgiana hor rivelmente silenciosa. Não havia cachorros para cum primentá-lo, com suas línguas rosadas e rabos balan çando freneticamente. Cerrando os dentes, lembrou-se que nunca gostara de animais dentro de casa, e sentou-se para jantar o que seu _chef _francês tinha de melhor para oferecer. Mas a seleção de alimentos não incluía nenhum bolo de frutas.

Na mesma tarde, Lindy estava grata por ir ao casamen to com Ben, embora duvidasse que conseguisse jantar no evento. Seu estômago, que enjoara algumas semanas antes, agora voltara a incomodá-la em diversas ocasi ões. Evidentemente, ela contraíra uma virose, e seu cor po ainda não a combatera. As viroses sempre tinham de cumprir seu curso, portanto, não fazia sentido procurar um médico. Lindy pusera lençóis limpos na cama para Ben, decidindo que seria cruel deixar alguém tão grande como ele passar a noite no sofá. Fora ao cabeleireiro e comprara um vestido azul para a ocasião. Ben era uma boa companhia, e ela iria se divertir.

Estava determinada a dissipar o senso de abandono que vinha sofrendo há semanas. Como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada entre ela e Atreus. Ele nem mesmo ten tara fazê-la mudar de ideia, o que sugeria que ela nun ca fora importante. Com o tempo, Lindy o esqueceria, pararia de pensar nele o tempo todo, de chorar antes de dormir. Algum dia, disse a si mesma com firmeza, seria capaz de dizer: _Atreus... quem é Atreus?_

Ben não pôde esconder sua satisfação quando Lindy lhe contou sobre o rompimento dos dois. Assegurando-a de que o tempo curava tudo, e alegando que ela esta va melhor sem o seu amante grego, Ben esqueceu o as sunto, enquanto se socializava com os convidados bem conectados presentes no casamento. Lindy desejou que pudesse ter a companhia de suas amigas, Elinor e Alissa, acreditando que somente outra mulher entenderia sua situação. Decidiu que telefonaria para elas em breve, e lhes contaria o que estava acontecendo.

Resoluto em seu objetivo de passar aquele fim de se mana da maneira que sempre passara, Atreus saiu para cavalgar na manhã seguinte. Enquanto atravessava o pá tio, montado em seu cavalo, viu o carro de Ben Halliwell parado na mesma posição que estivera na noite anterior. Halliwell passara a noite lá. Com Lindy.

Pura fúria o envolveu. Uma fúria tão potente que quando instigou o garanhão em direção ao chalé não teve consciência do que estava fazendo. Toda sua raiva e frustração tinham encontrado um foco, finalmente.

Lindy tinha dormido mal no sofá irregular. Quando a campainha tocou, os cachorros latiram. Ela levantou-se, ignorando a onda de náusea, e estava vestindo seu rou pão no momento que Ben gritou de cima:

— Quem pode ser a esta hora?

— Não tenho ideia — respondeu ela.

— Talvez seja para mim. Geoffrey Stillwood falou alguma coisa sobre me convidar para um dia de caça — Ben a relembrou. — Não que seja algo que eu já te nha feito antes, mas devo ir, uma vez que o convite foi feito pelo sogro do meu chefe!

Lindy torceu o nariz com o pensamento de veados sendo mortos por esporte. Tinha sido um desafio perma necer silenciosa enquanto ouvia aquela conversa na noi te anterior. Amarrando a faixa do roupão, abriu a porta da frente. Então arregalou os olhos com a visão de Dino, o garanhão preto de Atreus, sobre o gramado. Atreus, vestido em calça de montaria, botas e colete preto, esta va parado em sua soleira... lindo de tirar o fôlego.

Enquanto Samson e Sausage circulavam-lhe as botas num cumprimento de boas-vindas, olhos dourados in tensos a encaravam.

— Você não levou muito tempo para pôr outro ho mem em sua cama.

— Eu cuido disso — anunciou Ben atrás de Lindy, afastando-a para o lado a fim de sair da casa.

— Você acha que pode? — desafiou Atreus com ex pressão de desprezo. — Não tenho o hábito de lutar por mulheres libertinas.

— Não vai haver nenhuma luta — disse Lindy, ape nas para silenciar em choque e horror quando Ben deu um soco no maxilar de Atreus.

— Não fale assim de Lindy! — gritou Ben, defendendo-a.

— Que inesperado... um comerciante da cidade que pode cumprir o prometido! — Com um sorriso sardôni co, Atreus o golpeou com tanta força que Ben atingiu o solo como uma árvore caída.

Trinta segundos depois, quando um Ben gemendo co meçou a se levantar para mais um soco, Lindy colocou-se entre os dois homens e gritou com autoridade:

— Não! Parem imediatamente!

— Fique fora disso — avisou Atreus, segurando-a por trás e erguendo-a para tirá-la do caminho do perigo.

— Não ouse me mandar ficar fora disso! — protestou ela furiosa, no exato momento que o toque de um celular cortou a atmosfera tensa.

Atreus deu um passo atrás para atacar, mas Ben pegou o telefone e atendeu, erguendo uma das mãos para pedir um momento ao seu oponente grego.

— Geoff? Alô, Geoff... Não, é claro que não é muito cedo para mim. — Ben consultou o relógio. — Eu ado raria... Quando? Certo, estarei aí assim que possível.

Com uma nova expressão determinada, Ben virou-se para Lindy.

— Onde fica a loja de roupas mais perto daqui? Perplexa pela súbita pergunta, Lindy deu-lhe a in formação. Ben então correu para dentro a fim de apanhar suas coisas, todo desejo de continuar sua luta com Atreus para defendê-la evidentemente esquecido em sua empolgação de ir caçar com um socialite local.

Atreus interpretou a expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Lindy.

— Comerciantes são famosos por seu sangue frio — observou ele. — Nenhum grego jamais pararia para atender ao telefone no meio de uma briga.

— Se isso é o melhor que você pode dizer por si mes mo, não é muito! — murmurou ela. — Como ousa vir aqui e sugerir que eu dormi com ele?

Atreus deu de ombros, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu não tenho sangue frio. Não achei que você superaria o que sente por mim tão rapidamente.

Estupefata pelo comentário cruel, Lindy enrubesceu, mas permaneceu em silêncio, pensando que não lhe devia mais explicações. Observou-o pegar a corda pendurada num gancho no canto da casa e aproximar-se do garanhão preto.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela.

— O que você acha?

Lindy não sabia o que dizer, porque pensar sobre inti midades passadas a estava fazendo tremer. Em diversas ocasiões, quando eles cavalgavam, amarravam os cava los do lado de fora do chalé e caíam rindo e sem fôle go na cama dela, ansiosos para saciar o desejo que era sempre constante entre os dois. Não queria recordar-se daqueles momentos doces, que tinham significado muito mais para ela do que para Atreus.

Ben partiu com um pedido de desculpas e uma pro messa de telefonar-lhe na semana seguinte. Era como se o conflito dele com Atreus nunca tivesse acontecido. Lindy se perguntou se Atreus realmente acreditava que ela dormira com Ben. Isso significava que nunca con fiara na sua amizade com o outro homem? Ou estava apenas insultado porque ela o dispensara?

Depois de prender Dino, Atreus andou na sua direção, cada passo revelando a incrível masculinidade. In voluntariamente, ela o observou. Vestido em roupa de montaria, ele era a fantasia de qualquer mulher. Desejo a inundou, sua boca secou e os joelhos fraquejaram.

— Por que você amarrou Dino?

Olhos ardentes encontraram os seus, e ela sentiu-se derretendo por dentro. Atreus entrelaçou uma das mãos em seus cabeços e ergueu-lhe a cabeça, de modo que pudesse tomar-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado. Ele a levou para dentro, e o coração de Lindy disparou. Cho que e satisfação acabaram com sua compostura.

— Nós não podemos...

Atreus fechou a porta com um chute e pressionou-a contra a parede do hall.

— Negue — desafiou ele.

Mas o gosto único e sensual estava nos lábios dela novamente, e Lindy não foi Capaz de resistir ao dese jo. Apenas um beijo, disse a si mesma, brigando com sua consciência. Só mais um beijo, pensou um segundo depois, enquanto o corpo poderoso continuava pressionando-a contra a parede. Ele beijou-a, mordiscou-lhe o lábio, provocou-a até levá-la à loucura. Ela deleitou-se no calor do corpo musculoso, toda a lógica vencida pela ereção rígida contra si.

Mãos longas lhe abriram o roupão e a camisola, en quanto ela tremia inteira. Tentou lutar contra a pulsação no baixo ventre... mesmo enquanto uma vozinha em seu interior lhe dizia que Atreus ficara com ciúme de Ben. Ele poderia ter sentido tanto sua falta ao ponto de querê-la de volta? No estado em que se encontrava, dar crédito a tais pensamentos seria fatal.

Atreus apartou-lhe as pernas para provocar o centro doce, enquanto ela gemia e inclinava-se contra a parede. Naquele momento, nenhum pensamento, nenhuma pa lavra ou aviso teriam o poder de fazê-la retornar à terra. Estendendo-se na ponta dos pés, saboreou a loucura sen sual da boca dele novamente.

Atreus fechou ambos os braços sobre ela e tirou-lhe os pés do chão. Desejo sexual nunca o impulsionara com tanta ferocidade, e a experiência era estimulante. Carregou-a escada acima para o quarto e tombou-a na cama desarrumada, abrindo mais o roupão e a camisola, de modo que pudesse ver os seios que tanto adorava.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios ao olhar para os seios gloriosos. Inclinou-se sobre ela para provocar os mamilos rijos com a língua. Excitado como estava, foi um esforço liberar uma das mãos e pegar um preservativo do bolso, para abrir o zíper da calça com declarada impaciência.

Lindy tremia em expectativa. Duas das coisas que mais adorava sobre Atreus eram as ações imprevisíveis e a paixão dele por seu corpo. Via o desejo dele como um elogio, o qual combinava com o seu próprio desejo por ele. Antes que Atreus pudesse vestir o preservativo, Lindy ergueu-se e provocou-lhe o sexo com a língua.

— Não. — Ele gemeu. — Você vai me fazer atingir o clímax, _mali mou._

Apoderada pela percepção de que ele estava tremendo inteiro, Lindy deitou-se novamente. Atreus segurou-lhe os quadris e arqueou-lhe as costas, preenchendo-a com uma única investida profunda. Um frenesi de excitação a en volveu enquanto acompanhava o ritmo dos movimentos. Nada nunca tinha sido mais selvagem e mais satisfatório, e o final chegou para ambos num clímax tão intenso que fez o corpo forte e poderoso estremecer sobre o dela.

Após o ato de amor, Lindy foi envolvida por um senso de confusão, pois não tinha ideia no que estivera pen sando quando permitira que as coisas fossem tão longe. Seu desejo por Atreus fora saciado, mas a que custo?, perguntou-se mortificada.

Atreus emergiu da mesma experiência quase em esta do de choque. Estava enervado por ter perdido o controle pela primeira vez na vida. Seu humor não melhorou ao ver uma gravata preta caída no tapete ao lado da cama. A gravata de Halliwell... obviamente. Desgosto o preen cheu, e sua reação foi instantânea. Afastou-se de Lindy, saiu da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Em silêncio, Lindy arrumou suas roupas no corpo e tremeu pelo que permitira acontecer. Ele não a abraça ra e a beijara depois daquele ato de amor. Tudo estava diferente entre os dois. Ela se levantou sobre pernas trê mulas e, como uma mulher fugindo da cena do crime, desceu a escada apressadamente.

Atreus lavou o rosto na pia. Estava tomado pela raiva e confusão. Não quisera ter sexo desde que a deixara. Mas nunca, jamais tinha voltado para uma mulher. Quando a relação acabava, acabava. Sempre saía dos relaciona mentos antes que chegassem a um estágio complicado, mas o que acabara de acontecer havia sido complicado, para dizer o mínimo. Sexo fantástico, magnífico, admi tia, mas inapropriado... particularmente quando Lindy não perdera tempo em dormir com outro homem.

Quisera-a novamente porque ela era familiar, disse a si mesmo. Mas desde quando achava o familiar tão atra ente? Tão irresistível? Teria passado da idade na qual queria uma variedade de mulheres na cama? Estava ago ra mais preparado para um estilo de vida mais acomo dado? Talvez fosse hora de começar a procurar uma es posa, em vez de outra amante. Aquele pensamento mais tradicional o satisfez e firmou sua resolução.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ele quando a encontrou na sala de estar.

— Não tenho certeza se entendo pelo que você está se desculpando — admitiu Lindy, evitando contato visual. Sentia o distanciamento dele e amargurava-se por saber que ele podia se desligar com tanta facilidade.

— O que tivemos agora pouco acabou — declarou Atreus sem hesitação. — Eu não deveria estar aqui, uma vez que não a quero de volta.

Lindy não sabia como continuava respirando, tama nha foi a dor daquela rejeição tão direta. Atreus a le vara para a cama, amara-a com paixão, mas aquilo não significava absolutamente nada para ele. Na verdade, a atitude hostil deixava claro que estava arrependido por ter renovado a intimidade entre os dois.

— Sabe — começou Lindy hesitante, desprezando-se antecipadamente por um apelo de inocência que estava prestes a fazer sem nenhum encorajamento dele — , eu não dormi com Ben. Dormi aqui embaixo, no sofá.

Contra sua própria vontade, Atreus olhou para o sofá e para as cobertas que ainda estavam emaranhadas ali. Desviou os olhos novamente, recusando-se a admitir que a informação o tivesse influenciado.

— Não importa. Você não está mais comigo. Eu atra vessei limites hoje que não tinha o direito. Isso não vai se repetir.

Observando-o partir, Lindy sentiu como se alguém estivesse espremendo seu coração. Respirar doía. Da ja nela, viu-o montar no cavalo, então se afastou para cobrir o rosto molhado de lágrimas com mãos trêmulas. Sentiu-se enjoada novamente, e teve vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede para se machucar... porque sentia que me recia ser punida por suas próprias atitudes. Como pudera ser tão tola em entregar-se para Atreus de novo? Espe cialmente depois que ele sugerira que ela era uma mulher libertina? Onde estava seu autorrespeito? Eles nunca ha viam se relacionado em bases iguais. Parecia que o caso conveniente para ele tinha sido o coração partido dela...

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Quarenta e oito horas depois, Lindy estava empaco tando pedidos de seus clientes, a fim de levá-los ao cor reio, quando a campainha tocou. Ela teve de assinar pelo envelope que o carteiro lhe entregou, e abriu-o com a testa franzida.

Era uma notificação para desocupar o chalé, devi do ao não pagamento dos aluguéis, e requeria que ela se mudasse em dois meses. Os olhos de Lindy se ar regalaram em perplexidade. Nos meses recentes, tinha recebido algumas cartas apontando que os aluguéis de Chantry estavam atrasados. Quando a segunda carta havia chegado, ela fora ao escritório do administrador pessoalmente, para declarar que pagara os aluguéis, mas que estes continuavam voltando para sua conta corren te. O administrador tinha se desculpado, explicando que aquelas eram cartas geradas pelo computador, e dizendo que Lindy deveria ignorá-las. Ele recusara sua oferta de fazer um cheque para cobrir os aluguéis em atraso, co mentando alguma coisa sobre aquele não ser o desejo do sr. Dionides. Aconselhando-a a ignorar quaisquer cartas similares àquelas, acompanhara-a até a porta. Quando Lindy mencionara a questão para Atreus, ficara evidente que ele já sabia daquilo. Dissera-lhe que não se preocu passe sobre um equívoco feito por um novo funcionário, e que o problema não aconteceria mais.

Agora, tais recordações enviavam um tremor à coluna de Lindy. Era muito provável que Atreus quisesse que ela vagasse o chalé, uma vez que o caso deles estava terminado. Ele teria descido tão baixo, a ponto de usar aqueles supostos aluguéis atrasados como desculpa para despejá-la?

Totalmente atordoada por essa suspeita, Lindy sentou-se para reler a carta, estava escrita em linguagem clara, dando a última data na qual poderia vagar o imó vel. Também dizia que se ela estivesse disposta a vagar antes da data limite, os aluguéis atrasados seriam redu zidos proporcionalmente. Foi aquele último ponto que confirmou a suspeita de Lindy de que Atreus a queria fora de sua propriedade o mais rápido possível, e essa compreensão a arrasou.

Na verdade, Lindy sentia-se ultrajada por aquele gol pe, o qual abalava sua segurança básica. Sabia que se consultasse um advogado, os custos seriam altos. Se fosse forçada a se mudar, precisaria de cada centavo que possuía a fim de conseguir nova acomodação. Se Atreus estava tão determinado a expulsá-la de sua vila, ela realmente queria lutar para ficar ali? Ou correr o risco de tornar seu caso com ele público, indo parar num tri bunal? Afinal de contas, seu relacionamento com Atreus e a fraude dos aluguéis seria fundamental em qualquer defesa que ela tentasse construir. Lindy estremeceu com a perspectiva, mas o conceito de permanecer no chalé quando sua presença lá não era nada bem-vinda não a agradava.

Adorava sua casa compacta, que também proporcio nava a base perfeita para os seus negócios. Possuía terre no suficiente para cultivar lavanda e rosas, e o porão era ideal para o equipamento requerido para a preparação de pot-pourri e a confecção das velas, assim como para guardar e empacotar seus próprios produtos. Onde mais encontraria um lugar tão bom a um aluguel tão razoá vel? Também seria muito difícil achar uma propriedade que lhe permitisse administrar seus negócios e manter seus cachorros. Ela acariciou as orelhas fofas de Sausage enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Como se aquela carta assustadora não fosse tudo, mais uma vez se sentia enjoada. Que homem egoísta e cruel Atreus estava provando ser! Não, ele não estivera brincando ao avi sá-la, meses atrás, que o cavalheirismo já tinha morrido há muito tempo. Agora que decidira que não a desejava mais por perto, queria jogá-la fora de sua propriedade, como lixo!

Foi naquele humor melancólico que Lindy telefonou para sua amiga Elinor. Desta vez, estava aborrecida de mais para esconder alguma coisa, e contou a história inteira, em meio a lágrimas, lamentações e incredulida de que alguém que ela amava poderia tratá-la tão mal. Elinor, que agora era uma princesa da realeza muito educada, disse coisas nem um pouco educadas sobre Atreus, enquanto pedia que Lindy parasse de se preo cupar, porque ela já tinha a solução perfeita em mente. Lindy desligou o telefone sentindo-se mais tranquila e menos temerosa, embora não soubesse por que, uma vez que não imaginava o que Elinor poderia fazer para ajudar, quando se encontrava a tantos quilômetros de distância.

Todavia, naquela mesma noite, sua outra amiga, Alissa, ligou e explicou que Elinor a consultara. Alissa imediatamente ofereceu que Lindy usasse um cha lé vago na fazenda que o marido, Sergei Antonovich, comprara recentemente como um lar para sua família na Inglaterra.

— Não posso deixá-la fazer isso — disse Lindy.

— É claro que pode. Seria maravilhoso poder vê-la com mais frequência. Mencionei que é muito mais perto de Londres também? E mais perto de onde Elinor mora. Sergei diz que bons inquilinos são difíceis de encontrar hoje em dia, e você será muito bem-vinda, com seus cães e tudo. Aceite, Lindy, por favor — suplicou Alissa. — Eu estou grávida de novo, e adoraria ter companhia quando Sergei viaja a negócios.

Os olhos de Lindy se inundaram de lágrimas com o pe dido carinhoso. Seus hormônios pareciam estar operando num nível de sobrecarga, porque andava muito emotiva, seus olhos marejando com mais frequência do que nunca. Foi este conhecimento que a fez decidir que talvez deves se procurar um médico, caso houvesse alguma coisa mais séria acontecendo do que apenas o estômago enjoado que ainda não tinha parado de incomodá-la.

Na cama naquela noite, estava com tanta raiva de Atreus que não conseguia dormir. Ele estava prestes a realizar seu desejo... vendo-a mudando-se de suas terras, mas ela queria informá-lo o que pensava sobre seus mé todos para atingir um fim. No escuro, sentou-se e ligou o abajur para ajustar o despertador. No dia seguinte, de cidiu, pegaria o trem para Londres a fim de ver Atreus uma última vez, antes que o tirasse de sua mente e de sua vida para sempre!

Atreus franziu o cenho quando soube que Lindy o es perava do lado de fora de seu escritório.

O que a teria persuadido a viajar toda aquela distância até Londres para vê-lo? Ele não queria uma cena em seu local de trabalho. Dionides Shipping era um ambiente conservador, e Atreus sempre mantivera sua vida par ticular rigidamente separada de seu trabalho. Cerrando os dentes, notou o olhar que sua secretária estava lhe dando... um lembrete desagradável de que nas últimas semanas ele vinha se esforçando para controlar uma ten dência perturbadora de explodir de raiva... algo que não lhe era característico.

Cílios longos e espessos ocultaram seus olhos brilhan tes, escondendo a perplexidade que sentia diante de seu próprio comportamento. Quando, perguntou-se frustra do, voltaria a se sentir normal novamente? De qualquer forma, não tinha escolha senão receber Lindy e passar uma borracha sobre aquele caso desafortunado. Afinal, já estava claro que um relacionamento não convencional com alguém que não pertencia ao seu mundo podia ter repercussões inesperadas e destrutivas. Aquela era uma lição que seu pai tolo nunca aprendera. E Atreus não ti nha intenção de seguir os passos do pai já falecido.

Lindy estava tremendo quando entrou no escritório grande e imponente de Atreus. Havia acordado ao pri meiro raio de sol, a fim de se arrumar, porque não queria que ele a olhasse e questionasse por que tinha se envol vido naquele relacionamento algum dia. Com os cabelos soltos escovados e uma maquiagem leve, usando uma blusa vinho com uma saia clara e um bonito casaquinho, sentia-se forte o bastante para confrontá-lo.

Atreus se levantou, a figura alta e poderosa vestida num perfeito terno listrado. Ele a estudou, imediatamen te ciente do impacto dos lábios pintados de cor-de-rosa, do volume tentador dos seios sob a blusa justa, e das curvas magníficas dos quadris. Sua reação física foi ins tantânea, enfurecendo-o ainda mais por ter tão pouco controle sobre sua libido. Havia um toque de sarcasmo em sua voz quando perguntou friamente:

— Em que posso ajudá-la?

E, com muita rapidez, Lindy quis esbofeteá-lo. Lá es tava ele, maravilhoso como sempre, e como ousava dirigir-se a ela como se Lindy fosse uma estranha inoportu na? Como ousava olhá-la de sua altura intimidadora com aquela detestável expressão distante, quando apenas dias antes eles tinham feito amor? Isso parecia não ser uma lembrança perspicaz, uma vez que seus olhos se enche ram de lágrimas quando ela finalmente reconheceu que não tinham feito amor. Era preciso duas pessoas para fa zer amor. Atreus somente fizera sexo. Sexo casual, des comprometido e puramente físico.

Lindy andou até a extremidade da mesa e jogou a no tificação que recebera no dia anterior na frente dele.

— Eu quis lhe devolver isso pessoalmente — ela o informou com extrema calma, os cabelos escuros caindo como uma cortina de seda sobre as bochechas verme lhas, os olhos azuis brilhando. — Eu não fiz nada para merecer este tipo de tratamento. Se eu soubesse 18 me ses atrás o que sei agora a seu respeito, nós nunca tería mos tido um relacionamento. Você é um homem sem consciência e um tirano!

Atônito pelo ataque verbal, Atreus estava estudando o documento que ela recebera.

— Eu não autorizei isto — proclamou ele com raiva.

— Não? Mas você me quer fora de sua propriedade, não é? — Lindy notou um leve rubor nas maçãs escul pidas do rosto. — O que lhe dá o direito de atrapalhar a minha vida inteira? Para onde achou que eu ia me mu dar, com a minha renda, dois cachorros e um local que tenha condições de servir ao meu trabalho e moradia ao mesmo tempo? — Uma risada sarcástica escapou de seus lábios. — É claro... a questão é que você não se importou.

— Eu não tenho a menor intenção de despejá-la por falta de pagamento dos aluguéis. — O sotaque de Atreus era tão pronunciado que mal disfarçava sua raiva. — Nas circunstâncias, esta é uma acusação ridícula... e alguém vai perder o emprego por causa disso...

— Seu administrador, que tem quatro filhos e outro a caminho? — Lindy questionou com desgosto evidente. — Atreus, você criou esta situação. Não faça outra pessoa pagar o preço do que deu errado. Ele é um empre gado claramente ciente de que você quer que eu saia da propriedade.

Atreus a estudou intensamente.

— Eu estava disposto a lhe oferecer uma compensa ção financeira generosa apenas para que você conside rasse a ideia de se mudar.

— Então seu administrador provavelmente pensou que ganharia pontos com você livrando-se de mim de um jeito barato. — Lindy deu de ombros, os lábios car nudos se comprimindo numa linha fina. — Isso não o liberta da responsabilidade pela agonia e inconveniência que eu sofri.

Irado por ser reprovado por seu comportamento, Atreus ergueu ambas as mãos para deter as palavras condenatórias.

— Você não está me ouvindo. Lamento muito qual quer inconveniente causado, mas isso não foi um erro cometido por mim.

Lindy meneou a cabeça, não impressionada.

— Acha que não? Você é um patife rude, Atreus. Acredita piamente em seu direito de colocar seus dese jos acima dos desejos de todos os outros, independentemente de quão errado ou egoísta seus princípios sejam. Oh, sim, mais uma coisa... você não tem princípios. Atreus a encarou friamente.

— Você não veio aqui me atacar porque eu fui embo ra, abandonando-a no fim de semana passada?

Foi a vez de Lindy enfurecer-se.

— Não! — protestou ela, a expressão furiosa. — Eu só queria que você soubesse o que penso ao seu respeito, porque não concordarei em vê-lo de novo nem que você se ajoelhe e suplique!

— Mensagem recebida, mas essa suposição é alta mente improvável que aconteça — zombou Atreus sua vemente. — Todavia, desconsidere este documento tolo e tome sua própria decisão sobre onde morar e trabalhar, sem nenhum medo de minha interferência ou da interfe rência de qualquer de meus empregados.

— É tarde demais para isso. Ironicamente, você vai obter o que quer... Vou me mudar muito em breve — ad mitiu Lindy. — Felizmente, tenho amigas verdadeiras, que não sentem necessidade de usar o poder da riqueza ou posição para prejudicar pessoas que ousam irritá-las!

As bonitas feições bronzeadas de Atreus se tornaram duras, enquanto ele rodeava a mesa.

— Como você pode ser dramática! — condenou ele. — Como pode me acusar de tê-la prejudicado?

Lindy estava recordando-se do ar de distanciamento dele logo que ela entrara na sala, e seus pensamentos tumultuosos subitamente se fixaram no reconhecimento de um único fato muito doloroso.

— Posso ver agora que você nunca se sentiu confor tável em estar envolvido comigo. Eu não era adequada, não correspondia às suas altas expectativas, e nunca fui boa o bastante aos seus olhos para ser mais do que uma amante. Eu jamais o perdoarei pelo modo como me tratou.

Uma sobrancelha cor de ébano se arqueou.

— Eu gostaria de voltar ao trabalho agora... se você terminou?

Durante todo o caminho de volta no trem, aquelas palavras desprovidas de emoção assombraram Lindy. Como ainda podia estar tão apaixonada por um homem como ele? Mas não se arrependia da visita que lhe fizera. Desta vez, sabia como se sentia, e podia apenas esperar que algumas das coisas que dissera permanecessem com Atreus.

No dia seguinte, Lindy foi ao médico. Foi enviada à enfermaria para fazer exames, depois se sentou na sala de espera, sentindo-se terrivelmente cansada e nauseada, embora já tivesse enjoado naquela manhã.

Quando foi chamada de volta na sala do médico, um choque a esperava.

— Você está grávida.

Lindy disse ao médico que aquilo era totalmente im possível! O médico fitou-a como se já tivesse ouvido aquela declaração antes, e pediu para examiná-la en quanto questionava sobre seu ciclo menstrual. Era ver dade que seu organismo parecia ter mudado, reconheceu ela, mas argumentou que nenhum risco fora corrido.

O médico apontou alegremente que certas mudanças inconfundíveis já estavam acontecendo no corpo dela informando-a de que era possível ter um ciclo leve nos primeiros estágios da gravidez, antes que os novos hormônios começassem a agir completamente. No momen to em que ele mencionou que preservativos tinham uma porcentagem de erro de 12 por cento no primeiro ano de uso, Lindy começou a acreditar que era verdade.

Dirigiu para casa com cuidado, esforçando-se para se adaptar à realidade de que discutira amargamente com Atreus enquanto um novo ser crescia em seu útero. Sua sensação calorosa de amor em relação ao novo ser logo foi substituída por sentimentos menos prazerosos. Atreus não a queria, e certamente não ia querer o bebê. O co nhecimento a fez tremer, mas ele tinha sido brutalmente franco sobre o assunto de filhos. Somente consideraria ter uma família quando estivesse casado... com uma rica grega adequada.

Alissa ligou para conversar sobre os planos de mu dança de Lindy, e, no meio da conversa, Lindy confes sou que estava esperando um bebê.

— Meu Deus, você contou para Atreus?

Lindy explicou em detalhes por que nada a persuadi ria a confrontá-lo com aquela situação.

— Eu não suportaria enfrentar isso... não sabendo que ele não quer o bebê ou a mim.

— Quanto antes você se mudar, melhor — aconse lhou sua amiga suavemente. Não se preocupe com isso. Você não precisa mais de Atreus Dionides.

Deitada em sua cama naquela noite, Lindy tentou convencer-se do mesmo fato, querendo lembrar-se de todos os defeitos de Atreus, e dizendo a si mesma que seria muito mais feliz sem ele. Todavia, só conseguiu lembrar-se de como tinha sido feliz quando estavam jun tos mesmo que esta felicidade houvesse sido construída em bases trêmulas. Mas sabia que era uma sobrevivente, e que Atreus fora uma má escolha, sendo tão diferente dela de todas as maneiras.

Tal reconhecimento feito e aceito, Lindy pousou as mãos de maneira protetora sobre sua barriga arredonda da, e permitiu-se pensar em como seria reconfortante ver Elinor e Alissa regularmente. Ela queria seu bebê. Que ria muito seu bebê, mesmo que estivesse extremamente preocupada sobre como conseguiria criar um filho sozi nha, sem o apoio de um pai.

**CAPITULO SETE**

— Você está vendendo uma fantasia campestre jun tamente com seus produtos — apontou Alissa, rearranjando a saia do vestido floral de Lindy sobre a cadeira de balanço na qual Lindy estava sentada, com uma bonita cesta de lavanda cortada ao seu lado. — Seus clientes querem acreditar que você está vivendo esta fantasia.

Antes que o fotógrafo ali perto pudesse tirar mais uma foto, Lindy ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, arfando com o esforço necessário para levantar-se de uma po sição reclinada, uma vez que tinha perdido a habilidade de se dobrar ao meio. Nem mesmo um vestido bonito e uma maquiagem profissional eram capazes de fazê-la se sentir atraente com aquela barriga de grávida, a qual crescera significativamente.

Nunca lhe ocorrera que sua gravidez acidental pu desse coincidir com um dos períodos de trabalho mais produtivos de sua vida. Mas era assim que vinha acon tecendo nos últimos quatro meses, desde que saíra da propriedade Chantry. Tendo feito seu lar num chalé idíli co recentemente reformado, completo com alguns acres de terra, Lindy começara a calcular como poderia tornar seus negócios mais lucrativos e, consequentemente, pro porcionar mais segurança para seu bebê. Conversas com Atreus sobre aquele assunto, muito tempo atrás, haviam lhe mostrado exatamente onde estava errando em sua busca pelos lucros. Atreus lhe dissera que ela precisava de um catálogo moderno e embalagens mais sofistica das, e Lindy não seguira aquele conselho útil. O marido de Alissa, Sergei, insistira que mesmo os menores negó cios necessitavam de publicidade para vender seus pro dutos. Daí a entrevista que ela dera mais cedo naquele dia, e o fotógrafo agora tirando fotos suas, dos cachorros e do lindo gramado.

Não havia fantasia em seu mundo agora, pensou Lin dy com tristeza. Não tinha sido fácil esconder as grandes sombras escuras sob seus olhos, devido às noites de in sônia. Nos meses desde que haviam se separado, Atreus fora visto com uma coleção de mulheres, e raramente com a mesma duas vezes. Nos últimos tempos, todavia, isso mudara. Semanas atrás, ele tinha sido fotografado jantando com uma herdeira grega extremamente elegí vel, que... é claro, era magra e linda. Os colunistas de fo focas estavam muito empolgados, e não perderam tempo em prever um casamento para o par perfeito.

Lindy acreditava ter superado totalmente o que sen tia por Atreus, até que Alissa lhe passara um artigo que deixava muito claro, para Lindy pelo menos, que Atreus estava realmente pensando em se casar com Krista Perris. Ela fora muito corajosa reagindo à notícia, diante de uma audiência, mas tinha chorado copiosamente quando estava sozinha. Doera tanto ver a foto colo rida de Krista e Atreus na revista. Krista, herdeira de outra companhia bilionária ligada à marinha mercante, era perfeita para ele de todas as maneiras. O marido de Elinor, príncipe Jasim, aconselhara Lindy a entrar em contato com Atreus e lhe contar sobre a gravidez, e Sergei até mesmo oferecera conversar pessoalmente com Atreus... uma oferta que Lindy logo recusara, alegan do que o bilionário russo não iria conseguir nada com aquele encontro.

Numa atitude que convenceu Lindy que Atreus estava seriamente comprometido em relação à Krista, ele levou a nova namorada para conhecer sua família. A fotografia de Atreus e sua pequena herdeira linda, dirigindo-se a uma festa na casa dos parentes dele, foi a que mais a magoou. Afinal de contas, aquela era uma honra da qual ele nunca a considerara digna. De jeito nenhum, Lindy queria apare cer agora, com a grande barriga de gestante, para dar uma notícia que escandalizaria as famílias Dionides e Perris, consternasse Atreus e devastasse a futura noiva.

Era muito orgulhosa e independente para fazer uma coisa dessas. Estava se dando bem sem Atreus, e assim continuaria. Ser feliz ao mesmo tempo era esperar de mais de si mesma. Tinha de se concentrar nos negócios e na criança que carregava, e nunca, jamais se permitir pensar conscientemente em Atreus Dionides. Com a úni ca exceção do bebe, Atreus tinha sido um erro... o maior erro que já cometera na vida.

Acordada de seu sono num domingo de manhã muito cedo Lindy sentou-se atônita para ver o jornal aberto so bre a cama. A manchete dizia: "Amante Secreta e Crian ça do Magnata".

— Isto é um pesadelo! — exclamou ela, estupefata, enquanto estudava sua fotografia no catálogo que ino centemente fazia propaganda de seus produtos. — Como eles conseguiram isso?

Alissa, que se sentara aos pés da cama, gemeu.

— Parece que alguém que a conheceu quando você estava vivendo em Chantry House somou dois mais dois e decidiu falar com a imprensa... provavelmente por uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

Mesmo antes de ter lido o artigo que acompanhava a foto, Lindy tinha começado a suar frio. Mas quando digeriu uma apresentação de seu relacionamento com Atreus, na qual era descrita como "amante de fim de semana", e o rompimento súbito deles foi mencionado, juntamente com rumores de que ela engravidara mesmo antes de partir de Chantry, seu sangue ferveu com mortificação. Era ainda mais humilhante ver sua própria foto ao lado da fotografia da magérrima e maravilhosa Krista Perris.

Seu celular começou a tocar como uma vespa zangada sobre o criado-mudo, e, após um momento de hesitação, ela atendeu. Choque paralisou-a ao ouvir o sotaque rico e profundo de Atreus.

— Você viu o artigo no _Simday Voice? _— perguntou ele sem preâmbulos.

— Eu... sim.

— Vou voar para aí a fim de lidar com isso. Estarei com você em pouco mais de uma hora.

— Eu não quero que venha aqui... à minha casa... Não quero falar com você também! — protestou Lindy com veemência.

— Eu não lhe ofereci uma escolha — respondeu ele e desconectou a ligação.

Alissa franziu a testa quando Lindy a informou sobre os planos de Atreus.

— Pode não ser o que você quer, mas precisa resolver as coisas com ele, Lindy.

— Por quê? — Lindy levantou-se da cama confor tável e voltou olhos azuis inquisitivos para sua amiga. — Depois da maneira que ele se comportou, eu não lhe devo nada. E você e Elinor concordaram comigo!

— No calor do momento. Detesto admitir, mas foi Jasim quem me fez parar para pensar. Ele é sempre tão equilibrado. Mesmo que você não sinta que tem mais nada a ver com Atreus, seu bebê tem, e é muito mais sábio esclarecer tudo agora do que manter segredo. Ao que parece, a imprensa fez isso por você.

Tremendo de medo, e com uma sensação vergonho sa de expectativa pela ideia de ver Atreus novamen te, Lindy respirou fundo para se firmar. Ainda não lhe ocorrera pensar em seu bebê não nascido como um in divíduo, com o direito de buscar um relacionamento independente com Atreus em algum ponto no futuro. O lembrete de Alissa, todavia, forçara-a a reconhecer como a questão da paternidade da criança poderia se tornar complicada se ela não lidasse com isso honesta mente no presente.

— Há repórteres esperando na rua principal — disse Alissa. — Se você quiser sair, aconselho usar a estrada de terra.

— Obrigada pelo aviso. Eu preciso de um banho. — Lindy suspirou, então seguiu na direção do banheiro.

— Vou ficar um pouco e escolher alguma coisa para você usar.

— Onde estão as crianças? — Atrasadamente, Lindy notou a ausência da filha vivaz de Alissa e Sergei, Eveli na, e do bebê deles de seis semanas, Alek.

— Eu os deixei com Sergei.

Ela vira Sergei tentando cuidar das crianças enquanto Alissa estava se recuperando do parto de Alek, e a babá deles tinha adoecido. Lindy ficou surpresa. Antes de Lindy assumir o comando, Sergei tentara pôr uma ma madeira na mão do recém-nascido, e dado a Evelina um pacote de biscoitos em vez de uma refeição.

— Ele precisa aprender a cuidar deles em algum mo mento, e me garantiu que conseguiria — replicou Alissa com o sorriso de uma mulher que gostava de ver o mari do enfrentando desafios.

Lindy ignorou o bonito traje feminino que Alissa es colhera para ela, e optou por saia e blusa pretas, conven cida de que a cor minimizaria o tamanho de sua barriga. No momento que ouviu o barulho do helicóptero aproximando-se, estava uma pilha de nervos. Deixou os cachorros saírem, não querendo confusão do cumprimento deles dentro da casa.

O helicóptero, exibindo o grande logotipo vermelho Dionides, aterrissou no paddock ao lado do chalé. Do topo dos degraus, com o coração batendo descompas sado, Lindy viu os guarda-costas de Atreus emergirem primeiro, e checarem a área ao redor antes que seu em pregador aparecesse. Os cachorros driblaram os esforços dos guarda-costas para espantá-los e pularam em Atreus com abandono alegre. Sem dúvida, ele ficaria um pouco menos imaculado do que o usual no momento que con seguisse se libertar dos cães e chegar ao degrau da porta, refletiu Lindy sem um pingo de dor na consciência. Detestava-o. Detestava o homem que um dia amara, porque ele ainda tinha o poder de machucá-la.

No ato de espanar os pelos dos cachorros e as marcas de patas deixadas no terno, Atreus viu Lindy à porta, os olhos azuis brilhantes, e o sol de verão reluzindo nos cabelos castanhos, os quais tinham crescido desde a úl tima vez que ele a vira, e agora passavam dos ombros. Uma raiva amarga o envolveu, porque sempre confiara em Lindy e nunca sonhara que ela fosse capaz de lhe fazer uma coisa daquelas.

— Se tínhamos de nos encontrar, eu teria preferido que não fosse aqui. Esta é minha casa — disse Lindy com dignidade. — E você está estragando meu domin go. Vai atrasar minha ida à igreja.

Atreus foi distraído por aquele comentário, recordando-se de muitos fins de semana quando a convencia a permanecer na cama ao seu lado, em vez de sair apres sada para a igreja.

— Quem vendeu a história para o _Sunday Voice? _— indagou ele, antes de entrar no chalé.

As feições bronzeadas e másculas estavam sérias e frias, mas ele não podia esconder a raiva do olhar ar rogante. Ainda era o homem mais lindo que Lindy já vira, e tal admissão a irritou, pois sentia que uma mulher inteligente deveria ser indiferente à beleza vibrante de Atreus, naquele momento.

— Como eu saberia? — respondeu ela. — Muitas pessoas sabiam sobre nós no vilarejo, mesmo que não tenham falado nada na minha frente. Todos na proprie dade também sabiam. Não éramos exatamente o maior segredo do mundo.

— Então, está dizendo que _você _não vendeu a histó ria? — Atreus olhou de relance para o corpo alterado de Lindy, então focou no estômago arredondado. Não havia dúvidas de que estava grávida.

Movimentando-se desconfortavelmente sob aquela observação, Lindy lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

— É claro que não. Eu não estou precisando de di nheiro e, mesmo se estivesse, jamais venderia detalhes de minha vida privada!

Atreus olhou ao redor da sala de estar elegante com curiosidade.

— Esta parece ser uma casa confortável.

— É. Alissa supervisionou o projeto de renovação para todas as casas da propriedade, e ela nunca faz nada pela metade — disse Lindy. — Se você viajou até aqui para me acusar de contar a história para a imprensa, posso garantir que perdeu seu tempo. Não tenho nada a ganhar e tudo a perder com aquele artigo publicado, porque valorizo minha privacidade.

Olhos dourados a encararam com ressentimento.

— Eu não vim aqui para discutir com você.

— Não? — Arqueando uma sobrancelha e mantendo-se firme, Lindy não se mostrou impressionada por aquela declaração.

— Não — replicou Atreus sem rodeios. — Mas estou furioso que um aspecto tão ultrajante do nosso relacionamento foi publicado, e pretendo processar o culpado.

— Bom para você — pronunciou Lindy friamente. — Sem dúvida, vai vencer o processo, e dentro de seis meses, quando todos já terão esquecido o arquivo ori ginal, o jornal vai imprimir uma retratação em algum cantinho escondido, onde ninguém vai notar ou ler. Todo este incômodo realmente vale a pena?

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas pretas diante da zombaria.

— Não é tão simples assim. Minha família na Grécia ficará muito chocada com esta notícia... — Ele baixou os cílios grossos para ocultar os olhos magníficos. — Tal vez você não tenha ciência, mas eu tenho pensado em ficar noivo...

Lindy torceu o nariz.

— Informação desnecessária, Atreus — retrucou ela secamente.

Atreus movimentou os ombros largos como se esti vesse se preparando para continuar.

— O que eu pretendia dizer... se você não tivesse me interrompido... é que esta história é uma fonte de emba raço para Krista, a mulher com quem estou saindo atual-mente, e para a família e amigos dela também. Nós não somos as únicas pessoas afetadas pelo que apareceu no jornal de hoje.

Lindy estava enjoada de tanta tensão, e ouvir Atreus falar sobre o efeito do artigo sobre Krista apenas a fazia sentir-se ainda pior. Ele algum dia se importara com ela de alguma maneira? Por um momento ao menos? Che gara a pensar como Lindy se sentiria ao vê-lo agir como um príncipe para Krista? Mas então, por que pensaria nisso ou se importaria? A indiferença dele era como uma faca lhe penetrando o coração, e ela sentia-se indefesa contra a dor.

Meneou a cabeça, as mechas brilhantes de seus cabe los castanhos balançando sobre os ombros.

— Realmente não sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

— Quero que você concorde em dar uma declaração de que a criança que carrega não é minha — disse Atreus sedosamente. — Eu trouxe um dos advogados de mi nha companhia. Ele está esperando no helicóptero, e irá aconselhá-la na construção das palavras corretas.

Atônita pelo pedido, Lindy estudou os olhos dourados e sentiu o coração despedaçar no peito. De súbito, estava questionando se todos haviam estado certos em aconse lhá-la a pôr seus sentimentos de lado e contar a Atreus que estava grávida assim que possível. Esperando, man tivera silêncio, e agora muitas coisas tinham acontecido. A vida dele mudara para um novo capítulo no qual não havia espaço para ela.

— Você organizou tudo — observou Lindy, afastando-se e indo olhar pela janela. Sentindo sua tensão, os cachorros roçaram em suas pernas, e Sausage ;;emitiu um lamento ansioso.

— Está tudo bem — murmurou ela para o cão ido so, abaixando-se para acariciar-lhe a orelha. — Eu estou bem.

— Lindy — soou a voz profunda de Atreus. — Os rumores espalhados pelo artigo serão repetidos no futuro se nenhuma ação for tomada contra eles agora.

Sentindo o rosto enrubescer, Lindy virou-se... ou pelo menos tentou. Mas tinha se movido com muita rapidez, e seu senso de equilíbrio não era mais confiável. Confor me sua cabeça girou, ela agarrou-se a uma cadeira ao seu lado, a fim de firmar as pernas trêmulas.

Então ficou chocada quando Atreus aproximou-se ra pidamente e passou um braço ao seu redor para apoiá-la.

— Você está bem?

— Não — respondeu ela, cada vez mais aflita pela situação na qual se encontrava. — Longe disso.

O aroma familiar da pele dele, dos cabelos e da colônia a inundou, provocando memórias de intimidade. Lembrava-se muito bem de Atreus, e enrijeceu em consternação quando seu corpo reagiu de acordo. Seus seios incharam dentro do sutiã, enquanto um calor percorria o interior de suas coxas. Afastou a humilhante consciência sexual formando uma imagem de Krista Perris, com seus longos cabelos louros, o corpo peque no e delgado, o sorriso bonito. Um sorriso que mostrava que a outra mulher estava pensando em casamento. O esforço de criar essa imagem quase a fez desmoronar. Afastando-se dele num movimento abrupto, sentou-se na cadeira.

— Você perdeu seu tempo vindo aqui com um advo gado — murmurou ela entre lábios comprimidos. — Eu não posso ajudá-lo.

— Quer dizer que você não vai me ajudar? — pergun tou Atreus, obviamente exasperado.

Lindy ergueu a cabeça.

— De quem você acha que este bebê é?

Atreus deu de ombros.

— Isso não é problema meu. Quero apenas uma de claração sua para desfazer esta confusão, de modo que eu e minha família não sejamos perseguidos por anos, devido a rumores de mau gosto sobre uma criança ilegí tima — completou ele, impacientemente.

Lindy passou os dedos trêmulos pelos cabelos e so brancelhas. Com o corpo um pouco mais firme agora que estava sentada, procurou pelas palavras certas, mas já estava arrependida de ter se calado sobre sua gravidez por tantos meses. O segredo o deixara totalmente despreparado pela notícia que estava prestes a receber.

— Eu não posso concordar em fazer esta declaração, porque isso seria uma mentira — explicou Lindy com cuidado. — Sei que você não quer ouvir isso agora, Atreus... mas este bebê é seu.

Ele estreitou os olhos, as feições fortes enrijecendo, um músculo saltando do maxilar.

— Isso é impossível.

— Não existe um único método contraceptivo cem por cento seguro — contradisse ela. — De alguma ma neira, falhou para nós.

— Eu não acredito nisso. Você tramou a exposição vulgar na imprensa para tentar me trapacear, fazendo-me acreditar que está esperando um filho meu?

As mãos de Lindy firmaram-se nos braços da cadeira, de modo que ela conseguisse se levantar de novo.

— Este é o fim de nossa conversa, Atreus. Quero que você vá embora agora. — Ela andou determinada até a porta da frente e abriu-a.

— Isso é ridículo. Você não pode jogar uma bomba como esta em cima de mim, depois me mandar embo ra sem explicações — protestou Atreus, a expressão de censura nos olhos.

— O primeiro ponto que eu gostaria de esclarecer é que não tenho nada a explicar. O segundo é que não vou tole rar ser acusada de trapacear você ou ninguém mais. Você me engravidou... lide com isso! — desafiou ela, furiosa.

Olhos escuros brilhantes se fixaram nela. Atreus fe chou as mãos sobre as de Lindy.

— Eu não quero mandar que meus advogados lidem com você, Lindy... só quero saber por que está fazendo isso...

Lindy liberou seus dedos das mãos dele.

— Como ousa? Você me expulsou de meu lar, deses tabilizou minha vida inteira e me engravidou! Agora está me ameaçando com seus advogados?

— Ninguém vai ameaçá-la — outra voz furiosa in terrompeu.

Atreus e Lindy se viraram. Sergei Antonovich estava parado a alguns metros de distância.

— Alissa estava preocupada com você, e parece que por um bom motivo.

Quando viu o outro homem, Atreus tornou-se tão ten so que poderia ter sido esculpido em granito.

— Sergei — reconheceu ele entre dentes cerrados. — Aprecio sua preocupação, mas não precisamos de au diência neste momento.

O magnata russo enviou a Lindy um olhar interro gativo.

— Se conselho legal for requisitado, você terá total acesso a qualquer ajuda que precisar.

— Obrigada — murmurou Lindy, lágrimas inundando seus olhos, porque Sergei e Alissa tinham sido tão amigos e amáveis quando ela mais precisara que aquilo a emocionava. — Mas você não precisa ficar.

Lindy fechou a porta e desejou que tivesse controla do seus nervos o bastante para permanecer ali. Brigar com Atreus ou deixar outras pessoas se envolverem num assunto muito particular iria apenas exacerbar a tensão entre eles. Deixando que Atreus a seguisse, voltou para a sala de estar e resistiu à vontade provocativa de perguntar-lhe se Krista Perris sabia onde ele estava.

— Você gostaria de tomar um café?

— Sim. Desde quando você é amiga de Antonovich?

— Ele é dono deste lugar. Minha amizade é com a esposa dele, Alissa. Eu a mencionei para você diversas vezes. Alissa e eu compartilhamos um apartamento al guns anos atrás.

— Eu não fiz a conexão correta.

Atreus a seguiu para a cozinha e observou-a ligar a cafeteira. Respirou fundo e devagar, estudando-lhe o perfil e o formato não familiar do corpo grávido. Seu bebê? O pensamento o abalou profundamente. Acidentes aconteciam. Sabia disso... é claro que sabia. Mas como algum homem poderia saber de quem era o bebê dentro da barriga de uma mulher? E, tendo sido enganado mais de uma vez por tais alegações, era mais desconfiado e cínico do que outros homens.

— Este bebê é meu? — questionou num sussurro.

— Sim, é seu — confirmou Lindy com pesar. — E você não tem sequer uma desculpa para me fazer esta pergunta.

— A gravata de Halliwell estava no chão de seu quarto da última vez que dormimos juntos — apontou Atreus. Perplexa, Lindy o estudou.

— Aquela foi a noite que Ben e eu fomos a um casa mento em Headby Hall. Eu o deixei ficar com a cama, e dormi no sofá — explicou ela. — Você nunca mencio nou a gravata na época...

As feições bonitas endureceram.

— Eu não vi sentido em mencionar.

— Estou carregando seu bebê. Espero que acredite quando eu lhe digo algo.

— Isso é muita exigência no que diz respeito a mim — admitiu ele.

— Esperou que eu confiasse em você quando foi fo tografado na companhia de outras mulheres em Londres durante o nosso relacionamento — Lindy o relembrou.

Desafiado, Atreus deu de ombros e bebeu um gole do café preto.

— Eu nunca menti para você.

— Exames de DNA podem ser perigosos durante a gravidez — disse ela apressadamente. — Eu não vou arriscar um aborto somente para satisfazer sua falta de confiança na minha palavra.

Atreus cerrou os dentes e não disse nada. Após um silêncio tenso, Lindy começou a falar cal mamente:

— Eu estava na décima semana de gravidez quando descobri. Nós já tínhamos terminado. Desde o começo, eu soube que queria este bebê, mas que você não queria.

— Você não tinha direito de fazer suposições.

— Suposições baseadas em fatos. Você já havia me falado que não queria um filho comigo, e que só iria que rer filhos quando se casasse — apontou Lindy. — Então, baseada nesses comentários, eu naturalmente presumi que você iria querer que eu terminasse a gravidez ou que entregasse meu filho para adoção.

— _Nunca! _— declarou ele com veemência. — Eu jamais teria sugerido tais soluções.

— Eu também não queria nenhuma destas opções, e não achei que fizesse sentido humilhar-me contando-lhe que tinha concebido — admitiu ela.

Atreus a fitou longamente.

— De que maneira você teria se humilhado?

Lindy recordou-se de como se sentira quando eles ha viam terminado, e no quão pior se sentira depois daquela última vez que eles tinham compartilhado uma cama. Engoliu em seco.

— Você me magoou muito. A notificação que recebi para vagar a casa foi a gota d'água. Eu não podia enca rar a perspectiva de ter mais qualquer coisa a ver com você.

Incendiado com a versão da lógica feminina, Atreus praguejou em grego.

— Mesmo sabendo que eu não estava por trás daquele esquema armado para você sair de Chantry House?

— Mesmo assim. Porque você queria me ver longe dali... fora de visão, fora de sua mente. Vi isso nos seus olhos — condenou ela com tristeza. — Sendo assim, eu não senti que poderia confiar em você para nada.

Atreus quase gemeu. Ela via tudo que havia de pior nele e se concentrava nisso. Sabia que não era perfeito. Sabia que não era santo. Mas jamais teria lhe dado as costas se soubesse que Lindy precisava dele, e estava insultado com o fato de ela pensar o contrário. Subita mente, sentiu-se confinado naquele pequeno cômodo.

Desejou sentir a energia do sol quente em seu corpo, e as ondas do mar Egeu na praia de sua ilha particular de Thrazos, onde podia ser ele mesmo.

— Você não foi justa comigo — declarou Atreus com sentimento. — Não me deu uma chance.

— Bem, isso não importa agora. A vida continuou para nós dois. — Lindy forçou um sorriso no rosto tenso. — Ouça, tudo isso foi um choque para você. Por que não vai embora, de modo que possa refletir e decidir como se sente sobre a situação? Depois nós conversaremos.

—Algumas coisas eu já sei. Se este bebê for meu, em hipótese alguma posso considerar me casar com outra mulher. — Pálido sob a pele bronzeada, Atreus olhou fixamente para a expressão alarmada de Lindy. — Que tipo de homem acha que sou? Eu não poderia abandonar você ou meu filho. Em tais circunstâncias, você teria di reito prioritário à minha lealdade e apoio.

Abalada pela confirmação de que ele estivera pensan do em se casar com Krista Perris, Lindy cruzou os bra ços num movimento defensivo.

— Eu não quero nenhum tipo de direito sobre você. Não quero atrapalhar a vida de ninguém... a sua ou a de sua namorada.

A expressão de Atreus era severa quando ele res pondeu:

— Não há nada que você possa fazer. As coisas já estão atrapalhadas e não podemos mudar isso, mas po demos fazer o que tem de ser feito para o bem desta criança.

— Minha vida está ótima no momento — protestou Lindy. — Tenho meu trabalho, uma boa renda e um lu gar seguro para morar. Não preciso de mais nada. Não necessito de seu apoio ou de sua lealdade... é tarde de mais para isso.

— Não é tarde demais para o bebê.

— Você nem ao menos quer o bebe! — exclamou ela, atordoada. — Pelo amor de Deus, já até admitiu que está prestes a pedir outra mulher em casamento!

Ele lhe deu um olhar amargo.

— Mas quero que meu bebê tenha tudo que eu não tive. Um lar normal, pais amorosos, um conhecimento sólido de quem ele ou ela é, e segurança. Se eu me casar com outra mulher, a criança não terá estas coisas essen ciais, e devo mais do que isso a um ser do meu próprio sangue.

Lindy respirou mais livremente quando entendeu que ele não duvidava mais dela.

— Então você aceita que estou dizendo a verdade e que este bebê é seu?

O raro sorriso carismático de Atreus curvou os lábios sensuais por um momento.

— Quando você já mentiu para mim?

Aquela era uma pequena confirmação da confiança que eles haviam compartilhado um dia, e quase levou lágrimas aos olhos dela. Era um alívio saber que Atreus não mais duvidava ser pai de seu bebê. Lindy virou a cabeça, depois baixou os olhos para suas mãos unidas. O fato de Atreus não ter se beneficiado de um lar seguro com pais amorosos, era novidade para ela. Ele nunca mencionara a infância, mas Lindy sabia que os pais de Atreus estavam mortos há diversos anos.

— Então, você realmente quer ter um papel na vida desta criança? — perguntou ela, incerta.

— Eu quero mais do que isso — replicou ele. — Mas podemos discutir o assunto numa outra hora, quando você estiver menos cansada.

Lindy não gostou da suposição de que parecia can sada. Infelizmente, estresse emocional e tensão sempre a esgotavam, e, embora as náuseas tivessem passado, ainda estava esperando apreciar o famoso "brilho" da gravidez.

— Não quero que sejamos inimigos.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Esta gravidez pode ter sido um evento inesperado — murmurou Atreus suavemente — mas, como você vai descobrir, posso ser flexível.

— Esta sua última colocação não me tranquiliza gran de coisa — replicou Lindy, olhando-o e notando como o sol brilhava sobre os cabelos pretos, aquecendo a pele bronzeada e acentuando o dourado dos olhos. Por uma fração de segundo, desejou o toque dele, com todas as fibras de seu ser.

— Eu estou em choque — confessou Atreus com pesar. — Mas vou superar o sentimento. Este bebê vai mudar tudo.

Lindy apreciou a honestidade, mas aquilo doía. Não sabia mais o que poderia esperar dele. A aceitação rápida de Atreus em relação à paternidade excedera suas ex pectativas, mas nada podia impedi-la de pensar que sua revelação já estava ameaçando virar a vida dele de ponta-cabeça. Atreus insistia que queria um papel na vida do filho deles. Dissera que não poderia mais se casar com Krista...

Seria por saber que sua linda namorada não aceitaria um marido que vinha com a bagagem de um filho ilegíti mo reconhecido? Como ele realmente se sentia por dentro? Estava apaixonado por Krista? E o relacionamento deles continuaria mesmo que não se casassem? Reco nhecendo que queria respostas para perguntas que não eram mais de sua conta, Lindy reprimiu os pensamentos perturbadores. Um problema que reconheceu era que ainda estava muito vulnerável para Atreus. Necessitava proteger-se contra aquela fraqueza e aprender a manter distância... mental e fisicamente.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Quarenta e oito horas depois, Atreus saiu do aparta mento de Krista, acompanhado até a porta pela emprega da dela. Seu rosto estava tenso com emoção reprimida. Sentia-se furioso com tudo e com todos, inclusive con sigo mesmo. Pensou que talvez estivesse furioso com o mundo inteiro, e não era um humor que queria infligir em Lindy. Pegando seu celular, rearranjou o encontro deles para a manhã seguinte.

— Você está bem? — Lindy ouviu-se perguntando, captando um tom estranho na voz profunda.

— Por que eu não estaria? — Atreus suprimiu um gemido e apertou a boca bonita. — Desculpe-me pela mudança de planos em cima da hora.

Censurando-se por ter feito uma pergunta tão pes soal, Lindy apressou-se em dizer o mais casualmente possível:

— Sem problemas.

Depois do telefonema, olhou-se no espelho do hall e estremeceu. Estava maquiada, com os cabelos arruma dos, vestindo o traje que menos enfatizava seu corpo arredondado. Nunca aprendia? Por que estava fazendo isso consigo mesma?

Voltou para a sala de estar, onde o que sobrara do al moço leve ainda permanecia sobre a mesa de jantar, e trocou um sorriso triste com sua convidada.

— Atreus acabou de cancelar.

— Oh, querida. — Princesa Elinor de Quaram, uma ruiva delgada que estivera prestes a ir embora, sentou-se de novo e ocupou-se em afastar os cabelos do filho da testa. Tarif, um lindo menino com os cabelos pretos do pai e olhos verdes da mãe, retornou aos brinquedos com os quais estivera se entretendo. — Isso é uma pena.

— Isso não se parece com ele. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido — declarou Lindy, observando o filho mais velho de sua amiga, Sami, e a filha, Mariyah, empinarem uma pipa no _paddock, _com a ajuda do pai alto e atlético. — Mas eu não estou chateada. Estou sendo sensata ago ra, e superei o que sentia por Atreus.

Sua amiga lhe deu um olhar duvidoso.

— É verdade... eu superei — enfatizou Lindy.

— Se você diz — murmurou Elinor suavemente. — Mas acho que sofreu um período traumático nos últimos meses. Não se apresse a tomar grandes decisões.

Lindy lutou por manter a calma enquanto esperava Atreus na manhã seguinte. Ele era pai de seu filho e nada mais, disse a si mesma. Certo, também era maravilhoso, mas estava com outra mulher agora, e sua única conexão com ele era uma gravidez inconveniente. Observou-o descer de um Bugatti Veyron preto e contou até dez an tes de abrir a porta.

Atreus carregava um buque de rosas nos braços. Sur presa por aquele gesto quase desajeitado de um homem que nunca lhe dera flores, mesmo quando eram amantes, Lindy murmurou um agradecimento. Corada, abandonou-o para ir pôr as flores na água.

Indiferente ao aroma de lavanda no chalé, Atreus an dou de um lado para o outro, impaciente pelo retorno dela.

Lindy reapareceu com uma bandeja de café e biscoi tos para ele, e limonada para si mesma.

— Meus negócios estão indo muito bem no momento — contou ela orgulhosamente.

Atreus ficou tenso.

— Há muito trabalho físico envolvido em seus negó cios. Eu gostaria de contratar alguém para cuidar desta parte de seu trabalho.

— Não preciso de nenhuma ajuda. Não estou doente, apenas grávida.

— Conversei com um amigo que é médico. Ele disse que trabalho pesado não é uma boa ideia neste estágio da gravidez.

Lindy cerrou os dentes.

— Acho que isso é problema meu.

Olhos brilhantes a encararam com determinação.

— Não quando você está carregando o meu bebê.

A velocidade com a qual ele lançou aquele desafio direto de supremacia abalou Lindy, que havia esquecido como Atreus podia ser autoritário e mandão. Res pirou fundo para controlar a raiva, dizendo a si mesma que o fato de ele mostrar interesse em sua saúde era bom.

— Eu não faria nenhuma tolice.

— Talvez faça. Você não gosta de aceitar ajuda — apontou ele, irritado. — Então recrute uma assistente e eu pagarei os custos até que você esteja em sua condição normal.

Nenhuma respiração profunda conseguiu acalmar a onda de ira que a envolveu.

— Entendo sua ansiedade, mas como vivo e como escolho administrar meu trabalho é problema meu.

— Mas você é problema meu — insistiu ele.

— Desde quando? — desafiou Lindy. Atreus estreitou os olhos.

— Desde que você concebeu. Se tivesse me contado no dia em que descobriu, nós ainda estaríamos juntos.

Lindy velou o olhar.

— Assim você diz... mas então, todos podemos ser sábios depois que o evento passou. Cinco meses atrás, você deixou muito claro que uma gravidez não planeja da destruiria nosso relacionamento.

— Após minhas experiências com outras mulheres em relação a isso, era natural que eu falasse daquela for ma. É o que faço agora... quando realmente aconteceu... que mostra melhor quem eu sou — ele a informou com convicção. — E estou aqui hoje para pedir que você seja minha esposa.

No ato de servir limonada num copo, Lindy desviou a atenção para ele, seus olhos azuis arregalados em incre dulidade. Congelada pelo choque, continuou despejando limonada até que o líquido transbordou na bandeja. O dilúvio só parou quando Atreus aproximou-se e tirou a jarra de sua mão.

— Eu não acredito no que você acabou de falar — ad mitiu ela, atônita.

— Você está esperando o meu filho. O que poderia ser mais natural?

Lindy o olhou, horrorizada.

— Não posso pensar em nada _menos _natural! Nós rompemos porque você deixou claro que nunca conside raria casar-se com alguém como eu. E Krista?

O maxilar forte enrijeceu.

— Isso já está terminado.

— Mas você estava planejando se casar com ela — protestou Lindy.

— Estava? — Atreus lhe deu um olhar enigmático, não revelando nada.

— Você a levou para conhecer a sua família. Esta é uma declaração e tanto — pronunciou Lindy, o orgulho ainda ferido pela realidade de que, mesmo depois de 18 meses, nunca conhecera um único membro da família Dionides.

Determinado a impedir que ela continuasse se referin do à Krista inutilmente, Atreus deu de ombros.

— Não faz sentido discutir agora o que poderia ter sido.

Sensível como estava sobre o assunto Krista Perris, Lindy virou a cabeça bruscamente, como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado.

— Eu quero conversar sobre nós. Ela quase riu.

— Não existe nós. O fato de eu estar grávida não anula os últimos meses, ou as razões pelas quais nos separamos.

Atreus respirou profundamente. O silêncio era carre gado de tensão.

— E não estou interessada num casamento por causa de uma gravidez. Suponho que devo agradecer pelo pe dido — replicou ela com ironia — , mas você me con siderava totalmente inadequada para esposa quando nós rompemos, e não teve vergonha de me dizer isso. Não vejo o que mudou.

Ele não conseguiu refrear sua ira.

— Olhe-se no espelho. Nosso bebê precisa de nós dois... e na minha família, pessoas se casam quando uma mulher está grávida.

— Talvez na sua família. — Lindy fez uma careta, então fechou ambas as mãos ao redor de seu copo de limonada. — Porém lamento, mas isso não é algo com o que eu possa concordar, e acho que estou fazendo um favor a nós dois sendo a sensata aqui.

Atreus a fitou com olhar fulminante.

— O que há de sensato sobre isso? Você vai negar meu nome ao meu filho.

— Não precisa ser assim. Você pode dar seu nome a ele na certidão de nascimento — ela o informou.

— Somente se estivermos casados eu poderei ser um bom pai — protestou ele.

— Creio que ambos somos adultos o bastante para sa ber que isso não é verdade. Ficarei feliz que você tenha interesse na vida de nosso filho, mas não precisamos unir nossas vidas em nenhum outro nível — declarou Lindy, inclinando o queixo. — Vamos ser honestos, Atreus. De pois de mim, você seguiu com sua vida rapidamente, e nenhum de nós quer voltar à antiga relação.

— Não me diga o que quero — retrucou ele, furioso. — Você não sabe o que quero.

Lindy pensou que se casar com Atreus seria maravilho so... mas somente por um tempo. Uma vez que a novidade de ter um filho se esgotasse para ele, ela seria deixada com um casamento vazio e um marido que não a amava, que um dia a abandonara apesar do amor que Lindy sentia por ele. A dor de perdê-lo uma segunda vez seria mais do que podia suportar, então por que se colocar numa situação que levaria ao sofrimento? Apenas por uma alegria de curta duração... de ser capaz de chamá-lo de marido?

— Como indivíduos separados compartilhando um filho, nós podemos cultivar um relacionamento de res peito mútuo. Todavia, se nos casarmos, isso irá acabar em divórcio, porque eu nunca serei a esposa que você realmente quer — disse Lindy com firmeza.

— E como você sabe disso? — Atreus questionou, atônito pelos argumentos dela.

— Porque você escolheu Krista Perris, que é tudo que eu não sou. Ela é grega, rica e delgada. Não posso competir e nem mesmo quero tentar. — Orgulho a fez erguer a cabeça, pois estava sendo sincera em cada pa lavra. Não queria ser ferida novamente. Não queria ser a segunda melhor esposa, tolerada pelo bem de seu filho. Conhecia a própria vulnerabilidade, e estava determina da a proteger-se de mais dor e desilusão.

— Não estou lhe pedindo ou esperando que você con corra com ela! — exclamou ele. — Mas espero que pense no que é melhor para o bebê que está carregando. Ser pai ou mãe trata-se de fazer sacrifícios. Não se trata do que nós queremos, mas do que nosso filho precisa para ser feliz.

Ciente de que as palavras dele nem mesmo eram ca pazes de fingir que ela poderia se comparar a Krista em outras áreas, Lindy assentiu.

— Sermão terminado? Eu sei tudo sobre sacrifícios. Passei os quatro primeiros meses de gravidez enjoando todos os dias. Perdi minhas formas. Minhas roupas não me servem mais. Fico tão cansada que vou dormir às 10h na maioria das noites. Não tenho as mesmas apti dões físicas de antes.

Atreus aproximou-se e pegou-lhe as mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Entendi a mensagem... eu fui insensível — con cedeu ele numa voz baixa. — Mas presumi que você se casaria comigo. Isso foi tão arrogante assim?

As lágrimas que eram tão fáceis desde que ela engra vidara quase escorreram por seu rosto. O apelo nos olhos dourados atingiu diretamente o seu coração. Piscando para conter a umidade dos olhos, ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou-lhe o maxilar.

— Não. Se eu não estivesse grávida, e você tivesse me pedido em casamento seis meses atrás, eu teria fica do radiante. Mas o tempo passou e não podemos recupe rá-lo, porque tudo mudou. Um divórcio seria muito mais traumático para o nosso filho.

— Eu posso ser um excelente marido! — protestou Atreus com fúria.

— Para a mulher certa, sim. Mas esta mulher não sou eu — afirmou Lindy com firmeza. — Eu não poderia ser quem você quer, e acabaria despertando seu ódio.

Braços fortes a rodearam. Atreus olhou fixamente para os olhos azuis sinceros e beijou-a com a intensidade de um homem cansado de argumentar. Pega despreve nida por aquela mudança abrupta de abordagem, Lindy tremeu com o toque da língua dele dentro de sua boca, e perdeu o fôlego, enquanto seu corpo desejoso respondia. Ele deslizou uma mão por baixo de sua blusa, abriu o sutiã e fechou os dedos sobre um dos seios firmes com um gemido de satisfação. Sem poder evitar, ela segurou-lhe os ombros e se abandonou às sensações quando ele acariciou seu mamilo. Excitação poderosa a percorria até que sua imaginação adiantou-se alguns minutos, até o momento que tivesse de se despir. O pensamento de deitar-se nua na cama enquanto Atreus observava suas formas aumentadas pela gravidez foi o suficiente para fazê-la afastar-se.

Saindo dos braços dele, apressou-se para o banheiro onde ajeitou suas roupas no corpo, dizendo a si mesma que estava agindo como uma mulher devassa.

Voltar para encará-lo novamente era um grande desa fio mas, vermelha pelo embaraço, Lindy retornou à sala de estar.

Atreus lhe deu um olhar sensual.

— Nós podíamos terminar esta conversa na cama...

Lindy congelou.

— Não entendo por que você parece tão chocada. Era para onde estávamos nos dirigindo até que você fugiu.

— Eu não fugi — replicou ela. —Apenas percebi que o que estávamos fazendo era completamente errado.

— Como?

— Se não vamos nos casar, mas queremos criar um fi lho juntos, precisamos construir um novo relacionamen to... como amigos — Lindy o informou friamente.

— Quando quero levá-la para a cama, não sou capaz de pensar em você como amiga, _glikia mou._

Ultrajada pela atitude dele, quando sua própria atitude era muito mais sensata, ela argumentou:

— É claro que é. Conseguiu ficar sem mim por me ses. Você esteve com pelo menos uma dúzia de outras mulheres!

Atreus suspirou.

— Então, agora estou pagando por isso?

Lindy cerrou os punhos e rezou por autocontrole.

— Você não está pagando por nada, Atreus. Não sou este tipo de mulher. Não estou tentando ganhar um jogo tolo.

Orgulho feroz evidenciou-se nas feições muito sérias dele.

— Eu a pedi em casamento. Isso não deveria ser o bastante para derrubar as barreiras entre nós?

Lindy empalideceu.

— Eu quero o que for melhor para nós dois.

— E você também me quer — afirmou ele com total segurança. — Desejo é uma base saudável para um casa mento, mas uma base muito perigosa para amizade.

Agoniada, Lindy sentiu-se enrubescer.

— Então teremos de nos contentar com alguma coisa no meio disso enquanto aprendemos a conviver — disse ela. — Porque se você realmente quer participar da vida de nosso filho, estou mais do que disposta a aceitá-lo neste papel... mas não como meu marido.

— Quando você irá ao médico para um próximo check-up? — perguntou ele abruptamente, não escondendo sua insatisfação.

— Na semana que vem.

— Informe-me o horário e o lugar, e eu estarei lá. Com flores ou uma proposta — acrescentou ele com ironia.

Lindy perdeu a cor. Ele estava ofendido, com o or gulho ferido. Ela não o culpava por se sentir assim. Atreus era um homem muito rico, que provavelmente fora criado para ver a si mesmo como marido prêmio para qualquer mulher. Durante toda a vida adulta, mu lheres vinham tentando, sem sucesso, levá-lo ao altar. Todavia, ele oferecera sua liberdade como um sacrifício para o bem de uma criança não nascida e ela ousara rejeitá-lo. Mas isso não era mais sábio do que submetê-lo a um casamento no qual Atreus acabaria se sentindo preso numa armadilha e odiando-a? Seria tão fácil dizer sim, reconheceu ela, tão fácil enterrar a cabeça na areia e aceitá-lo.

Tendo combinado o próximo encontro dos dois, Atreus voltou para o seu Bugatti. Era um veículo perigosamente rápido, e, se Lindy fosse sua esposa, teria pedido que ele dirigisse com cuidado. É claro que Atreus teria lhe dado um de seus olhares obstinados e dirigido da manei ra que quisesse, refletiu ela com tristeza. Atreus jamais seria domado ou obediente, e Lindy não tinha certeza se algum dia seria capaz de parar de desejá-lo.

Ben apareceu para uma visita na noite seguinte, e disse que ela era louca por ter rejeitado o pedido de casamento de Atreus.

— No que você estava pensando? — demandou ele em aparente incredulidade. — Agora que será responsá vel por uma criança, esta foi a melhor oferta que poderia ter recebido!

Desde o dia que Lindy contara a Ben que estava grá vida, via-o cada vez menos. A atitude possessiva que ele parecera desenvolver em relação a ela durante seu caso com Atreus tinha desaparecido. Ben parecia pensar que uma mulher com um filho não possuía nenhum atrativo para os homens, e pouca chance de encontrar um parcei ro permanente. Tal atitude, adicionada à aversão dele por qualquer coisa a ver com gravidez, desagradava Lindy, que agora mal podia suportar a presença dele. Finalmente começara a entender que Ben era muito imaturo.

As semanas que se seguiram marcaram uma nova despedida no relacionamento de Lindy com Atreus. Ele estava mais distante, porém muito mais envolvido em sua vida do que ela jamais sonhara. Como ele sugerira, Lindy aceitou uma assistente para ajudá-la em seu traba lho, e seu nível de estresse diminuiu enquanto trabalhava menos horas e tinha mais tempo livre.

Atreus acompanhou-a a todas suas consultas médicas, e quando ela foi enviada para um ultrassom, ele a en controu no hospital. Ficou fascinado pelas imagens do bebê no monitor, e maravilhado pela notícia de que ela esperava um menino.

Depois, insistiu que ela jantasse em seu apartamen to de Londres, e passasse a noite lá. Exausta pelo dia que tivera, e sem ânimo para enfrentar a viagem de volta para casa, Lindy concordou e ligou para sua assistente, Wendy, pedindo-lhe que alimentasse os cachorros. Nun ca tendo visitado o lar de Atreus antes, estava curiosa, mas o enorme apartamento de cobertura, com seus mó veis sofisticados, possuía uma qualidade impessoal que a incomodava.

Durante a refeição, Atreus pediu licença para dar um telefonema, e quando retornou, encontrou-a dormindo na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

Lindy acordou muito cedo, porque estava com calor. Embora pudesse sentir apenas um lençol sobre seu corpo, havia uma boa razão para sua alta temperatura. Em vez de colocá-la em um dos quartos de hóspedes, Atreus a levara para sua cama, com ele, e Lindy descobriu-se aninhada contra o corpo poderoso como uma segunda pele.

— Volte a dormir, _mali mou _— sussurrou ele. Uma mudança de posição na cama a deixou ciente do corpo excitado de Atreus contra o seu.

— Você não deveria ter me colocado na sua cama — censurou ela.

— Quando você se tornou tão puritana?

Evitar qualquer forma de intimidade era a sua proteção, admitiu ela em silêncio. Na mente, já estava fanta siando sobre o que ele poderia fazer a seguir, e o desejo se instalou em seu baixo ventre.

— Pare de me provocar — pediu Lindy.

— Relaxe, você está segura — murmurou ele. Lindy reprimiu um suspiro. É claro que estava segura.

Por que pensara que podia ser diferente? Simples proxi midade a um corpo feminino causara a ereção de Atreus. Afinal, ele dificilmente poderia achar seu corpo inchado atraente. Estava impressionada pelo braço forte que a rodeava, e imaginou se tinha se aninhado a ele durante o sono. Afinal de contas, Atreus nunca a tocava ultima mente quando ela estava acordada. Não houvera mais beijos inesperados, ou flertes de nenhum tipo.

— Sem sexo fora do casamento — murmurou Atreus sedosamente.

Lindy ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo.

— O que você disse?

— Sexo está fora de questão, a menos que você aceite se casar comigo.

Na luz suave que se infiltrava pela janela, ele era uma silhueta escura contra os lençóis. Lindy o olhou, furiosa.

— Eu não quero sexo! Atreus riu.

— Falo sério, eu... não... quero... sexo! — Lindy enfa tizou as palavras, o rosto queimando na escuridão.

— Mentirosa — veio a resposta suave. Ela cerrou os dentes.

— Não vou ficar nesta cama com você! — Lindy inclinou-se sobre o criado-mudo para acender o abajur.

— Sei que é muito frustrante ser capaz de olhar, mas não de tocar. E, sim, notei como você me olha — Atreus a informou.

— Às vezes, eu realmente odeio você!

Ele levantou-se com movimentos graciosos, pegou o roupão aos pés da cama e entregou-lhe. Lindy se levan tou devagar. Embora estivesse pronta para detestá-lo, havia planejado ficar na cama, mas a atitude dele a colocou em evidência. Estava terrivelmente ciente de suas proporções no conjunto de calcinha e sutiã que Atreus deixara em seu corpo, e quase chorando de mortificação por ter de expor-se àquela extensão. Naturalmente o rou pão não fecharia sobre seu estômago.

Ele mostrou-lhe o quarto de hóspedes na porta ao lado.

Em silêncio, Lindy chorou até adormecer novamente numa cama fria. Não gostava daquele tipo de humor. É claro que Atreus não queria mais se casar com ela! Mas Lindy sofria com o conhecimento de que ele parecia ter a habilidade de ler seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sentia-se gorda e nem um pouco sexy, e desejou que tivesse se mantido imóvel ao acordar, de modo que pudesse conti nuar apreciando a proximidade do corpo másculo.

Não haveria oportunidades para tal proximidade de pois que o bebê nascesse. A relação deles se tornaria muito mais objetiva com a existência do filho. Atreus tinha mostrado um forte senso de responsabilidade, pro vando que era extremamente confiável. Desde que des cobrira sobre a gravidez, vinha tendo muita considera ção e apoiando-a de todas as maneiras. Mas Lindy já se preocupava em como eles compartilhariam o recém-nascido, e se isso significaria que ela teria de ficar separada de seu bebê durante algum tempo.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, ela foi acordada com o café numa bandeja.

— Sei que o bebê deve nascer em algumas semanas, mas acho que devo apresentá-la à minha família antes disso — declarou ele, parado aos pés da cama, magnífi co num terno impecável.

Lindy evitava olhá-lo por mais de dois segundos, por que sabia que isso não era seguro. Atreus parecia ler seus pensamentos, e precisava ser cuidadosa. Mas o convite para conhecer a família dele a abalou, fazendo-a estre mecer diante do desafio.

— Não acho que tenho permissão para voar neste estágio...

— Avião particular — apontou ele gentilmente. Lindy tentou pensar numa desculpa que o dissuadisse da ideia.

— Suponha... apenas suponha que eu entre em traba lho de parto...

— Temos muitos médicos em Atenas — respondeu ele alegremente, assegurando-a de que já havia um plano de contingência para qualquer emergência...

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Durante o voo Lindy questionou Atreus sobre a famí lia dele.

— Desde que meu avô morreu, meu tio Patras e minha tia Irinia se tornaram as pessoas mais impor tantes para mim. Quando eu tinha 7 anos, eles me re colheram em sua casa — contou ele com casualidade estudada.

— Eu não sabia você ainda era criança quando seus pais faleceram.

— Eles não faleceram nesta época. Minha mãe era viciada em heroína e meu pai não conseguiu lidar com ela e com uma criança. Quando o serviço social se en volveu, porque eu raramente estava na escola, a família de meu pai interveio. Patras e Irinia concordaram em me criar. Os filhos deles já eram adultos, então foi um sa crifício considerável assumirem a responsabilidade por uma criança de 7 anos.

— Viciada em heroína? — repetiu Lindy, olhando-o preocupada, pois nunca lhe ocorrera que Atreus poderia não ter tido uma infância feliz, privilegiada e segura.

— Ela era modelo artístico, famosa por seu estilo de vida louco. Antes de conhecê-la, meu pai era um marido exemplar e um homem de negócios que nunca dera um passo errado. Todavia, saiu de um casamento por cau sa de minha mãe, e até mesmo negligenciou suas res ponsabilidades em Dionides Shipping. Ele nunca mais trabalhou. Vivia do seu fundo de investimento — com partilhou Atreus com amargura. — Casou-se com minha mãe, mas eles eram muito diferentes para que desse cer to. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mal me recordo deles, mas lembro-me das discussões violentas e de que a casa esta va sempre barulhenta, com estranhos entrando e saindo de dia e de noite.

— Seu pai deve ter precisado de muita coragem para ficar ao lado de sua mãe. Suponho que ele desistiu de tanta coisa por ela que sentia que devia dar o melhor de si na relação — comentou Lindy.

— Este não é o ponto de vista da minha família.

Lindy não falou que já conhecia o ponto de vista da família apenas por observá-lo e ouvir a maneira que ele falava sobre aquilo.

— Meu pai decepcionou todas as pessoas que confia vam nele... a primeira esposa, a família de origem, e até nossos empregados em Dionides Shipping.

— Ele está morto agora?

— Morreu num acidente de carro dez anos depois que minha mãe faleceu de overdose. Era um homem fraco e consumista. Morava no exterior e nunca fez uma única tentativa de me ver novamente.

Lindy estava com o coração partido por ele. Podia ver o quanto aquela última omissão o magoara. Na verdade, ficou óbvio que Atreus tinha sido ensinado a envergonhar-se de ambos os pais, e ela pensou que aquele era um fardo cruel para uma criança carregar na adolescência e na vida adulta. Agora entendia por que Atreus uma vez declarara que somente se casaria com uma mulher que pertencesse a um mundo parecido com o dele. Mas tal consciência apenas a fez maravilhar-se com a realidade de que, apesar de tudo pelo que ele passara, ainda a pedira em casamento. O que acabara de descobrir a fez ver Atreus e a proposta de casamento sob um novo prisma.

Quando ele a escoltou para dentro da bonita mansão da família Dionides nos arredores de Atenas, Lindy sentia-se elegante num vestido de linho cru e num leve ca saquinho combinando.

— Antes de nos juntarmos aos meus parentes, devo avisá-la que eles estão chocados pelo fato de nós não estarmos ao menos noivos. Eu lhes disse que precisam evoluir com os tempos, mas duvido que tenham aceitado meu conselho — disse Atreus.

Lindy gemeu.

— Você sabe a hora certa de falar as coisas. Eu não teria descido daquele avião, se tivesse me contado mais cedo.

— Sou o chefe da família, e eles têm excelentes mo dos. Ninguém será rude — acrescentou ele com uma ponta de divertimento.

Todavia, embora isso tivesse se provado ser verdade, Lindy detestou cada minuto do encontro que se seguiu. O interior formal da casa parecia quase fúnebre, enquan to um grupo de pessoas silenciosas e muito reservadas os esperavam para cumprimentá-los. Havia aproxima damente 15 pessoas numa sala grande com persianas fechadas. A atmosfera não era de boas-vindas, e Patras e Irinia Dionides eram os mais frios de todos. Olhos eram disfarçadamente desviados de sua barriga grávida, e o fato de que um bebê estava a caminho nunca foi mencionado.

Por esta razão, quando Lindy sentiu uma pontada for te no abdômen, não ousou falar nada. Tentou não se me xer muito, e quando a dor aumentou, começou a respirar fundo, fazendo cálculos frenéticos e imaginando se po deria estar entrando em trabalho de parto. No momento que um gemido escapou de sua garganta, num esforço de conter uma contração particularmente forte, Atreus virou-se para ela com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Acho que posso estar entrando em trabalho de parto — sussurrou Lindy, o mais discretamente possível.

A reação de Atreus, contudo, não foi nada discreta. No meio de uma conversa, ele se levantou abruptamen te, pegou o telefone, discou alguns números e começou a falar rapidamente em grego. Consternação espalhou-se como uma onda gigantesca, envolvendo todos, e en quanto tentava manter a calma, Lindy consolou-se com a reflexão de que o ato de entrar em trabalho de parto na frente de seus anfitriões ficaria por mais tempo na memória da família do que quaisquer impressões favo ráveis que Krista Perris tivesse deixado.

— Foi bom que reservei um quarto na clínica de ma ternidade, caso nós precisássemos — Atreus murmurou com satisfação, inclinando-se para pegá-la nos braços e carregá-la para fora da casa para a limusine esperando. — Há também um excelente obstetra esperando pela nossa chegada, _agapi mou._

Lindy estava impressionada, e um pouco de sua an siedade diminuiu.

— Você sabe como agir numa crise, Atreus.

Porém, tudo que se seguiu não saiu como o esperado.

Lindy passou horas em trabalho de parto, e, quando se tornou excessivamente cansada, o monitor revelou que o bebê estava em sofrimento. Ela foi então enviada para uma cesariana de emergência. Mas seu filho era o bebê mais lindo que já tinha visto, com cabelos pretos e um grito tão efetivo quanto um alarme de incêndio.

Depois, Lindy adormecia e acordava de tempos em tempos, ainda sofrendo os efeitos na anestesia. Num de terminado ponto, abriu os olhos e viu Atreus inclinado sobre o berço, com um dedo agarrado pela mãozinha do filho. Admirando o seu filho recém-nascido, ele parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

— Você gosta dele? — perguntou ela com um toque de provocação.

— Se você pode perdoá-lo pelo o que ele a fez pas sar, eu certamente posso — declarou Atreus, os olhos brilhando de emoção. — Ele é tão perfeito. Já viu o tamanho das unhas dele? São minúsculas. Você acha que ele é saudável?

— Ele nasceu com quatro quilos e meio! É um bebê grande e obviamente saudável. — Lindy estava tocada pela preocupação e entusiasmo de Atreus, mas teve de desviar os olhos dele. Apenas olhá-lo fazia seu coração disparar, e se perguntou quando, se algum dia, sua fas cinação por ele desapareceria. Em comparação a ele, ela estava com uma aparência horrível, os cabelos de salinhados e o rosto lavado. Atreus, por outro lado, nem parecia ter passado uma noite em claro. Mesmo com as feições magníficas adornadas por uma sombra escura da barba por fazer, sem gravata e terno amarrotado, estava maravilhoso.

Ele endireitou o corpo do berço e abriu os braços num gesto enfático.

— Já sei que vou querer vê-lo todos os dias. Quero estar presente quando ele sorrir, quando der o primeiro passo, falar a primeira palavra — murmurou em tom de sejoso. — Quero pegá-lo no colo quando ele cair, abraçá-lo. Todas essas coisas são muito importantes para mim. Mas se você não se casar comigo, não poderei estar tão perto de meu filho.

E, observando-o passar um dedo carinhoso sobre o rostinho do bebê, Lindy subitamente teve ciência que não era mais o foco principal do interesse dele.

Estava óbvio que Atreus se apaixonara pelo filho. Ela sabia que ele seria um pai maravilhoso, dando ao filho o que o pai lhe negara em termos de tempo, interesse e afeição. Como poderia negar a Atreus e ao seu filho um relacionamento próximo?

E ainda o amava, não amava? Era hora de encarar a verdade que vinha tentando evitar. Quando Atreus esta va na sua vida, era muito mais feliz. Mesmo vê-lo em bases platônicas, como vinha acontecendo nas últimas semanas, a deixara mais alegre e animada, e a preocu pação dele desde que ela entrara em trabalho de parto era inestimável. Com todos estes sentimentos, não fazia sentido casar-se com Atreus? E mesmo se o casamento não durasse, pelo menos teria o consolo de ter tentado.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Lindy sonolenta, que brando o silêncio tenso.

Atreus fechou uma mão bronzeada sobre a sua.

— Tudo bem... o quê?

— Eu me caso com você. Mas diga à sua família que a ideia foi sua — acrescentou ela, estremecendo com a mera ideia de encontrar os parentes dele novamente de pois da maneira que saíra de lá na tarde anterior.

Sobrancelhas cor de ébano se uniram numa expressão interrogativa.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia?

—Acho que nosso filho deve ter pai e mãe — replicou ela quase dormindo. — Você e eu crescemos sem pai. Atreus liberou-lhe a mão.

— Durma um pouco, _glikia mou._

Lindy fechou os olhos, então subitamente os reabriu.

— Você terá de esperar até que eu entre num vestido decente de casamento — avisou-o.

Eles decidiram chamar o filho de Theodor, que era um dos poucos nomes que ambos gostavam, e logo Theodor passou a ser conhecido como Theo.

Os parentes de Atreus os visitaram na clínica. Esta vam surpreendentemente animados, e muito mais agra dáveis depois de terem sido apresentados ao membro mais novo do clã Dionides.

Assim que Lindy estava em condições de viajar, ela e Atreus voltaram para Londres. Após uma semana na cobertura de Atreus, com uma babá para ajudar, Lin dy recuperou mobilidade suficiente para voltar ao seu chalé e seus cães. Enquanto ocupara um dos quartos de hóspede no apartamento de Atreus, não tinha se sentido em casa.

Alissa e Elinor insistiram em organizar o casamen to, e Lindy estava feliz pela ajuda e companhia delas. Atreus, afinal, vinha trabalhando arduamente e, depois de 15 dias do retorno à Inglaterra, fez uma viagem de negócios de duas semanas para a Ásia. Quando ele vi sitava nesse meio tempo, focava sua atenção em Theo, agindo com frieza e distância em relação a Lindy. Ela esperou em vão que a atitude dele mudasse. Havia sido ingênua ao acreditar que uma vez que concordasse com o casamento tudo melhoraria entre os dois, mas logo se tornou claro que sua esperança era equivocada.

Conforme o dia do casamento se aproximava, Lindy tornou-se cada vez mais apreensiva. Encontrara um lin do vestido, e estava aliviada por seu corpo ter voltado ao normal.

Ela foi convidada a dar diversas entrevistas para re vistas de celebridades, mas se recusou. Sabia que Atreus detestava esse tipo de publicidade, e não via motivo para abrir mão de sua privacidade somente porque ia ser a esposa de um homem muito rico.

Lindy passou a noite anterior ao casamento na fabulo sa casa da cidade de Alissa e Sergei. Permaneceu deitada na cama, castigando-se por não ter tido coragem de per suadir Atreus a conversar sobre sentimentos que nunca reconhecera ter. Estaria arrependido de tê-la pedido em casamento? Algum dia iria tocá-la novamente? Estava até mesmo planejando um casamento normal? Ou só se casaria para ter mais acesso a Theo?

Estes eram os medos que a atormentavam no dia de seu casamento, enquanto pensava que seu amor talvez não fosse suficiente para cultivar uma relação. Seu hu mor não melhorou pelo conhecimento de que era muito covarde para conversar com ele, e talvez deveria cance lar o casamento.

Elinor, que era uma de suas madrinhas, emprestou-lhe uma tiara fabulosa para usar com o véu, enquanto Alis sa, a outra madrinha, deu-lhe um lindo par de sapatos. Um colar de safira e diamantes chegou de Atreus. Era um presente maravilhoso, e Lindy colocou-o e passou algum tempo admirando a jóia brilhante no espelho.

— Você é a noiva mais quieta que já vi na vida — re clamou Elinor. — Há alguma coisa errada?

— Não, é claro que não — replicou Lindy rapida mente.

— É normal ter dúvidas e sentir medo. — declarou Alissa, animada, tocando o ombro da amiga. — Casa mento é um grande passo, e você viu Atreus tão pouco desde que chegou da Grécia.

— Eu não sabia que ele iria trabalhar tanto.

— Sergei e Jasim foram exatamente iguais, mas, quando vocês estiverem morando juntos, ficarão mais próximos.

— A relação de vocês foi tumultuada — apontou Eli nor. — Precisam conversar sobre o que querem e o que esperam do casamento.

Lindy sentiu que era fácil para Elinor, não sabendo de tudo que acontecera antes, e sendo profundamente amada por Jasim, dar-lhe conselhos daquela natureza. Se Lindy achasse que Atreus a amava, não teria uma única dúvida na cabeça. Mas suspeitava que se sugerisse que os dois conversassem sobre seus desejos e expectativas dentro do casamento, ele correria para as montanhas... e nunca mais voltaria.

Quando ela caminhou ao longo da nave da igreja, o coração disparado violentamente no peito, Atreus virou-se para vê-la entrando. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, ad mirando o vestido sem ombros, que se aderia às curvas do corpo dela. Os olhos dourados brilhavam, e a boca de Lindy secou, porque conhecia aquele brilho, o qual lhe causou um grande alívio.

— Você está deslumbrante — elogiou ele com voz rouca no momento em que ela parou ao seu lado.

Aquilo era a coisa mais pessoal que ele lhe dizia em semanas, e o peito de Lindy inchou-se de orgulho. Atreus segurou-lhe a mão, usando o polegar para lhe roçar o pulso gentilmente e, enquanto pequenos tremores de de sejo a percorriam, seu cérebro reprimiu os pensamentos que a vinham torturando.

Com o anel no anular esquerdo, Lindy o acompanhou de volta pela nave, uma sensação de contentamento se apoderando de seu ser. Eles seriam ótimos juntos, pro meteu a si mesma. Ela faria de tudo para ser uma exce lente esposa de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Aqueles pensamentos esperançosos foram destruí dos quando, observando a equipe de segurança dos Dionides afastar os _papparazi, _Lindy notou um rosto inesperado no meio da multidão. Krista Perris, num vestido vermelho colado ao corpo delgado, e com um pequeno chapéu na cabeça loura, a olhava de volta. Ela era linda, e todos os homens ao redor pareciam olhar na direção de Krista, esperando chamar-lhe a atenção.

Assim que entrou na limusine, Lindy perguntou:

— O que Krista Perris está fazendo aqui? Atreus franziu o cenho.

— Por que ela não deveria estar? Minha família e a dela são amigas por anos.

— Não pensei nisso — admitiu Lindy, arrependida por ter perguntado.

— Seria impensável remover o nome de Krista da lis ta de convidados, mas fiquei surpreso por ela ter vindo — comentou Atreus, virando a cabeça para dar mais uma olhada na loura pequena, o perfil bronzeado se tornando tenso. — Ela parece muito bem.

O coração de Lindy se comprimiu. Aquele era o _seu _casamento, o _seu _dia, e Krista Perris provavelmente tive ra a alegria de ser o centro das atenções. Lindy sentia-se insegura e ameaçada. Pensou que Atreus fosse o culpado por seus sentimentos, uma vez que não tinha sido fran co com ela... até que lhe ocorreu que teria se sentido muito pior se ele lhe dissesse que estava apaixonado por Krista. A honestidade só seria bem-vinda se Atreus lhe falasse exatamente o que ela queria ouvir. E isso parecia improvável, pensou, reconhecendo a tensão dele ao me nor lembrete da outra mulher.

Na recepção, num hotel exclusivo, Lindy estava sor rindo para Evelina, a filha de Alissa e Sergei, enquanto checava sua aparência num enorme espelho na parede.

— Você está bonita — disse Evelina.

— Obrigada. — Lindy sorriu novamente quando, sem aviso, outro rosto se juntou ao seu no reflexo do espelho, fazendo-a enrijecer.

Era Krista Perris, fitando-a com olhos malévolos.

— Você é a noiva errada — pronunciou ela suave mente. — E Atreus e todos aqui sabem disso. Ele nunca ficará com você.

Um segundo depois, Krista desapareceu, deixando Lindy incerta se aquilo realmente tinha sido dito em voz alta. Mas a prova estava nos pelos arrepiados de sua nuca, assim como em seus braços.

_A noiva errada. _Um rótulo que a atingiu profunda mente. Todavia, pensara a mesma coisa quando pusera os olhos em Krista, cuja sofisticação e autoconfiança eram idênticas às de Atreus.

É claro que Krista a odiava, racionalizou, enquanto os discursos eram feitos e sua mente vagava. Sentiu-se culpada. Krista e Atreus tinham sido namorados, e o relacionamento deles se tornara sério o bastante para que ele considerasse casamento. Então, do nada, viera a revelação de que ele tinha uma ex-amante esperando um filho seu, e o romance de Krista fora destruído. Naturalmente, Krista estava amarga, ferida. Como devia se sentir testemunhando o casamento de Atreus com outra mulher, quando poucos meses atrás ele fora todo seu?

Lindy tentara não pensar sobre este fato desde o nas cimento de Theo. Atreus tinha deixado muito claro que não queria falar sobre Krista, e ela decidira respeitar-lhe a vontade. Não era fácil permanecer silenciosa agora, no seu casamento, quando podia ver que as famílias Dionides e Perris eram íntimas, e que um casamento entre Atreus e Krista teria sido altamente popular.

Seja grata pelo que você tem, não pelo que não tem, disse a si mesma, enquanto Atreus a girava na pista de dança. Mas não conseguia esquecer que, quando ele tivera opção, relegara-a a um papel de amante em sua vida. Nunca a imaginara no papel de noiva, ou da mãe de seu filho. No final, o destino lhe recusara a liberdade de escolha.

Mais tarde, Lindy observou quando Atreus levou Krista para a pista de dança. Notou cabeças virando-se na direção do espetáculo, e ouviu comentários sendo sussurrados ao redor do salão. Observou-os também, lutando para reprimir um misto de curiosidade, ciúme e insegurança. Atreus e Krista conversavam com faci lidade, Krista sorrindo-lhe e flertando a cada olhar ou movimento dos cabelos longos e brilhantes.

— Pare com isso — sussurrou Elinor, pertinho de sua amiga. — Posso ver que está se torturando, e isso é bo bagem. Se ele realmente gostasse de Krista, nunca teria se casado com você.

— Acho que não é bem assim. Atreus estava determi nado a fazer o melhor pelo filho — replicou Lindy com tristeza. — Você viu como a família Dionides cumpri mentou Krista? Como se ela fosse uma filha há longo tempo perdida.

— Também vi as mulheres da família admirando Theo quando a babá apareceu com ele. Theo é a próxima geração, e eu diria que ele teve imenso sucesso quebrando o gelo.

Theo estava agora aninhado nos braços de Lindy, dor mindo pacificamente, e ela deu um beijinho suave na pequena testa de seu filho. Quando voltou a atenção para seu marido, notou que Atreus e Krista não estavam mais sorrindo. Em vez disso, uma conversa séria parecia estar acontecendo entre os dois. Lindy rapidamente desviou os olhos e censurou-se. Estava deixando os nervos e a insegurança estragarem o dia de seu casamento.

Não mencionaria mais Krista. Afinal de contas, era a esposa. Krista era uma ex-namorada. A atitude madura seria esquecer o comentário malvado da outra mulher e ser generosa. Qualquer desejo nesta direção, todavia, foi abatido pelo olhar de satisfação que Krista lhe en viou depois de persuadir Atreus a dançar com ela uma segunda vez.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Atreus e Lindy foram para Grécia no avião particular, com Sausage e Samson via jando com eles. Lindy estava exausta e dormiu durante a maior parte do voo, acordando mais renovada para a reta final da jornada. Eles estavam indo para Thrazos, a ilha particular que Atreus admitia ser seu lugar favorito do mundo, a fim de passarem a lua-de-mel.

Quando chegaram à casa em Thrazos, ela podia ver muito pouco na escuridão. Em algum lugar morro abaixo, conseguiu ver o mar brilhando à luz da lua, enquanto eles andavam ao longo do heliponto para o terraço que cercava a mansão iluminada. Atreus entregou Theo para a babá, e a governanta mostrou o quarto de bebê para eles.

— Oh, é adorável — comentou Lindy, entrando num grande quarto com paredes de pedras naturais e uma de coração alegre de madeira clara. Grandes janelas davam vista para o jardim.

— Vamos ficar aqui por seis semanas, _mali mou _— ele a informou, um sorriso brilhante curvando a boca bonita quando ela virou-se surpresa. — Sim, foi por isso que trabalhei tão arduamente no último mês... de modo que possamos apreciar umas longas férias aqui na ilha.

— Eu gostaria de ter sabido disso. Você parecia tão ocupado...

— Bem, não estou ocupado agora, _glikia mou _— dis se seu marido com voz rouca, afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto com dedos gentis.

— Você trouxe muitas mulheres para cá?

Atreus lhe deu um olhar irônico.

— Não.

— Krista? — Lindy foi incapaz de controlar a neces sidade de saber a profundidade do envolvimento da mu lher grega na vida de Atreus.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Sim, ela esteve aqui.

Desejando não ter feito a pergunta, Lindy deu de ombros.

— Não sei por que perguntei.

— A única mulher que quero aqui comigo agora é minha esposa — entoou ele, inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la.

O gosto dele era tão inebriante quanto o vinho mais fino, enquanto a energia sexual que emanava de Atreus despertava-lhe os sentidos e a preenchia de desejo.

Ele a pegou nos braços e carregou-a para um quarto arejado com portas que se abriam para um terraço. Sentou-a na beira da cama com extremo cuidado e abaixou-se para lhe remover os sapatos.

E mesmo sem querer, Lindy imaginou se ele tinha dormido ali com Krista. Atreus beijou-a novamente, com o ardor que nunca falhava em deixá-la em chamas.

Não houvera um único beijo ou carinho, e nenhum si nal de que ele a quisesse novamente até o momento que a olhara na igreja hoje. Por que isso? O que havia por trás daquele distanciamento anterior de Atreus? Enquan to ele abria o zíper de seu vestido, ela se perguntava se o desejo pela outra mulher o fizera agir assim. O triste pensamento fez seu desejo físico desaparecer. Ele só es tava fazendo amor com ela porque sabia que este era o esperado diante das circunstâncias? Faria comparações? Desejaria que...

Num súbito movimento de rejeição, Lindy o empur rou e se levantou, levando as mãos para trás a fim de fechar o zíper do vestido.

— Sinto muito, eu não posso fazer isso... simples mente não posso!

Com as feições rígidas, Atreus estudou-a longamente. Então deu um passo atrás, afastando-se.

— Que sua vontade seja feita — murmurou ele, o ros to totalmente inexpressivo.

Abalada pelo que tinha feito, Lindy o observou partir. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Por que tinha de ser tão insegura? Que loucura a possuíra? Era a noite de núpcias deles, e não queria passá-la sozinha. Que tipo de começo para um casamento era aquele?

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

— Estraguei tudo — Lindy disse a Theo francamente.

Havia uma vista magnífica do terraço que corria toda a extensão da casa do lado da praia. Uma gloriosa fileira de orquídeas e plantas exuberantes ladeava um caminho para o mar, o qual lavava a praia branca da enseada abaixo. Lin dy, contudo, não estava apreciando o cenário, ou a beleza do dia. Toda sua atenção estava em seu filho, reclinado no carrinho de bebê. Em seu tip-top de algodão azul, Theo es tava extremamente bonito, e ela sorriu-lhe, mesmo que não se sentisse feliz no momento. Cometera uma grande tolice no seu novo casamento, e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.

Três semanas tinham se passado desde a noite do ca samento, quando ela tivera sua crise de ciúme, e Atreus ainda dormia em um dos quartos de hóspede. As únicas vezes em que se tocavam era quando passavam Theo de um colo para o outro, ou quando Atreus acreditava que ela corria o risco de cair. O resto do tempo, Lindy era tão intocada como se tivesse uma praga contagiosa. Re jeição, descobrira, não motivava Atreus a se esforçar, e apenas a manter distância.

A parte este fato, a lua-de-mel estava ironicamente boa em todos os outros aspectos. Atreus podia tratá-la como se ela fosse uma tia idosa que requeria apoio físico para escalar alguma trilha irregular, ou quando subindo num barco, mas não poupara esforços no que dizia respeito a entretê-la. A ilha de Thrazos era um paraíso de praias desertas, e Atreus lhe mostrara cada pedacinho do lugar. Havia uma vila de pescadores em uma das extremidades, com um porto pitoresco, e quase todos os dias, eles saí am de iate para explorar.

Os dias eram ensolarados, com um céu muito azul e sem nuvens. Às vezes, Lindy achava o clima quen te demais e procurava cada sombra disponível, porém, o mesmo calor parecia energizar Atreus. Perto do mar, brisas refrescavam sua pele quente, e ela adorava as pa radas para nadar e os piqueniques em praias desertas, de modo que logo seu entusiasmo para navegar quase se igualava ao dele. Lindy sentia-se furiosa porque, ape sar de estar tudo errado entre os dois, Atreus fingia que nada acontecia. Era educado, calmo, uma companhia excelente, e ela detestava as noites, quando passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Depois do jantar, Atreus recolhia-se em seu escritório para trabalhar, e Lindy ia para cama.

Ela adorava o estilo de vida relaxado da ilha, e de passar o dia em roupas casuais, apenas colocando um vestido depois que o sol se punha. Uma noite, tinham saído para jantar numa taverna perto do porto. Sentara-se sob uma árvore, assistindo Atreus numa dança cerimonial com outros homens, em comemoração de um dia santo. A única liberdade que ele conhecera enquanto crescia havia sido em Thrazos. Conhecia todos na cidade pelo nome, parando para cumprimentar pessoas nas ruas estreitas, e perguntar-lhes sobre suas famílias.

No iate eles também navegaram para lugares mais sofisticados na ilha de Rhodes. Ele tinha comprado um conjunto lindo de jóias para Lindy na cidade de Rhodes, assim como roupas, uma vez que ela não levara roupas para seis semanas. Theo os acompanhava para quase to dos os lugares. No final da primeira semana, fora batizado numa simples, mas emocionante cerimônia na igreja da ilha. Ele era um bebê tranquilo, contente em dormir ou se alimentar em qualquer lugar e em qualquer hora, sem reclamar, e Lindy descobriu que cuidar dele lhe dava imensa alegria.

Fitou os olhos grandes e escuros do filho agora.

— Eu estraguei tudo — repetiu, pensando em sua ati tude tola na noite do casamento. — Mas seu pai é muito lento para entender — reclamou, lembrando-se de todas as dicas que lhe dera, sem sucesso, desde então.

Num esforço de consertar o erro que cometera, ela tomara diversas iniciativas: pegando-lhe a mão, vestindo-se em seus trajes mais convidativos, olhando, sor rindo, flertando... tudo em vão. Em desespero, tinha até mesmo tomado sol de _topless _no iate, apenas para ser avisada que iria sofrer uma queimadura. Ou ela não mais o atraía, ou somente um pedido de desculpas iria quebrar o gelo.

Naquela noite, depois que Atreus foi para o escritório, e Lindy pôs Theo para dormir, ela decidiu que era hora de tentar uma tática mais direta.

Atreus olhou para cima com expressão interrogativa quando ela apareceu à porta aberta.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lindy esfregou as palmas úmidas na saia do vestido branco elegante e suspirou.

— Sinto muito pelo modo que me comportei na noite de nosso casamento.

Inclinando a cabeça arrogante, ele recostou-se na ca deira e estudou-a.

— Isto é um fato? Se for verdade, por que você levou tanto tempo para tomar uma atitude? — questionou ele secamente.

Tendo precisado chegar ao seu limite para pedir des culpas, Lindy queria gritar. Atreus era sempre tão do contra. Parecia nunca fazer o que ela esperava, ou o que queria que ele fizesse. Lá estava ela, tentando diminuir a distância entre os dois, enquanto ele escolhia assumir uma postura hostil no momento mais inoportuno.

— Você também não falou nada — apontou Lindy.

— O problema não era eu. Era você quem deveria ter falado comigo. Algo que parece achar muito intimidador — zombou Atreus. — É claro, fez exatamente a mesma coisa quando descobriu que estava carregando meu filho.

Desgosto a preencheu, e ela lhe deu um olhar de reprovação.

— Não desenterre isso agora... pois é passado!

— Não, não é. Não quando continua escondendo coisas de mim. Acho difícil acreditar que eu costumava pensar que você era uma pessoa aberta e honesta.

— Fui muito tola na noite de nosso casamento. — Lindy uniu as mãos, enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas. — Não sei como explicar isso.

— Terá de encontrar uma maneira, porque, até que me satisfaça com uma explicação, eu não vou compar tilhar a cama com você novamente — declarou ele sem hesitação.

Ela cerrou os dentes.

— Você está sendo inflexível.

Atreus levantou-se e se aproximou.

— De forma alguma. Tenho sido generoso além de toda expectativa. Alguns homens a teriam abandonado na mesma noite. Eu fiquei e dei-lhe tempo para refletir sobre sua atitude. Se este é o resultado após três sema nas, não estou impressionado.

Raiva começou a consumi-la.

— Obviamente eu não devia ter tentado me desculpar!

— Seu pedido de desculpas foi feito com tão pouca graça que você perdeu seu tempo — disse ele.

Provocada pela frieza dele, Lindy tremeu de raiva.

— Às vezes, você realmente me faz detestá-lo, Atreus, e esta é uma delas. Eu estava com ciúme de Krista... pronto, falei. Está feliz agora? — perguntou Lindy, res sentida. — Quando você admitiu ter estado com ela nes ta casa, e presumivelmente naquela mesma cama, tive medo que nos comparasse, que quisesse Krista e não eu... Enlouqueci, certo?

Atreus estreitou os olhos e a fitou com incredulidade

— Você me rejeitou porque estava com ciúme de Krista?

— É claro que tive ciúme dela! — Os olhos azuis brilhavam, enquanto ela movimentava os braços no ar para enfatizar seu ponto. — Como eu poderia não ter ciúme? Você a levou diretamente para conhecer sua família. Fiquei com você por 18 meses, e nunca me levou para perto deles. Sua família a adora. Krista é tudo que não sou. Você disse que queria uma esposa rica com o mesmo tipo de sua linhagem, e quem se encaixa mais perfeitamente em tal descrição do que Krista Perris?

— Apenas teoricamente. — Ainda a olhando, ele su bitamente fechou o espaço entre os dois e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a tão forte que a deixou sem fôlego.

Então, afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa.

— Você é louca — censurou ele. — Não precisava sentir ciúme.

— Ela é muito bonita — murmurou Lindy com voz chorosa.

— Mas é você que eu quero, _agapi mou _— sussurrou ele, os olhos brilhantes estudando-lhe o rosto. — Sem pre foi.

Lindy inclinou-se contra o corpo poderoso, querendo acreditar que ele estava falando a verdade, mas não ou sando fazer isso.

— É difícil acreditar.

Atreus ergueu-lhe o rosto e beijou-a com paixão, cau sando um delicioso tremor pelo corpo dela.

— Dia após dia, hora após hora, você tem me matado com seus sorrisos felizes e conversas animadas. Achei que não se importasse por não sermos mais amantes — confessou ele. — Como eu podia imaginar que estava com ciúme de Krista?

— No casamento, Krista me falou que eu era a noiva errada, e que você não ficaria comigo — contou Lindy baixinho.

Ele praguejou em grego.

— Você nunca me disse nada — condenou com raiva renovada.

— Eu não queria correr para você e contar histórias sobre Krista. Isso me pareceu infantilidade.

— Mas você foi infantil o bastante para acreditar na quela bobagem — argumentou ele. — Contar-me teria sido mais sensato.

— Pelo amor de Deus — interrompeu Lindy veemen temente. — Eu me sentia culpada sobre Krista, e não queria criar confusão. Afinal de contas, se eu não tivesse engravidado, você ainda estaria com ela!

As feições fortes de Atreus enrijeceram.

— Não, eu não estaria.

Silenciando-a com aquela negação inesperada, ele ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a para a suite principal no fim do corredor.

— Às vezes você me enlouquece — admitiu ele. — Eu não sabia por que se comportou daquela maneira na noite do nosso casamento, e estava relutante em forçar a questão. Tinha ciência de que seu motivo principal para ter se casado comigo foi Theo. Você deixou isso muito claro. E eu entendi. Nosso casamento era a melhor solu ção para o bebê... mas e quanto a nós?

_E quanto a nós? _Aquela era uma pergunta que ne nhum deles havia feito antes do casamento, embora ti vessem examinado detalhadamente o que significaria para o futuro filho. De alguma maneira, Lindy se sentira culpada por presumir que tudo daria certo sem nenhuma iniciativa específica de sua parte.

Quando Atreus a colocou sobre a cama larga, ela o olhou.

— É culpa sua que eu me sinta tão insegura. Você se manteve muito distante antes do casamento.

— Você me rejeitou quando eu a pedi em casamen to. Como eu deveria me comportar? — defendeu-se ele. — E o elo que restara entre nós era frágil demais para arriscar sexo.

Removendo os sapatos, Lindy o fitou com expressão intrigada.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que você se sentia dessa for ma. Eu o rejeitei por uma única razão... achei que só estava me pedindo em casamento porque sentia que era seu dever fazer isso, uma vez que eu estava grávida. E eu não queria nenhum homem nestes termos.

— Não era assim que eu me sentia, _agapi mou. _Mas então, realmente não entendi o que sentia até depois deste ponto — confessou Atreus com pesar. — Então não é surpreendente que você também, não tivesse ideia.

Lindy levantou-se e, incentivada por aquele beijo, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

— Eu não gosto de dormir sozinha.

Atreus a aconchegou em seu corpo poderoso.

— Você acha que eu gosto?

— Naquela noite depois que eu fiz o ultrassom, quan do me levou para o seu apartamento, você me queria então...

— E sabia que você me queria. Mas eu almejava algo mais duradouro para nós do que sexo ocasional quando você estava disposta. —Atreus respirou fundo, abriu o zíper do vestido dela e deslizou-o pelos braços delgados.

Lindy enrubesceu.

— Não sou tão desavergonhada!

— Não? — Ele mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, en quanto abria o sutiã e moldava as curvas sedosas.

— Tudo bem, posso ser. Você me ensinou maus hábitos — murmurou ela, desabotoando-lhe a camisa e removendo-a freneticamente. — Mas ocasional não seria o bastante para mim.

Atreus a fitou com divertimento, então riu e tombou-a na cama com ele.

— Eu não queria acabar num relacionamento indefi nido com você e nosso filho.

— Então, era casamento ou nada? — completou ela, abrindo os dedos sobre o torso másculo e acariciando-o.

Quando deslizou as mãos mais para baixo, sentiu o tre mor dele com profunda satisfação.

Livrando-se do resto de suas roupas, Atreus beijou-a com um ardor que a informava o quanto precisava dela.

— Você deixou claro que só ia se casar comigo pelo bem de Theo — ele a relembrou.

— Quando eu fiz isso? — Ofegante, Lindy recostou-se sobre os travesseiros, e deleitou-se com a sensação do corpo longo e forte sobre o seu.

— Depois que Theo nasceu. Ela piscou.

— Eu me esqueci disso. Você me perguntou por que eu tinha mudado de ideia... Theo não era o único motivo, eu estava evitando ser humilhada.

— Eu não sabia disso. Estava muito ciente do quanto a magoara abandonando você a primeira vez — admitiu Atreus num sussurro.

— Provavelmente porque eu lhe disse que fiquei ma goada. Você não é exatamente habilidoso em relação às emoções de outras pessoas.

Um pequeno sorriso momentaneamente roubou a se veridade do rosto dele.

— Nem em relação às minhas próprias emoções.

Alguma expressão perturbada naqueles olhos dou rados cortou o coração de Lindy, e ela ergueu a cabe ça para beijá-lo. O beijo se aprofundou e fortaleceu-se com uma paixão mais poderosa do que qualquer uma que eles já tinham compartilhado. A conversa foi esquecida enquanto necessidades mais primitivas os consumiam. No instante que ele a preencheu, a ex citação de Lindy atingiu o pico, e o explosivo calor interno foi liberado, enviando onda após onda de um prazer tão intenso que a fez soluçar o nome dele com encanto.

— Agora sinto que você é minha novamente, _yineka mou _— sussurrou ele com voz rouca, dando-lhe um bei jo terno na boca e abraçando-a até que o coração dela voltasse a bater num ritmo suportável.

Lindy glorificou-se na união abençoada que se seguiu, sentindo-se mais feliz e mais em paz do que em muitos, muitos meses. Naquele momento, soube que estar perto de Atreus era como voltar para casa. _É você que eu que ro... sempre foi. _Isso era tudo que ele precisara dizer para ganhar seu coração e alma de volta, e é claro que queria acreditar em cada palavra... embora desconfiava que ele poderia ter exagerado.

Olhos dourados estudaram seu rosto.

— No que você está pensando?

Lindy sorriu. Tinha a resposta perfeita para aquela pergunta não familiar.

— Em você. Feliz agora?

— Sou loucamente apaixonado por você — confes sou Atreus, emocionado. — Esta é a primeira vez que me apaixono. Mesmo atingido diretamente, eu ainda não reconheci o sentimento. Sofri muito sem você. Nada mais parecia certo.

— Você me ama? — perguntou Lindy atônita. — Des de quando?

— Provavelmente me apaixonei no primeiro mês que nos conhecemos — admitiu ele. — Eu não fui criado para prestar atenção em emoções. Fui criado para res peitar um código onde a mente se sobrepõe ao coração e funcionou como mágica até que eu a conheci. Eu tinha sentido luxúria, mas nunca amor. Jamais gostei de uma mulher até conhecer você.

Lindy lhe deu um sorriso feliz. _Sofri muito sem você. _Isso era tudo que precisava ouvir para apagar as memó rias daqueles meses terríveis sem ele.

— Quanto você sofreu? — incentivou ela, querendo cada detalhe.

— Eu não gostava de Chantry House sem sua presen ça lá. O lugar parecia vazio e sem vida. Eu não conse guia me concentrar no trabalho, e estava tão mal-humorado que dois de meus assistentes pediram transferência. Eu sentia tanto sua falta, e estava despreparado para um sentimento como aquele. Quando a deixei, decidi que era hora de procurar uma esposa, em vez de outra amante.

— Por quê?

— Eu me sentia tão confortável, tão amparado com você. Já lhe ocorreu que vivemos como marido e mu lher nos nossos fins de semana compartilhados? Foi a relação mais estável que já tive — disse ele. — Porém, independentemente de quantas mulheres eu conheci, não conseguia substituí-la.

— Você encontrou Krista — ela o relembrou.

— Eu não precisei encontrar Krista. Eu a conheço a vida inteira. Comecei a sair com ela, porque Krista parecia combinar com o modelo na minha cabeça da mulher com quem eu deveria me casar a fim de ter mais chance de sucesso no relacionamento — admitiu Atreus, tiran do Lindy da cama e levando-a para o banheiro da suite, onde ligou o chuveiro.

Lindy fitou-lhe os olhos, percebendo como era difícil para ele lhe contar tanto.

— Por que você disse que ela só era perfeita teori camente?

O rosto forte e bronzeado tornou-se mais sóbrio.

— Porque é verdade. Para começar, ela cortejava em público, o que detestei. Foi por isso que visitamos minha família tão rapidamente... Krista se assegurou de que todos soubessem que estávamos saindo juntos desde a primeira semana.

Aquela informação disse a Lindy que ele não namo rara Krista por tanto tempo quanto acreditara. Ela entrou dentro do boxe com ele.

— E é claro que sua família ficou radiante.

— Se eles a conhecessem tão bem quanto eu a conhe ço agora, não teriam gostado tanto. Krista e eu não te mos nada em comum além de nossa linhagem. Ela nunca trabalhou um dia na vida, e não entende a necessidade disso.

— Isso deve ter sido difícil para alguém tão viciado em trabalho como você — provocou Lindy, escorrega dia com o gel de banho que ele deslizava pelo seu corpo. — Ainda assim, você a trouxe para a ilha.

— Isso foi anos atrás, quando nós éramos adolescen tes. Ela era apenas uma entre diversos amigos que vie ram aqui para uma festa.

— Oh... eu achei que isso fosse muito mais recen te. — Lindy arfou quando Atreus a colocou debaixo do chuveiro para enxaguá-la.

— Você deve estar brincando. Krista não gosta de uma vida tranquila, ao ar livre. Não pode viver sem lojas e boates, e acha que navegar envelhece a pele — com pletou ele com uma careta.

Ela riu.

— Suponho que você está certo. Krista definitiva mente não era a mulher perfeita para você.

— _Você é _a mulher perfeita para mim, mas fui tão es túpido que não reconheci o fato até que fosse quase tarde demais. — Cuidadosamente, Atreus envolveu-a numa toalha felpuda. — Eu deveria ter abandonado Krista mais cedo, mas continuei pensando que iria descobrir alguma coisa boa nela. Eu não dormi com ela.

Segurando a toalha mais firme contra o corpo, Lindy o olhou com incredulidade.

— Não?

— Não. Eu sabia que uma vez que fizesse isso, as ex pectativas dela aumentariam, então recuei, porque não ti nha certeza do que queria. Quando vi aquele jornal e des cobri que você estava grávida, fiquei muito abalado...

— Tão abalado que voou com um advogado para me pedir uma declaração, negando que o filho era seu! — acusou Lindy.

— Eu estava furioso, e com ciúme por acreditar que você carregava o filho de outro homem. Nunca me ocor reu que a criança pudesse ser minha. Estávamos sepa rados há quase cinco meses naquela época — Atreus a relembrou, enrolando uma toalha nos quadris estreitos, então abrindo uma garrafa de vinho de um gabinete no quarto e servindo duas taças.

— Sinto muito por não ter procurado você e lhe con tado que ia ser pai quando descobri. — Lindy suspirou, sentindo-se culpada. — Posso ver agora como isso com plicou tudo. Você teve de contar a Krista e romper com ela...

— Não foi assim que aconteceu — interrompeu ele, pressionando um botão para abrir as portas de vidro, de modo que eles pudessem ir para o pátio ensolarado.

Lindy deu um gole do vinho.

— Como aconteceu?

— Eu fui ver Krista para romper nosso relacionamen to e contar-lhe sobre você — admitiu ele. —A emprega da presumiu que eu estava sendo esperado e me deixou entrar no apartamento, onde eu a encontrei na companhia de diversos amigos, apreciando uma festa de cocaína.

Lindy olhou-o consternada.

— Krista demonstrava diferentes tipos de humor, e fui cego em não suspeitar do seu envolvimento com dro gas. — Ele suspirou. — Aquele foi o momento em que entendi tudo... Eu tinha deixado o amor de minha vida, então perdido tempo tentando idealizar uma mulher que não podia se comparar a você. Senti vergonha por não ter compreendido meus próprios sentimentos, por não ter percebido que sentia amor, respeito e amizade por você... todas as coisas de que um casamento precisa para ter sucesso. Eu tinha tudo isso e joguei fora!

Chocada tanto pela descoberta sobre Krista quanto pela confissão de que ele a amava, Lindy pôs o copo sobre uma mesa, e o abraçou.

— Não jogou nada fora. Eu comecei a fazer cobran ças e você não estava pronto para isso.

Atreus a estudou por um momento, então, pegou-lhe as mãos nas suas.

— Não seja amável para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. Não mereço me sentir melhor sobre isso. Tive de perdê-la por um tempo para descobrir que a amava, e, se eu a tivesse perdido para sempre, só poderia culpar a mim mesmo.

— A família de Krista sabe sobre as drogas? — per guntou Lindy.

— Quando eu a vi no nosso casamento, ela prome teu contar-lhes, porque precisa ir para um centro de reabilitação.

— Era sobre isso que estavam conversando quando você parecia tão sério?

Ele assentiu.

— Sei que quando Krista contar à família, recebe rá o apoio de que precisa. Se ela não contar, eu farei isso. Agora, podemos falar sobre nós em vez de sobre Krista?

Os olhos de Lindy se suavizaram.

— É claro.

— Graças a Deus — murmurou Atreus, olhando-a in tensamente — eu tive uma segunda chance com você através da concepção de Theo. E da segunda vez, apren di o que precisava saber. Sabia exatamente o que eu que ria e pelo que estava lutando... por seu amor.

Uma risada rouca escapou dos lábios de Lindy.

— Você nunca perdeu meu amor. Houve semanas que tive pensamentos imperdoáveis sobre você, mas, no fun do, eu ainda o amava.

Atreus sentou-se no sofá do pátio e acomodou-a no seu colo.

— E... agora? — perguntou tenso.

Lindy deu um gole do vinho dele, porque sua pró pria taça estava fora de alcance, então o beijou com total abandono.

— Você não pode dizer como eu me sinto? Sou louca por você.

— Louca o bastante para se desculpar...

— Você quer que eu me rasteje — condenou ela.

— Este era o destino que você merecia — disse Atreus. — Fiquei arrasado quando me rejeitou na noite de nosso casamento, _agapi mou._

Os olhos de Lindy queimaram com lágrimas de re morso, pois sabia que ele fora duramente golpeado por sua rejeição. Ela o beijou de novo, mais do que dis posta a compensá-lo por aquele erro. Eles começaram a se tocar no sofá, e, quando as coisas esquentaram, entraram para o conforto da cama, onde fizeram amor, trocaram promessas e brincadeiras, e permaneceram no aconchego, sentindo-se muito abençoados por terem se reencontrado...

Quase três anos depois, Atreus e Lindy deram uma festa em Thrazos, a fim de celebrar seu terceiro ano de casamento.

Sergei e Alissa tinham ido em seu mais novo iate, _Platinum II, _e Atreus e Lindy, Jasim e Elinor fizeram um tour no barco fabuloso. Os homens haviam ficado a bordo mais tempo do que as mulheres e as crianças, en quanto Atreus resistia corajosamente às provocações de Sergei, dizendo que ele devia ser o único magnata grego da marinha mercante sem um grande iate.

— Espero que Atreus não saia para comprar um grande iate agora. Você não acreditaria como os homens são com plicados sobre eles — lamentou-se Alissa. — Aposto que se Atreus comprar um, será maior do que _Platinum II._

— Acho que não. Atreus gosta de navegar um iate sozinho. Se comprasse alguma coisa maior do que tem agora, precisaria levar uma tripulação com ele. Também gosta de velocidade, e às vezes corre com o iate.

— Seria bom se Sergei também gostasse disso... é mais excitante do que futebol.

Ciente de que Alissa não gostava do esporte favorito do marido, Lindy riu.

— Mas é mais perigoso também.

As crianças estavam correndo pela casa, perseguidas por suas babás, por Samson, Sausage e pelo cachorro de Alissa, o pequeno Mattie. Lindy circulou ao redor, veri ficando se todos estavam servidos e confortáveis, mas não precisava fazer muita coisa porque a governanta de les era muito eficiente.

Logo elas levaram as crianças para fora, a fim de deixá-las queimar toda aquela energia. Os três filhos de Elinor, Sami, Mariyah e o pequeno Tarif, eram inse paráveis dos dois de Alissa, Evelina e Alek, e Theo se dava bem com todos. Alto para a sua idade, e também levado, corria com pernas firmes. Príncipe Sami, o mais velho e agora herdeiro direto ao trono de Quaram era, inegavelmente, o líder do grupo. Maduro para a idade, já demonstrava habilidades sociais que tinha começado a aprender desde o momento em que o pai, Jasim, tornara-se rei de Quaram, quando o avô dele, Akil, falecera.

— Eles fazem tanta companhia uns aos outros — pro nunciou Elinor com satisfação. — Se as crianças se di vertem, nós podemos passar mais tempo juntas.

— Você está pálida, Lindy — observou Alissa ansio samente, enquanto Lindy supervisionava a chegada de uma bandeja de refrescos gelados. — Deixe-me cuidar disso. Você esteve muito ocupada hoje e deve se sentar.

— Eu estou bem... é o calor. — Lindy sentou-se numa poltrona, estendeu as pernas e tentou relaxar. Estava grá vida de seis meses... de gêmeos... e pelo que sabia, am bas eram meninas. Theo estava tão ansioso e animado pela chegada das irmãs quanto os pais.

Naquela noite, eles jantaram no _Platinum II. _Foi uma refeição maravilhosa, abençoada com muitas risadas e uma amizade sólida. Porém, mais tarde, Lindy estava fe liz por voltar para a paz e conforto do quarto deles.

Atreus abaixou-a sobre a cama e removeu-lhe os sa patos lentamente.

— Feliz aniversário de casamento, _agapi mou _— mur murou ele, pondo uma caixa de jóias na mão dela.

— Nosso aniversário de casamento é só amanhã — ela o relembrou.

— Mas amanhã nós teremos companhia, e esta noite estamos sozinhos. — Ele abriu a caixa e removeu um bracelete de ouro com diferentes pingentes ao redor.

O interesse de Lindy aumentou ao perceber que os pin gentes tinham sido selecionados para ter significado em sua vida. Havia um pequeno menino com uma bola, um cachorro grande e um pequeno, um iate de corrida, uma ilha minúscula, e um gato... o que revelava que Atreus havia notado o gatinho mirrado que ela recolhera da rua. Todavia, o mais precioso dos pingentes era o coração de diamantes com o nome de seu marido gravado.

— Meu coração está em suas mãos — disse Atreus, os olhos brilhando de emoção enquanto lhe emoldurava o ros to sorridente com dedos carinhosos. — Eu quero agrade cê-la pelo presente de três anos maravilhosos e de um filho que adoro... sem mencionar as duas filhas a caminho...

— Sim, nós formamos uma bela família — sussurrou ela, toda sua atenção no lindo perfil bronzeado de seu mari do, enquanto ele fechava o bracelete em seu pulso. — Mas a coisa mais importante é que você me faz sentir incrivel mente feliz e valorizada. É por isso que eu o amo tanto.

— Quanto mais tempo passo ao seu lado, mais eu a amo, _agapi mou _— entoou ele, abaixando a cabeça es cura para lhe roubar um beijo apaixonado que a deixou tremendo inteira. — E eu nunca vou deixar de amá-la.

Com confiança total, Lindy envolveu os braços ao re dor dele da melhor maneira que podia, com sua barriga no caminho. Com um murmúrio divertido, Atreus acomodou-a na cama e alisou-lhe o estômago carinhosamente.

— Você é linda.

E Lindy sabia que, aos olhos dele, era. Sua felicidade não conhecia fronteiras.

— Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre — disse ela amorosamente.

Com o próximo beijo, ele selou o acordo.


End file.
